Secrets
by ScorpioSky
Summary: A team of assassins is sent by the Council to tame the Lord of Valera, the city of criminals, only to discover that the darkness held more secrets than they had bargained for... Completed
1. Secrets Prologue

Disclaimer: The concept of the Night World belongs to L.J. Smith, the rest belongs to imagination. =)  
  
This is my very, very first time doing this, so any comments to placate my straining nerves would be highly appreciated. I'd love to know what you think, even though the prologue is short!  
  
The first few lines are from a poem by Judith Wright called "The Two Fires."  
  
SECRETS Prologue  
  
~ And now, set free by the climate of man's hate,  
  
that seed sets time ablaze.  
  
The leaves of fallen years, the forest of living days,  
  
have caught like matchwood. Look, the whole world burns. ~  
  
Valera City is a place filled with shadows. The gaunt trees stand proud, naked and foreboding in the harsh weather - a symbol of survival, like the residents of the city. Their common trait is strength, and life's lessons had hardened them. This is a place without rules, without laws, without a throne of power that punished those who breached the moral code; there is no sanctuary for the fallen innocent. It is the survival of the fittest, the battle for one's own desires. it is a cruel game, but a necessary one, for the people who dwell here are not ones to be controlled. Submission is a foreign word in this Forbidden City; foolish lambs that wander in would probably never wander again.  
  
Some say that Valera City is not a place for human existence; ironically they are right. Only a scattered handful of humans are allowed to live there; as slaves. The rest of the Valerans are not quite human. They belong to the night. and they call it the Night World: a secret society of a superior race, a race forbidden to human knowledge. Running back into Ancient times, pure and undiluted bloodlines of Vampires, Witches and Shapeshifters.  
  
Alluring.  
  
Powerful.  
  
Deadly.  
  
And even more dangerous in a lawless city where darkness knows no boundaries. 


	2. Chapter 1

I'd like to say a big "Thank you" to neona-deniker for the review - your comment gave me the encouragement I needed to continue. I hope you like the rest of the story!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Wan sunlight penetrated the hotel room through the open curtains, breathing warmth onto the intertwined figures on the bed. The woman stirred, and turned her head lazily, eyeing the man beside her with smugness.  
  
"Mmn," She murmured. "Bliss."  
  
He turned under the sheets and smiled at her, stroking her lips and her hair. "You're so beautiful, Janyla." The beeper sounded beside the bed, piercing their morning laziness with reality, and he winced and pulled himself up.  
  
"Stay," she implored, her fingers trailing after him. "Just for today. Stay with me."  
  
He looked at her; a nymph touched by gold, and hesitated. With an expression of regret, he pulled on his jeans and shirt, and lent down. "I'm sorry, I really have to go."  
  
She pouted. "Well, fine.just make sure you stay away from-" Before she had the chance to finish, something slammed on the door so that it rattled and the whole room seemed to tremble.  
  
"What-!" Another kick, and the door was ripped off its hinges and swung open. A dark figure stood in the doorway, cloaked in shadows. "What the hell do you think you're." Janyla trailed off, blinking incredulously. "Haydan?" She ended in a whisper. Her eyes widened.  
  
The figure stepped into the dim lighting, his striking features frozen, almost expressionless. But then his eyes trailed from the man, to the rumpled bed, then they rested on her, and she saw that his eyes shone with cold fury. "Look, Haydan, I can explain."  
  
"I don't think so, honey." He cut in, the exotic lilt of his voice somehow sensual and condescending. He shot a look at the man she had been with, and the man paled and stepped back a few paces.  
  
"So. It was you." Haydan's voice was dangerously soft. Without warning, he advanced with the silent stealth of a predator, wrapped his fist around the man's neck and hauled him - eyes bulged and choking - clear off the ground. Janyla shrieked, but it was too late. Haydan flicked his wrist and threw him, arms flailing, out of the window. The glass sprayed in a small explosion, and the man fell three stories down. Janyla cringed with the sickening thud that ended his drop. The shifter may or may not heal later.  
  
"No! Oh no."  
  
Haydan raised a mocking eyebrow.  
  
She trembled under the sheets. He walked slowly towards her, and she drew herself back, squeezing against the wall looking terrified. He stopped when he was inches away. She felt his fingers in her curls, a graceful, light touch, and looked up hesitantly. He had an unreadable expression on his face as his fingers traced her peach-gold skin. Could she hope.? She felt a surge of triumph. "Haydan?"  
  
He didn't answer her. The golden ringlets were glorious, curling gently around him, shining with the illusion of light. But although beautiful, she was far from light. Such a pity.  
  
"You know it's you I love, don't you? I'm yours. He was just a mistake. Please, Haydan, I'll never do anything so stupid again." She clutched at his hand.  
  
"No," he agreed oddly. "You won't."  
  
He leant down. His breath was close, and her lips parted. He finally brushed his lips against hers softly. She drew him in closer, and whimpered, surrendering to his kiss. She didn't see the knife pressed against her slender white neck until it was too late. Her eyes widened again, impossibly wide this time. She still didn't understand. The gleam of his teeth shone in the filtered gloom, not quite into a smile. "That was a goodbye kiss, Janyla."  
  
He pressed the knife deeper in her throat. A thin ribbon of red blossomed onto the blade and she uttered a strangled sob. Emotion flared in her face - alarm, fear, anger - then the light started to drain from her eyes. He leaned in and whispered in that silky voice, a little husky as his eyes gleamed brighter, flaring with silver, "Slut."  
  
Conditioned to betrayal, he had hardened himself against women like these, but that didn't lessen the pleasure of punishing them. He didn't give her time to think further when he slit her throat: cleanly. Not out of compassion, but so she would have no time to heal. No chance for vengeance. He had enough ghosts chasing after him.  
  
He left her naked body on the bed without a shred of dignity. Her eyes were still open, no longer alert nor sultry, but blank. Red stained the matting, flowing in a small pool next to her body. Replacing the knife, he smiled in satisfaction and closed the door. The best thing about Valera City was that no one could, nor would, do anything about it. He sauntered out of the alley, and spotted a young witch, looking a little lost. She was a pretty, pale little thing. She turned in fright as he neared her, but relaxed slightly when she saw him. His charm fully in place, he smiled at her and held out a reassuring hand.  
  
Foolish lambs that wander in may never wander again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alexis! Alexis!"  
  
Stopping on her way to the coke machine, Alexis turned to the urgent calling of her name, bemused at the sight of the small hellion of a child flying up like a human soccer ball.  
  
"What is it, Peter? Didn't I tell you before not to run so fast? You might trip." She broke off to help him tie his shoelace, smiling exasperatedly. The chubby-cheek boy broke into a wide grin.  
  
"I never trip!" he declared proudly, anxious to impress her although he knew he didn't have to.  
  
"I didn't mean you would trip, I meant that you would trip other people!" She laughed, whacking him lightly on the head with her finger. His toothy grin always made her feel better.  
  
Peter paused a bit as he tried to remember the message he was meant to give her. "Um, Shane said. um. he said."  
  
"Yes?" she prompted "what did he say?"  
  
"To go to his office!" he blurted out, relieved that he had remembered. "He said it's important!"  
  
With his errand done, he danced off cheerfully, calling greetings to the other members of the organization. The law-enforcers of the Night World.  
  
Putting her wallet resignedly back in her bag - honestly, what does a person have to do here to have a little time to get a drink - she made her way to Shane's office. She knocked gingerly on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She walked inside and sat down at Shane's command as he looked up from the papers he was reading. "I assume you are wondering why I summoned you here," he began seriously, straight to the point, as usual. She waited for him to continue.  
  
"I am sending you on a mission. This is a dangerous mission, so I am only sending the best. Of course, you will not be alone, but the group of you, if you accept, will be guarding only a specific area. You will need protection, weapons and definitely have to check in with me each day."  
  
"What is this dangerous mission? I thought everything was pretty much peaceful."  
  
Shane looked uncomfortable, and cleared his throat. "That is true, so in this moment of peace, the council has decided to start on a particularly problematic area that has always been a thorn at our side. Can you think of the place I am talking about?" Tilting her head, she thought hard but her mind came up blank.  
  
Taking pity on her predicament, Shane continued, "We have control over all the Night people except in this one area, which we never had tried to breach due to other matters. But now that there is peace, I think it is about time that we install some law and order to this horrendous place before things get out of hand."  
  
Alexis looked at him, completely aghast. "You must be crazy! You don't - you don't mean VALERA CITY?"  
  
"Actually, that is exactly what I mean."  
  
She didn't share in his smile; she was too busy staring it him in disbelief. "Are you kidding?" she shouted at her boss, "There is no way our system can work in that godforsaken place."  
  
"That is why you are going to bring some light in there," Shane responded pleasantly, as if they were talking about the weather.  
  
Alexis was speechless for a good while. Finally, realizing that her demented boss was really serious about this mission "Whose idea was this?" she demanded "And who else is going?"  
  
"Well, Edith suggested it in a Council meeting and the Elders thought it would be a good idea. They have been growing too wild down there. It is hell, and it is starting to affect the neighboring areas. It will grow bigger if we aren't careful, and more powerful. Recently we have had continuing cases of murders and more gruesome happenings that occur anywhere else. We must either tame it or destroy it."  
  
"Edith?" Alexis said doubtfully, the only area of his argument that she could attack. Reluctantly, she acknowledged that she was starting to agree with him. "She."  
  
"I know you don't like the woman," he broke in, "but this time her idea is valid. She is not the point of this, Alexis, and you know it."  
  
"Then how, exactly, do you expect a group of us to bring down the whole place? It's mad idea. The whole city is crawling with criminals, where are you going to start?"  
  
"That's exactly it!" beamed Shane, a hopeless optimist, as he waved the stack of papers in her face. "This is where you are going to start. I know you don't realize this, but a city has to function with some sort of a hierarchy, even if there are no laws. We have to get rid of the most powerful people, and the rest wouldn't know whom to follow. One of the worst lot out of all the ringleaders is him." He jabbed a somewhat disdainful finger at the picture of a striking face, dark and arrogant but somehow charismatic.  
  
"Haydan?!" Alexis screeched, losing her cool completely. "THE Haydan? I thought he was a myth. I'm hunting a MYTH?" She paused at the thought and frowned dubiously at her boss, although the idea was beginning to appeal to her. He tried to maintain a serious expression at her melodrama.  
  
She studied the profile again. "Murder, rape, slaves, illegal human hunting, black market dealings, wealth from suspicious origins. Good Lord, is there anything this guy hasn't done?"  
  
"He seems to have left no space for imagination"  
  
"Imagination? Haydan is the vampire equivalent of Jack the Ripper, and you are telling ME to stop HIM?!" The last note raised slightly hysterically and Alexis had to tell herself mentally to calm down.  
  
"Actually, he doesn't look like a murderer," she observed reluctantly, "they usually have very cold, stony eyes as if they have seen too much of the world, but he looks like the type that enjoys life."  
  
"Apparently he enjoys life a little too much," He responded dryly.  
  
"And why is he called Haydan X? X? Is that a proper last name?" She countered, ignoring his comment, already engrossed in the mission despite herself.  
  
"X is because we haven't traced his family name yet. He is doing an extraordinary job of covering up information about his true identity. But you are more than welcome to find that information before you kill him."  
  
"You sound so confident. Does this mean I'm not given a choice on this matter?"  
  
"This is important, Alexis. This is to save any more people from accidentally getting wound up in there. These are all people with hard pasts, so you have to be extra careful; they will look out for one another."  
  
"But what if I refuse?" She baited him, although she had already made up her mind to do it.  
  
"Then no one else could possibly do it and come out alive, and if another member dies in your place in this mission I'll never speak to you again."  
  
Crestfallen, she pouted at him until he burst out laughing, the serious demeanor relaxing. "Don't give me that look, Alex, or I'll make sure the coke machine is forever removed from this place."  
  
Giving him a look of mock horror - she knew he was teasing her - she gave in. He was her boss, after all. "So who else is going to be on this mission?" she inquired breezily, trying to look as though she did not caaare.  
  
"Lyndall, the shapeshifter - she is from another team but apparently she was extremely efficient. And there is Craimer, the vampire. Bit of a temper, but a hell of a fighter. Ray, the witch and the schemer. Full of brilliant ideas, that one. And someone I can't quite remember."  
  
Alexis' heart gave a halfhearted thump. Oh. He wasn't going to be there after all.  
  
"Lucas! Wonderful leading skills." Her boss exclaimed as if reading her thoughts, sending her heart into small palpitations again. Shane grinned at her knowingly and winked. "I don't need to tell you about him. There's nothing I can say that you don't already know."  
  
Alexis knew she was flushing but refused to admit it. "What?" she countered innocently, then realized that her back was straight and stiff with tension and immediately tried to relax into a nonchalant pose, knowing that she failed miserably because her boss was laughing openly at her, having noticed the whole process. Annoyed, she flicked back her midnight hair and glared at him.  
  
"Now, now Alex," Shane smiled, his serious eyes warm and suspiciously misted. "You will come back to me safely, you understand? This is a dangerous mission."  
  
She knew he cared and was touched by it. Trying to lighten the mood she joked "Well, I don't know, what are the incentives? I might just happen to like that rotten city better with all the dashing villains running about - they'd be hard to resist."  
  
"Along with extremely high pay, I'll put in another coke machine," he promised with a brotherly smile "So you better come back in one whole, alive piece, you got that?"  
  
She leaned over his desk and ruffled his hair affectionately, ignoring his protests "Since when have I failed you? Where's your confidence in me, Sir? I'm going to pack now, you can mail that order form for the next coke machine, you hear?"  
  
He laughed and propped his feet up on the desk and blew her a kiss "You little witch, I'll make sure you won't regret it. I have a couple of vouchers too."  
  
"I don't want vouchers," Alex said from the doorway. Blushing slightly, she added "Could you please. just. put me next to Lucas on the ride there?" She rushed hastily out of the room before he could respond and missed his astonished expression.  
  
* * * * * 


	3. Chapter 2

Before I start, I'd like to say thank tamashii and neona-deniker for taking the time to write lovely reviews. For the rest of you, don't forget reviews are available 24/7, no charges or GST required. (Hint, hint)  
  
Tamashii - Yes. I quite agree that Haydan deserves to get his head flushed down a toilet, especially a stagnant, mould-infested one. Never thought of my writing as 'classy', but I'll try my best from now ; ) I've noticed that you've been writing quite a few stories. how do you keep it up all at once?  
  
Neona-deniker - Terrific to hear from you again! I'm glad that you're looking forward to the next chapter. I'm on holiday right now and I'll keep writing. Yep, this is NW and not Daybreak, and romantic troubles coming up - definitely. Any advice or comments are always welcome. I guess I sort of have a soft spot for you 'cos you gave me my very first review! If you plan on writing, I'll be interested in seeing your stories. =)  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Haydan was so amused by the message that he couldn't stop laughing, almost falling off the fur seat in his mirth. "What?" he gasped between howls of uncontrollable laughter "Repeat that message!"  
  
The human shifted uneasily, knowing he was in great risk. He had heard of Haydan's unpredictable ways from the other slaves and had dreaded carrying the message here. The guard beside him gave him a hard shove at his hesitation and he blurted out the message again, quavering. "He - I mean, Master Blackwell wishes to warn you that- that the Council has sent assassins after you. He said that if you want more information you must see him directly and bring gold with you."  
  
He edged away from the guard, who hadn't taken those yellow, wolf-hungry eyes off him.  
  
"I've never heard anything so funny in all my life," grinned Haydan, regaining some resemblance of control. "Unbelievable. The Council must be getting bored to start meddling with Valera City. Or do they just enjoy sending misbehaving members on a suicide mission?"  
  
He finished his musing and summoned another guard at the snap of his fingers. "I want you to check up on this, Luther. It's not as simple as it seems. The Council knows better than to mess with us. There must be something behind it. Or do they honestly think they can defeat me? Bring the city to the feet of imperial Justice?" His voice, resonant and compelling, rang mockingly through the hallway.  
  
His eyes seemed to deepen in color as they focused sharply on the guard before him, "I trust you will do a sufficient job on this, Luther?"  
  
Although strong and toughened by years of training, the guard couldn't help the slight shiver that rippled through his body. "Yes, Sir." He assured, and hurried to do his bidding as soon as Haydan dismissed him.  
  
"As for you, human," Haydan turned back to the human who didn't even try to hide his fear, and was backing slowly away. "I am in a generous mood today, even if I hate your kind with a passion you'll never understand. Weak and pathetic as you are, you will be rewarded."  
  
In a careless, indifferent gesture, he tossed gold coins at the slave, who gathered them up gratefully and scampered out. Haydan didn't miss his guard's disappointed expression.  
  
"Don't worry," he winked cheerfully, "You have the chance to hunt him later."  
  
The guard beamed, his yellow eyes flaring. Haydan's guards were all half- wild for the better effect in fighting and hunting, though he made sure that they were completely loyal to him. He detested docile, meek things, unless they were for dinner. Speaking of dinner.. His fangs gleamed as he ordered the guard to bring in the slave girls he had chosen that day. He preferred slaves whose spirit wasn't broken yet. There was the right mixture of defiance, shame and fear that brought out the flavor in their blood. Nothing was more intoxicating than the spice of fear and the power of new blood coursing through his veins. He had learnt that long ago. Life isn't about trust and love: it is a deadly game - precise and unmerciful - in which you either win or lose. It is all a game of power and control, and he is the ultimate master.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She was ready. With only a light travelling pack with the barest necessities, Alexis waited at the junction and wondered if they had forgotten about her, of it they were late, or.  
  
Even as she started to list her doubts, the car pulled up. It was a nondescript sports car, but the interior was luxury designed and more spacious that it appeared. Also, one of the engineers had fixed this model to travel at speeds compatible with a racing car. She loved it. Casually, she opened the door and slid in, shutting the door behind her. The car went on smoothly.  
  
Green eyes. They were the first things she noticed, and she was staring before she could help herself. They were such a beautiful color, like emeralds; a deep, clear green. Oh no! Flushing to find herself being intently assessed by the green eyes, the same eyes that had been haunting her daydreams for so long, Alexis focused on Lucas. He was looking at her expectantly, as if she was supposed to do something.  
  
He had caught her staring! Feeling embarrassed, Alex cleared her throat and inquired, "What?"  
  
Those green eyes crinkled with laughter as he repeated, "I asked if you were Alexis."  
  
"Oh!" she floundered, feeling like a complete idiot "I mean. yes, I am."  
  
"I'm Lucas, Lucas Blackthorn. Welcome to the team," he had a sunny smile and she found herself responding, relaxing finally.  
  
I already know who you are she couldn't help thinking, a touch wistfully, but you don't know who I am.  
  
She had only been joking when she told Shane to get her a seat next to him, and he had really done it! She was going to give it to him bad when she got back. she sighed as she recognized her own fib. she was more likely to hug him to death than strangle him. Pulling herself together, she focused on the other team members, who greeted her briefly.  
  
Lyndall was sleek and graceful in the passenger seat at the front, but she turned to give Alexis a friendly smile, which reached her eyes. She was dressed in pure black, with short hair in a flawless bob, the color of rich chestnut. Efficient, Shane had said, and she looked it. But also trustworthy and brave, Alexis decided, and someone she could definitely get along with.  
  
Ray was on the thin side, being a thinker, but it was obvious that he was well trained physically too. He was driving steadily, with the utmost concentration that Alexis approved of. His eyes were a shade of violet, common in witches, but a shade lighter than hers. Ray had spiky brown hair, with long artist's fingers that suggested a bit of a dreamer in him, too. His ideas would be useful for the team, as a team needed brains with brawn. Speaking of which, was exactly the way to describe Craimer.  
  
Although Shane had warned her about his temper, he seemed to be in a good mood now, powerful in build and agile, he was built to fight. She could see the bulge of his muscles even though his hand resting on the seat, on the other side of Lucas. Craimer noticed her studying him and raised his dark brows, as if asking if she approved. She smiled and his face lit up, and she would have called his expression cute if the world didn't seem ridiculous on a fighter like him. His features were rougher, and he wore a tight shirt which did not get in the way during action, but which also showed off his muscles.  
  
Lucas was also nicely muscled, although in a much more compact way. He wasn't as big as Craimer, but tall and divine, like an Adonis. With those incredible green eyes, ruffled gold hair and the enchanting smile, she didn't dare look at him, all too aware that he was right beside her, his right arm and thigh brushing ever so lightly against hers when the car swerved a corner. He was the calm one, the leader and the person who helped the group work together. He was a fighter as well as a thinker, but most of all he commanded respect and made the decisions. She knew that she'd have to get used to him before the action started, but for now she just wanted to enjoy being close to him.  
  
She had never been shy, but she just couldn't be unaffected by him. Usually confident and open, she turned into a tongue-tied, stammering fool around him. It wasn't like she wasn't used to guys, but there was just something about Lucas that affected her. No wonder Shane had been so amused. Alexis cursed herself for being such a coward, when she could fight so well.  
  
She had strength, but that wasn't useful when many Night Worlders were much more powerful than she was, especially since she is a witch. But besides her extensive knowledge of spells and her witchfire, she was terrific with weapons, accurate and skilled. She had been taught by her father who had been one of the best trained in the Council in his time.  
  
Forcing herself to concentrate on the present, she ignored the way Lucas leant over her slightly to close the window, and fixed her violet gaze outside, avoiding her own reflection in the glass. She shouldn't have sat next to someone who affected her so much. Wondering if she could somehow convince them to stop and let her sit on the opposite side of Craimer, as far away from Lucas as she could get without seeming eccentric, Alexis tugged at her hair, curled into a bun to avoid flying to other people's faces. She was careful to shield her thoughts, in case any of her team members were extra strong telepathics, only to realize she was too late when Ray looked at her through the rear view mirror and winked.  
  
Horrified, Alexis mouthed silently "Do you know?" and gave a groan of despair when he nodded cheerfully before focusing on the road.  
  
Sorry, couldn't help it, he sent to her, you were thinking pretty loud.  
  
Alexis realized that both Lucas and Craimer were looking at her strangely now, and had heard her groan.  
  
"I won't tell," Ray told her out loud, "I promise."  
  
"Tell what?" They both demanded at the same time.  
  
"No secrets between team members," joined in Lyndall from the front passenger seat.  
  
"Don't worry it's a witch thing," Ray laughed, saving Alexis from trying to conjure up a passable excuse.  
  
"Just don't think too loud around Ray," she warned the others, half- grumbling and half taking it in good humor.  
  
The rest of the trip was uneventful, between silences, small talk and business, they stopped for petrol, food and breaks. Lyndall took turns driving with Ray and they checked that no one was tailing them. Valera City was a long way away, in another state. Instead of stopping to book a hotel, they drove on tirelessly through the night. Well, the drivers did, but Alexis was dropping off to sleep from sheer boredom. She felt cramped and didn't have a chance to stretch her legs. She never got carsick, but she disliked being caged in. Although not overly, since Lucas was right beside her.  
  
Before she knew it she was nodding off to sleep, nearly banging her forehead against the windowpane when she dozed off. Lucas' quick reflexes saved her a nasty bump. He was grinning at her. "I've been watching you for the past ten minutes and you can barely keep your eyes awake. I told you to drink that coffee."  
  
"I don't like being dependent on anything!" Alexis protested sleepily, swaying slightly. Her hair had escaped the confinements of the bun and puffed in a smoky black halo around her head.  
  
To her surprise, he put an arm around her shoulder, ignoring Ray's amused glance from the passenger's seat, and let her rest against his chest. "Here, lean on me," he whispered.  
  
She wanted to protest, but felt a little lightheaded at his nearness. He was so warm and solid. Knowing that she was fighting a losing battle - one that she was losing quite willingly - she sighed and snuggled a little closer and relaxed. She could hear his steady heartbeat and felt incredibly safe. Alexis fell asleep within minutes with a small smile on her face.  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 3

I'm very grateful to Tamashii, neona-deniker and fin for reviewing - thanks, guys - it really means a lot to me! Right now, since I'm half- heartedly trying to starve before the formal (prom/ball/graduation dance), reviews are appreciated equally to rich, creamy, ice-cream topped ice chocolate drinks, dripping with fudge and chocolate wisps. Mmn ~ don't get me started. (o'_'o)  
  
Tamashii - Thank you for the review, I'm glad you love the story!! I was actually very, VERY nervous about putting it up. I've been pretty busy lately, but I'll try to write ASAP. Don't think you would need it, but good luck with your stories! =P  
  
neona-deniker - Hey =) Since it probably won't really get explained, she had liked Lucas from afar. So she's still getting to know him in person because she has this inexplicable shyness around him. Which she might get over soon ;) I'd love to read your stories when you put them up! Where are you living right now, by the way? Tonga sounds great - I want to visit one day! Actually.I want to visit everywhere else as well. Sounds like you love travelling? Thanks, I'm determined to enjoy the holiday, no matter what surprises life throws at me (it's been doing a good job of surprising me thus far) and keep writing!  
  
fin - Thanks for reviewing!! Oh boy. Being a Scorpio, I've got this big mystery thing (even when it might not be mysterious) so I'll try not to give too much away. But who Alexis ends up with is still in question, because I'm still agonizing over *her* decision. More about Hayden will be revealed by and by. I hope you won't hold it against me if I say "you'll find out soon enough" '_^ Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I'll try to make the chapters longer later on!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
By the time she awoke, they had nearly reached the city. Valera City sprung from an unmapped destination, somewhere in the Southern desert. Occasionally mistaken for a mirage, a trick of the mind, the city was enchanted to be invisible to the common eye. But once you went in, there was no coming out. But maybe they could be an exception. It was a huge "maybe" - the stake would probably be their lives.  
  
In a way, it bore a resemblance to Las Vegas, where the city comes alive at night and displays its true colors. If neon lights represented the gambling city, Valera was defined by black dealings, fights and underground networks. It was about survival, and unscrupulous ways of getting there, no matter what the cost: A dollar. A life. A soul.  
  
Valera City was the vortex of the world, where it sucked in the good and the evil. Where it all mixed up and nothing mattered anymore. Where the oppression threatens to devour and transform.  
  
The heat was intense; even with the air conditioning at full blast, beats of sweat were dotting their brows. Some sort of magnetism seemed to be pulling them toward the city, but they couldn't be sure exactly where it was. And then the heat waves flickered, and for the barest of moments they saw an oasis. Of buildings and high rises, of cars and highways and people walking around. Of a gigantic fountain spraying blue water. Of a distant mirage straight ahead. They pressed on, wheels crunching over gravelly road. They entered the edge of the city and the space around them rippled and shimmered, and for that second, Alexis felt almost bodiless.  
  
And then they were there, in the inner boundaries of the city.  
  
The road was jammed with cars - an inordinate amount sleek and expensive (and of highly suspicious origins). But the city was crawling with criminals; they would not last long if they started pumping bullets into everyone around them. This was an undercover mission. Nevertheless their car did look rather dumpy next to the shiny Mercedes and Ferrari that flanked either side.  
  
Ray was at the wheel, looking calm, but Alexis could see that his skin prickled slightly and from time to time he would glance at other drivers. Some looked menacing, some looked like normal day-to-day people and some enjoyed their gangster role so much so that the looked as if they had stepped off a scene in 'Godfather'. The atmosphere was much more subdued and tense now that they had entered the city, aware of the uncomfortable knowledge that nobody in Valera City was unarmed.  
  
"Do you see the humans dressed in white and gray?" Lucas whispered in Alexis' ear. He inclined his head at one man who wore a medieval robe of plain white, rimmed with steel gray trimming. Alexis nodded, fascinated. "They're slaves."  
  
"Where exactly are we headed for now? We do not know anything of Haydan's headquarters." Lyndall asked. Of the whole team, she looked the least bothered. With her Gucci sunglasses tucked casually over her head, she looked as if she were on vacation.  
  
Ray didn't take his eyes off the road as he explained, "Normally we'd settle for a place to stay, but we received information that Haydan would be at the Towers in an hour."  
  
"Where do we get this information?" Craimer asked from the backseat, his muscled arm bulging as he reached down and inserted bullets into his handgun.  
  
"We have our informants." Ray said smugly.  
  
"Council spies."  
  
"Much too blunt, Lucas. My way sounded better."  
  
They had passed a few traffic lights when a huge truck to their right cut in rudely. The truck driver blasted the horn, and in response Ray gave the finger.  
  
"Very mature." Alexis rolled her eyes, and Lucas grinned.  
  
"Keep your eyes peeled for Haydan, guys. we might see him along the way."  
  
They sidled to a stop behind the petrol truck at the next traffic light, when the truck driver suddenly opened his door and bolted. The short man stumbled slightly, but kept running without a backward glance, as if a pack of famished wolves were snapping in his wake.  
  
"What the hell? Hey! Hey!"  
  
There was the barest of pauses, and they all stared at each other.  
  
The realization seemed to hit them all at once when they looked back at the truck. Or rather, at the dark red sign that read ~ Caution. Highly Flammable ~  
  
"EVACUATE!" Someone yelled.  
  
They all dived for the door and ran, scattering in record speed. People around them seemed to be doing the same thing, or reversing madly in their expensive cars. For a moment, the air seemed to hover - then sunlight glinted from a building to their left. A split second later, the sound of a gunshot rang out and the truck exploded in a supernova of fire. Flames leapt and smoke billowed out, engulfing them in heat while they choked for air. Alexis darted a glance back, to see their car catapulting a few meters in the air, flipping over, then slamming back on the road in another explosion. The noise was unbelievable. The air was fueled with gas fumes and burned rubber, and it rained fragments of glass and metal as they kept running, chased by licks of flame spreading closer, and closer, and closer.  
  
People were screaming and coughing, and she could hear a few swearing. A hand grabbed hers through the smoke and they kept running. Then gradually, the smoke died down enough for them to see. In the place of the truck and within its large radius remained only chunks of melted metal and flaming rubber.  
  
At a safe distance, they all stopped, panting for breath as they surveyed the damage in shock. Lyndall brushed a hand across her sooty face as let out a bark of strained laughter, bordering on hysteria. "It's gone. All gone. Holy shit. We had been in the city for all of what - 20 minutes?"  
  
"Yeah," The muscle in Craimer's jaw flexed. Twice. "Almost killed on the first day in this godforsaken place."  
  
"Calm down," Lucas ordered, half-commanding, half-soothing. "What about our supplies?"  
  
Craimer had somehow shouldered two bags in the panic, one bag of weapons and the other money and documents.  
  
"Bless you!" Ray sighed, "And bless your mother, and your mother's mother."  
  
Alexis looked at him to see what he had saved, and was slightly amused to see that he had grabbed a packet of potato crisps. Interesting priorities. At least he still had the mobile phone tucked into his pocket.  
  
"Haydan must have deliberately fed our informants false information," Lucas said grimly. He raked one hand through his mussed hair. "This was a warning to us."  
  
Alexis looked down and realized that Lucas had taken her hand during the explosion and she was clinging to it. She withdrew sharply, confused at herself. His emerald eyes flickered in her direction, unusually bright against the soot darkening his cheekbones. Although just as battered as the rest of them, he somehow managed to look like an avenging angel.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Craimer grimaced, hefting the bags with his hands. "Don't know about you guys, but I am more determined than ever to get the bastard."  
  
"For now we need to find a place to stay, and to clean up. Any ideas who could help us?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Lei."  
  
Lucas raised his eyebrow at Craimer. "Your friend?"  
  
Craimer grinned, the boyish smile lighting up his face so that for an instant he looked mischievous. "Best friends since we could walk. I'll give him a call. Pass me the phone, Ray."  
  
Ray obliged with a flourish of his hands. "So this is one of our informants, I hear. Never caught his last name though. Lei what.?"  
  
Craimer shot him a strange look. "Lei. Just Lei. He doesn't belong to anyone. No family. Easier for a spy."  
  
The mangled, sooty team waited by the roadside with as much dignity as they could muster until Lei picked them up in his van, shaking with barely contained laughter at their disheveled appearance. But as Ray pointed out lamely (to the groans of the others), they had really entered with a 'bang'.  
  
* * *  
  
Lei had smooth skin the color of light toffee, and a wide, easy smile. But despite the easygoing attitude, there was a mercenary edge in his eyes, which was probably needed in order to fit in.  
  
"Tamed by the Forbidden City, hey?" He grinned, turning the wheel madly, earning a few blaring horns and obscene remarks. Nice as he was, the man drove his van like a lunatic. "But good to see you again, Craimer. Even if you are on a suicide mission."  
  
Craimer smiled and they hi-fived, when Alexis noticed a tattoo of a dragon on Lei's wrist, curling around his left arm.  
  
"I can't believe you're out for Haydan's blood. Why weren't you sent on a mission for smaller fish? You had to pick a shark. No, you had to pick the shark."  
  
"That's the idea," Lucas murmured dryly, his hand gripping the side door. They were all clinging to the car so that they weren't thrown when Lei swerved, which was always packed with excessive energy and violence.  
  
Lei laughed. "You guys are crazy. Not a bit of sense in you. I like that."  
  
He veered past another corner, and they all clutched the handles tighter. "Nearly there, now. Home sweet home."  
  
The van rolled to an abrupt halt in front a small apartment. It was three storied and constructed with gray concrete slabs. With its boarded windows and rusty door, it looked more like a jail cell than a home, but they weren't complaining. It was much better, much safer, than the streets.  
  
Abruptly Lei turned around. His face was bathed in half shadows as he said quietly, "I've been sitting tight, undercover, for three years just waiting for this moment. But even I don't know exactly what goes on in their meetings. All I know is that it's something big. And they're almost ready to make their plans into action. So you guys better be careful. You have to be smart to survive in Valera. He was just toying with you today, he didn't have to wait for the truck driver to run before opening fire, you understand what I mean?"  
  
His eyes scanned their faces as if willing them to understand. "This mission is important, and I have a feeling that it would save lives - many lives. For three years I've waited in this hellhole, so don't fail them, and don't fail me. Somehow I know we can do it. Now lets get out and have something to eat."  
  
"Yessir," Ray said mutely, as Lei slid out from the driver's seat and started for the door.  
  
Alexis hesitated before opening the door and chasing after him. She reached him as he was stepping inside. "Um. I have a question,"  
  
He turned, his lips curved in a half smile. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you happen to have coke in this place? I'm really thirsty."  
  
* * * * * 


	5. Chapter 4

Ummm, another chapter finally! I'm really sorry about not updating for ages and ages. I kept intending to, but life got very busy. (Excuses, excuses.) I hope this didn't put you guys off too much, but I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for it! Comments are very welcome. I'd really love to know what you think. =)  
  
Tamashii - Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I do plan to keep this story up, eventually. Didn't realize how long writer's block could go for! Hope you enjoy this and thank you very much for reviewing.  
  
neona-deniker - Hey! Glad that you're still reading this ^_^ I'm still waiting to see your story, although I admit maintain these chapters (and starting) was harder than it seemed. Are you still in Germany? Hope you had a great Xmas, by the way!  
  
littlemissgiggles - Thank you! *Blush* I will try to update faster from now on. And my computer can't read ".'s" (three dots in a row). Can yours? Because I tend to use them a lot normally, and I'm not sure if it's just the site.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON THERE?" Shane's distressed voice yelled from the phone. Alexis winced and held the phone further from her ear. The rest of the team watched from the tattered living room, both amused and embarrassed. How were they going to explain about the car?  
  
"Shane-"  
  
"The friggin' car went right off the screen! Do you realize that we put detectors - which cost a fortune, by the way - on that vehicle so we know where you are? It's for your safety! Are you guys alright? What the hell happened? Hello? Are you going to tell me, or what!"  
  
"Just shut up and listen!" Alexis screeched back, waving her arms about in exasperation. "I've been trying to tell you for the past ten minutes!"  
  
He shut up, and Alexis could imagine him frowning with arms folded across his chest. She could practically feel the waves of stubbornness radiating from the phone.  
  
She sighed and leant on the kitchen counter. "The car blew up," she confessed.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"No wait - just let me explain! We entered the city, and we were driving toward the towers. You remember the information we received? Anyway, out of nowhere, this truck pulls up and the driver ran away. We got out of there as fast as we could, then there was a gunshot and the tanker blew up, taking about twenty other cars with it."  
  
"Are you okay? Is anybody hurt?" Honestly, he sounded like an anxious father.  
  
"No, we're all fine. We lost some supplies, though."  
  
"You'll have to find more in the city. We can't risk sending others in there to give you supplies. You have enough money, right? Where are you at the moment?"  
  
"We're with Lei. Just for now, until we figure something out."  
  
Shane paused. "That's a little dangerous, you know."  
  
"He knows what he's doing. It's only temporary. Don't worry so much. How did Haydan know about us anyway?"  
  
Her question was followed by a very pregnant pause. "Hello? Shane?"  
  
"That's the thing," he said finally, "We suspect that someone leaked information to Haydan. An insider. A traitor."  
  
"A spy?!" She didn't realize that she had raised her voice until she saw the others staring at her.  
  
"Yes," his voice sounded bleak. "This is going to make your mission harder, Alexis. Maybe you guys should head back for now until we found out who it is."  
  
"No way! We're not quitting this case!" She looked at the rest, who nodded vigorously, especially Lei. Lucas looked grim. Craimer looked furious.  
  
"I won't put your lives in danger. But, well, continue for now, but I want you to report to me every day. You got that? And if anything seems suspicious, or if we can't find the weasel in time, be prepared to drop this mission and come straight back." Shane ordered. And then he hung up.  
  
Sheesh.  
  
"We heard all that," Ray commented from the couch. He picked at his frayed jeans absentmindedly. "He was shouting so loud the whole neighborhood could hear him. But the whole intimidation tactic doesn't work. We're not gonna back out now."  
  
"But he's right, we have to be careful. Haydan has more advantages than us. This is his haven, guys - he has the contacts, he knows the city, and he is aware of us. We have to protect ourselves." Lucas' eyes slid towards Alexis as he said the last words, as if he thought she needed the protection most of all. She flushed.  
  
Their silent interchange was not lost on Lei. He looked at Alexis, taking in her delicate form. "She may look little, Lucas, but I'll bet she's not so easy to beat," he said, looking amused, "But don't you guys worry. I have my lucky blade here, I'll look after you."  
  
He carefully pulled a knife from inside his boot, a beautifully crafted knife with ancient ruins engraved in the hilt. "This is Baiser." He looked as pleased as a 10-year-old boy showing off a new bike.  
  
"Are you still carrying that thing around?" Craimer commented from the sofa, "I still remember what it means. French isn't it? For 'kiss'."  
  
Lyndall choked on her coffee.  
  
Lei grinned, looking unabashed. "Streamlined kiss. Kiss of death. Kiss of the dragon."  
  
Tactfully, the team chose not to comment. ~ I'll attribute his eccentricity to living far too long in Valera City ~ Ray's voice whispered in Alexis' mind. She shot him a sharp glance, but her mouth twitched.  
  
"What I don't understand," Lyndall broke in, looking slightly flustered, "is why Haydan didn't get rid of us today. It would have made things a lot easier for him."  
  
Lei's expression turned serious and the mirth from his eyes drained. "He doesn't want easy. This is a guy who likes to play with you - manipulate your fear and draw it out in a game of power. A battle of will. Haydan loves a challenge. If you are hard to beat, then he'd be all the more delighted."  
  
"Are you afraid of him?" Alexis asked softly, sensing something disturbed underneath his seriousness.  
  
His gaze swept downwards. "I'm not the sort of person that admits easily to fear." He admitted slowly, "But I have to say he freaks me out. He's unpredictable. Sometimes I wonder if.- if he has a heart at all. Most bad guys have some form of conscience - it's something I've always believed in. It makes them crack, falter or make mistakes. He makes me question that belief."  
  
Craimer got up from the sofa, and quietly put a hand on Lei's shoulder. Lei turned his head, surprised, but relaxed when he saw his friend. There was no need for words between them, but there was a bond, a friendship, so strong that it struck something in Alexis. She would be lucky if she ever met a friendship like that in her lifetime. Mostly her associates were partners she met during missions, but it wasn't close. It wasn't really friendship. All of sudden she felt a wave of loneliness wash over her.  
  
"Go to sleep, Alex." Lucas sounded concerned. "It's been a long day."  
  
Weariness seeped in, blotting out her thoughts. "Yeah," she mumbled before climbing into her sheets - they were all camping out on the floor of Lei's apartment because he didn't have enough rooms. Before drifting off in a deep, dreamless sleep, she thought she heard faint voices talking.  
  
"So how come you're never so concerned for me, huh?"  
  
"Shut up, Ray. Stop teasing him."  
  
"Quiet, both of you. You'll wake her up."  
  
"SHHH!"  
  
".Yeow! No need to resort to violence! ."  
  
And then it was followed by the sound of warm, carefree laughter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wake up," Alex felt someone nudge her.  
  
"Mmm?" She sat up, wide awake, then promptly wished she could go back to sleep again. Lyndall was staring down at her with a business-like expression on her face, reminding her of Haydan and their mission. Groaning inwardly, she crawled out of the blankets.  
  
"This is no time to laze around, Alex. We have to refill our supplies today. We're running low on ammunition and Ray is making a list of what we need to buy today." Briskly, she turned around and pulled open the curtains, letting sunlight flood in. "It's six o'clock already," she added, as if all normal people usually wake up before that hour, then headed out of the room.  
  
The others were looking well fed by the time Alexis reached the living room, and Lucas pushed some cereal towards her. "Morning, sunshine," he grinned at her disgruntled expression.  
  
"Where's my coke?" Alexis demanded, plonking herself down and taking a bite of soggy cereal, "I cannot start this morning cheerfully without my coke." She nudged her bowl of goop meaningfully.  
  
"You, my dear girl, have a serious addiction," Ray said affectionately, looking up briefly from his list. She glanced over and saw it was a reasonably long list of assorted weapons, bugs and communication necessities. With a flourish of his pen, he added 'Coca Cola - 1 box' to the list. Alex felt a bit better.  
  
"Right," Lucas stood up "Where did you say we could buy all this again, Lei?"  
  
"No problem, I'll just drive you guys there. I'm just on my way out for an errand anyway." Lei said cheerfully, oblivious to the looks of dismay on the others' faces.  
  
"Oh boy," Alexis heard Lyndall mutter.  
  
Half an hour later, they scrambled out of Lei's van, looking a slight shade of green. As they pulled themselves together on the highway, Ray looked at Craimer quizzically.  
  
"What?" Craimer asked, looking a bit annoyed.  
  
"I was just wondering - can vampires throw up?" Ray inquired mischievously "I mean, would you be throwing up blood?"  
  
Wisely, they ignored him and proceeded into the store. It was dark and dimly lit, the narrow walls giving it a sinister look. Inside were racks and racks of guns, rifles and pistols. The man at the counter - obviously a werewolf - sniffed at them as they came in. "Watcha lookin' for?" He growled through his frazzled beard.  
  
Ray, list in hand, made his way over and started to discuss what they needed with him. The man sniffed at them suspiciously "This is gonna cost you a packet, fellas."  
  
In reply, Lucas pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket, and without a word the man started showing them around the store. Lyndall nudged Alexis and pointed. In one corner there were ninja stars, poisonous darts, swords, bulletproof vests, silver bullets and wooden spears. Fighting sticks were also lined up in neat piles as well as various other objects that looked quite illegal.  
  
Alexis was just fingering one of the fighting sticks in inspection - a handsome one of resilient oak - when the door opened soundlessly and a tall woman stepped in. Her movements were graceful but cat-like as she prowled towards the counter. She looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Who's that?" Craimer whispered in her ear. "I swear I've seen her before."  
  
The woman averted her profile to the sound of his voice, and startled hazel eyes met with her violet ones. Met, held and clashed. A familiar dislike lodged in Alex's throat and realization hit. Edith. What the hell was that woman doing here?  
  
Edith was poised as if on the verge of fleeing, but sensing dawning recognition in Alex's eyes, she smiled and walked towards her instead. "What a co-incidence, seeing you here," She purred coyly, picking invisible lint off her sleeve.  
  
"Edith," Alexis could not help her stiffness - the attempt to be polite was taking a strain on her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Craimer and Lyndall stare at her curiously, but she was busy figuring out what was different from the woman. It was her hair; usually coiled in a tight bun during council meetings, it was now flowing loose. And she had gotten rid of her glasses. As much as it galled her to admit, Edith looked attractive out of her business suit.  
  
"I'm from the council." Edith explained, smiling coldly to the others. "Heard about your little.. incident yesterday."  
  
"Edith," a voice exclaimed, sounding amazed, "What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
The voice belonged to Lucas, from behind them. Edith's demeanor melted into honey smooth as soon as her appreciative gaze fixed on his golden head. "Why, is it really so hard to believe?" She lowered her lashes as if hurt. "The council has their own reasons for sending me here. I won't be hindering your mission."  
  
"No, since you started our mission in the first place." Commented Ray, who had joined them. He was hefting a huge, bulging bag, which Craimer stepped forward and offered to carry. Ray gave him a grateful smile.  
  
"Mmn, indeed." Edith's eyes never moved from Lucas, and he looked uncomfortable. Looking civilized was painful for Alexis, who felt as if steam was building up, and was probably coming out of her ears. Noticing her annoyance, Edith let out a low, throaty chuckle.  
  
"Always such a child, Alex." Her amusement intensified when Alexis flushed.  
  
"How can I compare to such maturity of your advanced years?" Alex replied airily, shooting her a sweet smile.  
  
Edith's eyes gleamed. "I'll be speaking with you when you head back from this mission, Lucas. We have a lot of catching up to do." She swung around and stalked out of the store.  
  
Ergh. Bitch! Alex couldn't help detesting the woman.  
  
~ Why, Alex ~ Ray sounded half shocked, half amused ~ I've never seen you so hostile ~  
  
"What was that about?" Lyndall asked her quietly. "You two fought before?"  
  
"Personal quarrel." Alex said shortly. As they made their way out of the shop a reluctant smile stole over her lips. "Two years ago we fought over the same guy,"  
  
"And who won?"  
  
"She did," Alex admitted shame-faced. "I was young and foolish back then. I didn't like how she treated him."  
  
"Lucky guy," Murmured Ray, scanning down their shopping list again, "What did he say about having two beautiful girls fighting over him?" "He didn't know we fought. He just thought we disliked each other." Alex said softly. She darted a glance at Lucas and Craimer, who were pretending not to listen and staring at the pavement as if it fascinated them. "I loved Shane like a brother, and hated the way she would use him. And maybe I was jealous of the attention he gave her too. So I confronted her and it turned ugly."  
  
With that, she turned abruptly and sauntered down the street, leaving the others staring after her wordlessly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Luther watched him carefully from the corner of his yellow eyes and a part of him - a very small part - wondered what was it about this man that scared him so. Well, not so much scared, but awed. Meek. Okay, Scared.  
  
There was something very predatory and sharp about Haydan, something dark. Strangely enough not dark enough to be evil - if evil really existed. Just unfathomable, unpredictable and unseen. There was more to Haydan that what met the eye, he was sure of it. But for some reason he couldn't even decipher in words, he knew he would protect this man with his life. This figure, staring out the window as if seeing nothing, and at the same time, everything. His presence was like compacted energy, honed and ready to strike. Even the air around him seemed to be affected. Luther swore that sometimes he could practically see his master's aura.  
  
"Wait. Who's that?" Haydan had stiffened, his eyes focused.  
  
Luther raised the binoculars to his eyes and followed the moving figures down the street. "The girl? With the ripply black hair?"  
  
"She is a part of the team sent down, isn't she? Get me the file on her."  
  
Luther hurried to obey. Haydan flicked through the papers with renewed interest, looking thoughtful. "She's our link, Luther. I'm sure of it."  
  
The werewolf wondered how he could have possibly recognized her from this distance without binoculars. Then again, nearly everything about Haydan was extraordinary. He was speaking again now, almost to himself, tasting the girl's name on his lips like a delicacy. "Alexis. Alexis. We'll start on her first. I have a plan."  
  
He turned from the window and smiled at the wolf, who hastily lowered his eyes. It was a bladed smile. Devoted as he was, Luther couldn't help but shiver.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alexis sat outside on the concrete steps, feeling the night wind graze her face, and looked up at the stars. It wasn't that this mission was getting too much for her - she just needed a break. A rest from other people. It was at times like this when she missed her family the most.  
  
If she smoked, it would have been the perfect excuse to sit outside and have some time to herself, but she didn't. And there was no time for regrets, not for anything. Not even to wonder why on earth she was hunting a seemingly nameless, faceless guy that they had never laid eyes on before. Who was so evil and elusive they couldn't get close to him. Who she hadn't even known about until a few days ago. Sometimes life didn't make any sense.  
  
The door opened quietly behind her and her heart skipped a beat. Jean-clad legs dropped beside her casually, and although her heart dipped slightly in disappointment, Alexis started breathing again. It wasn't him.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Craimer's voice asked.  
  
"Peachy," She tilted her head so she could meet his eyes, and stuck out her tongue. "Just needed some fresh air. Some time to think."  
  
"Are you having second thoughts about this mission?" Straightforward and blunt as always.  
  
Alexis let out a little laugh. "How about the one hundredth thought? One thousandth? Don't get me wrong. I think what Haydan has done is terrible. I agree that justice should be served. But sometimes - don't you wonder - what's the point to all this? What right do WE have to condemn him?"  
  
His eyes studied her solemnly. "Sometimes there is no right and wrong, Alex. Sometimes we just have to go by what we believe. And I believe a lot more people would be safer without this guy. I believe that none of us are perfect - but someone has to do the dirty work and bring these bad guys in. And that to make life fairer, to make society work, the law has to be abided to. I don't claim to be sinless, Alexis. But I can say that I'm proud to work for the Council."  
  
Silence sank between them as she contemplated his words. After a while she patted his hand appreciatively. "Thanks. I really needed that."  
  
He sighed and leaned back, staring into the distance.  
  
"So," Alexis glanced at him carefully. "What's bugging you?"  
  
She thought he wouldn't answer when he didn't say anything for a long time. Finally, he spoke, drawing out each word as if they pained him to admit. "I'm worried about Lei."  
  
"Lei?"  
  
"He - he's changed." He folded his hand across his chest in a subconscious gesture of self-protection. "After these years of working here, he's not as happy as he used to be. I can sense it. Underneath it all, I think the darkness of this place has touched him. Marked him. Maybe he can never be free of its shadows."  
  
She looked at him, awed. "I don't think I've ever heard you speak like that - like you have tonight."  
  
He looked embarrassed, but he uncrossed his arms.  
  
"He's strong, Craimer. He can get through this. Hell, he's survived brilliantly so far, that it's amazing he's only been affected a little by this godforsaken city. But he's seen too much, heard too much, it's a little not to feel tired or dark when you look around and all you see is the ugliness of this world. And he's lucky to have a friend like you. You guys are like family." Alexis paused, "At times I envy it."  
  
Emotion poured through Craimer's strong profile. The muscles along his arm bulged as he took her hand in his, but his brotherly squeeze was gentle. "You don't need to envy it," He told her quietly. "We're a team. All of us. We're your family now."  
  
And she felt it then - the friendship, the care. She felt closer to them than she had with team members of other missions. Somehow this time it was different. Maybe because the trust they had in each other would determine their lives. Suddenly she didn't feel so alone anymore. "You're a good person, Craimer." She whispered, giving him a quick hug.  
  
He ruffled her curls, looking embarrassed. "I'm going in. Don't stay out too long, even if you can look after yourself."  
  
Light illuminated her for a moment as he pulled the door open. Then he went in and darkness settled around her again. What was she waiting for? She still didn't know. The big day was tomorrow. She should probably go back in a sleep, but a strange reluctance tugged at her.  
  
"What happened to your family?" A voice asked from her left.  
  
Alexis jumped. "What the! Lucas! You scared me - how long have you been standing there?"  
  
He stepped forward into the moonlight, and she felt a shock at the way his eyes flared in the dim light. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." He moved to sit down beside her, and his bare arm grazed hers, sending a shiver through her.  
  
"My parents were murdered. By Assassins. I never knew why. Then Shane took me in and introduced me to the Council." She sounded curt, but she was too aware of his presence beside her. Somehow he always managed to short- circuit her brain.  
  
"It must be hard for you." He sounded awkward, but then it was an awkward subject. "I think anything I say now would seem inadequate. But I've lost loved ones too. Most of us here probably have. That's why it's important for us to stick together."  
  
She couldn't bring herself to speak, but nodded, and averted her eyes. Both didn't speak for a long moment. Finally, he ran a hand through his hair self-consciously. "I, uh, actually wanted to apologize. For - for being too protective of you lately."  
  
Surprised, she stared at him, forgetting her shyness. "You don't have to say that,"  
  
"Yeah, I do." He turned to face her, and for the first time she saw the vulnerability lurking in those bright green eyes. His profile was striking, his posture graceful, and his coloring a little to surreal for this world. Under the stars, his night world qualities were even more pronounced than usual, his movements more deliberate. "I know that you can look after yourself fine. I don't doubt your ability in our team. But it's just something about you that makes me want to look out for you, I guess. I didn't mean to disrespect or undermine you in anyway."  
  
Alexis grinned. "Well, that's good and all, but you better worry more about staying alive than about hurting my tender feelings. For God's sake, there's no need to apologize. I'm flattered that you care enough to look out for me." Feeling childish, she poked him in the side and he smiled.  
  
"I know why you came out here, though," He gave her a wink, "Besides hoping I'd be out here too, of course."  
  
"Try not to inflate your ego any more than you have to," She replied arching her eyebrow, although in truth she was relieved the tension between them had dissolved.  
  
"There's something not quite right about this mission. Especially about the spy. And it got me thinking. Whose idea was this, anyhow? Who started it all?"  
  
Alexis straightened. "Edith."  
  
"Precisely." His eyes locked with hers, serious now. "I've checked up on her, after meeting her last time, and found something interesting."  
  
She almost stopped breathing. Curse the shifter mysteriousness. Resolving not to give in to the urge to strangle him, she prompted, "And?"  
  
"And," He paused. "She used to be good friends with a woman named Janyla."  
  
"Janyla." Alexis racked her mind for the name. "I've heard that name somewhere before, but I can't quite remember-"  
  
"She's dead. Was murdered in an apartment by Haydan. They were apparently going out, but she cheated on him."  
  
"So he killed her?" Alex said incredulously. "Remind me not to date this guy."  
  
"I've heard that there's nothing he hates more than being betrayed." His expression gave nothing away as he watched her. Her skin prickled with awareness, but not unpleasantly.  
  
"So," she said slowly "You think Edith is more involved in this than she appears. But if Haydan's killed her friend, I hardly think she'd be the spy."  
  
"No," He agreed, "But there's more to this than the Council is letting on."  
  
"I'll speak to Shane about it," She promised. She leaned back against the door to absorb the newfound information and saw a trail of light streak across the sky. "Hey! Look - a shooting star!" she pointed excitedly. "Make a wish!"  
  
Like a child, she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Beside her, Lucas grinned. With her head bent over her hands, she looked so innocent, like a 5-year-old saying a prayer. He watched her as her lips moved soundlessly in the earnest silence. "So, what did you wish for?"  
  
She hesitated. Something flickered in her violet eyes that drained the laughter from his own. The air between them stilled and simmered. "Courage."  
  
Surprise flickered across his chiseled features. "For what?"  
  
"For. this." Before she could think better of it, she leaned towards him, slipped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his.  
  
For a moment he just sat there, stunned. She thought he wouldn't respond and was about to draw back when his hands encircled her waist and he kissed her back. The kiss was slow, gentle and unbearably sweet. He pulled back, and pressed tiny butterfly kisses along her neck while her hands reached up to caress his cheek, and traced a soft path along his jaw. He drew in a sharp breath and shifted slightly, gazing deep into her eyes.  
  
Her breath seemed to still inside her as they looked at each other, and finding words was suddenly unnecessary. His expression bordered on wonderment and aching tenderness. A slow contentment flowed through her like hot, smooth honey, making every nerve tingle. For better or for worse, she'd taken that step closer. For better or for worse, the relationship between them had changed. But one thing she knew - after tonight, she would have no regrets.  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that the door had opened behind them, basking them both in light. And that someone was clearing his throat loudly. "AHEM!"  
  
Startled, they broke apart from their embrace to see a grinning Lei leaning against the doorframe, looking like a Cheshire cat eyeing a bowl of cream. "Ah. So are you two done having some," He paused meaningfully, "fresh air?"  
  
His eyes were twinkling. Alexis was caught inbetween feeling utterly mortified and feeling exalted. She risked a peek at Lucas, and had to restrain herself from laughing aloud. The calm, composed leader was blushing like a schoolboy. His cheekbones were flushed a delicate pink, and his green eyes so bright they gleamed like gems. He looked at the floor, but she felt his hand cover hers. She gave him a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you," said a not-in-the-least-contrite Lei, who was obviously delighted at catching them out. "But it's past your bedtime."  
  
He shook a finger at Lucas, doing a wonderful impersonation of a bossy mother. "Now, now - don't you get any ideas, young man."  
  
Lucas scowled at him. "Get lost."  
  
Lei laughed, then stepped aside. "I'll let you two off the hook for now. Save the romance until after the mission, the pair of you. We have plenty of work to do tomorrow. Do you think you guys can manage to get some sleep?"  
  
Alexis moved to get up, but Lucas tightened his hold on her hand, and pulled her beside him. "Give us 5 more minutes, Lei."  
  
His eyebrows shot up, but Lei grudgingly moved back inside.  
  
"What is it?" Alexis felt somewhat bemused. The tables had turned. Lucas was the one looking flustered and shy now.  
  
"Does this - does this mean that you, um, you know?" He asked her, staring at the ground as if it suddenly fascinated him.  
  
"What? I don't know."  
  
"You know. Does this mean that you - like me?" He scuffled around a bit, turning slightly red. If he hadn't been blushing, she would have thought he was joking. She couldn't believe how thick a person could get.  
  
"Well, what do you think? That I go around kissing people all the time, just for the sheer hell of it?"  
  
"No! I just had to make sure," He finally met her eyes. His skin was flushed and his eyes were so bright they were almost feverish. "Somehow, I just don't feel like I'm worth of - such a gift."  
  
"A gift?" She felt flattered now, but a little incredulous at the same time. "It's not a gift, not really. Actually that depends on if you want to accept it."  
  
He must have sensed her nervousness because he became calmer. "For me, it is a gift, you know." His voice was so quiet that she had to strain to hear him. "But why? Why me?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know," Alexis admitted sheepishly, "There are a lot of qualities about you that I've admired from a long time ago. But it's not only because of that that I like you. The feeling - I can't define it, and I can't even tell you exactly why I like you so much. But I do, I really, really do."  
  
She tugged at her sleeve self-consciously. Never had she imagined she'd be saying these words to him. Baring out her heart. For the first time she was laying herself on the line and letting herself be vulnerable. Vulnerable enough to be trampled on. She risked a glance at him and saw that his eyes shone emerald, and tiny golden flecks emerged from the pure green of the iris.  
  
"Sometimes there doesn't have to be a reason, Lucas." She finished, "Take it or leave it. What's your decision?"  
  
He responded by kissing her. They had a few precious moments wrapped up in each other's world before Lei, in all his sensitivity, barged outside and announced that their time was up.  
  
* * * * * 


	6. Chapter 5

As promised (yay!) this chapter is out much sooner than before, thanks to your comments, which were a great inspiration to me! I know this sounds strange, but I don't think I could have continued without your feedback, so I want to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed. Oh, by the way – I apologize if part of this is disturbing to anyone. My own sick mind surprises me sometimes. I tried not to be overly graphic. Enjoy the rest of the story )

Mandy – Thank you! For your comments and also for taking the time to review. I have tried not to stereotype too much, but I'm actually not too sure where things will lead myself.

Tamashii – Hehe... Happy Birthday. Life isn't very fair sometimes, I'm sure we'd all agree. Hope the speed in which this chapter was written would make up for last time. And have a great birthday... and Happy New Year!

neona-deniker – Thank you heaps. This chapter isn't quite as long, but I did try. Hmm, we didn't celebrate Christmas that much this year (shock, horror), but we did have a great lunch! I suppose that's what I wanted the most ' I think it's pretty hard getting start in the very beginning, or it could just be me. I sat around for a few months before I started (don't let that put you off though!) I look forward to seeing your work when you do put it out though. I'm glad you liked the last part!! I think there will be a few twists in the story, but hopefully it will come together in the end. I think I'll be posting the next one up next year, so Happy New Year! )

Littlemissgiggles – I am so honored to hear that. It's very flattering, P Really made my day. Thanks. I've been getting more inspiration and time to write lately, since it's the holidays and I've graduated (sigh of relief) so I'll be updating sooner rather than later!

CHAPTER FIVE

Alexis, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes after a long night – mainly from debating with Shane on the phone for an hour – arrived at the breakfast table the next morning just in time to catch the tail of her friends' unusual conversation.

"Ha. You can't fool me! I don't care what you say, Lei. Fairies don't exist." Lyndall announced from her plate of bacon. "They're only pretty stories spun for children."

"Just like vampires don't exist, either," said Lei, baring his fangs. He extended his left hand and waved his tattoo in front of her face. "And dragons. Oh no, they're only in tales of knights and princesses. Only stories passed down."

He leant close to her with narrowed eyes. "Well, lady, stories they might be, and the details might have changed a bit. But stories are passed down for a reason. A purpose. Every story holds some truth to them."

"Are you saying," Ray broke in, looking mystified, "that you believe in fairies?"

"Yes, of course." Lei patted the knife in his boot, and reloaded his gun.

Silence penetrated the room. "This is rich, coming from a vampire in leather and armed to your fangs." Ray said stoically. He shook his head. "Fairies. What next?"

"It would actually make more sense if you believed in the faery folk," Alex put in, seating herself at the table and buttering some leftover bread. "Beings of light. They were rumored to hold the power of nature, to know the deep and ancient magic of the earth. They were known to construct objects of wondrous beauty, each wielding unimaginable power. They roamed the earth before all of us, half human and half God."

Alexis had eaten half her bread before she realized everyone was waiting for her to continue. "You want to know what happened?"

All the heads bobbed up and down in unison. She tried not to laugh, but they reminded her of eager infants asking for a bedtime story. "Well, as I said they existed before the ages, until man evolved. No one knows the reason – perhaps it was our corruption, or what they had foreseen in the future – they simply retired from this world, sleeping buried deep beneath the earth, or in their city in the heart of the ocean. In their magical sanctuary, these half worldlings stored their treasures as well as their knowledge, and slowly faded from this world. It is said that they gave birth to the first of the witches."

"How come I never knew that?" asked an indignant Ray, while others shushed him.

"There's no historical evidence. It's just a legend." Alexis shrugged. "Are you done with that jam?"

He passed the jar over to her silently, but the spell of the story had broken. Lei blinked and yawned. "It's not even five am yet. The things I do for my people." He muttered.

"Yeah, I was woken up by your yelling, Alex." Craimer told her, looking faintly accusing. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Shane. You know what he's like! All this over protection... I told him I could look after myself just fine, but he argued that I should go back. Or delay the mission. Said it's not safe." She rolled her eyes. "He trained me and doesn't trust me. I really don't get him sometimes."

"He's just worried about you," Lucas said gently, then added in an undertone. "I know how that feels."

"So who won?" grinned Lyndall.

Alexis widened her eyes innocently. "I did. I think. I hung up on him – does that count?"

Lucas coughed, trying to hide a smile behind his hand. "So, what did he say about Edith?" He murmured, so that only she could hear.

"He knows about it," she whispered back, "Said it was just a co-incidence. That they used to be friends before Janyla turned bad. But he sounded sort of peculiar when he said it."

"Peculiar?" 

"I think he was trying to cover up for her, or something. He sounded a little surprised. I don't know what to think. Maybe she's manipulating him while he's trying to protect her or something. He's always been very taken with her." She tried not to sound hurt, but knew that Lucas understood. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"So are we sticking to the original plan?" He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss into her palm. Despite herself, Alexis smiled.

"Finally, a smile." He gave her a wink then straightened, and turned to sort out their weapons, ignoring the speculative looks being cast around the room.

They were off to a bright and early start. At five am, when the world was still dark and clutching to the last vestiges of sleep, and the birds started rising from their nests. Only it was the city from hell, and there weren't many birds around. Furthermore, they were on a mission to either tame or destroy Haydan, the myth.

Lei had informed them of his office and the circles he dabbled in, as well as the places he circulated most often, and a rough outline of his timetable. He guessed that Haydan slept in an apartment near his office on weekdays, but only in the pre-dawn hours. Or in Ray's eyes, the ungodly hours of the morning.

The team looked a little rumpled, but much more energized after getting a large dose of Lyndall's extra-strong, extra-black coffee. They took Lei's van, along with what Craimer called the 'radio communication device' – a slightly more sophisticated version of a walkie talkie.

"If you ask me, I would never – not in a million years – even _imagine_ that Haydan sleeps in a hotel called the 'Garden Paradise'. It's absurd: Cold-blooded killer... Garden Paradise... It doesn't match at all." Alexis wrinkled her nose at the scenery outside, aware that Lucas' unnerving green eyes were watching her intently, as if committing her profile to memory. He caught her eye and smiled at her warmly, and something fluttered in the pit of her stomach.

"It's actually ironic," Lyndall replied, "Garden paradise is like Eden. He is the devil reincarnate. It sort of fits."

"Well, _I_ think-"Before Ray could express his 'objective' opinion, he was interrupted by a buzzing over the communication device.

"Guys be careful," Lei's voice sounded through the mike. He seemed far away. "Haydan seems to have caught onto your trail. You have maybe one day, two days at the most to pack up and leave. If you value your lives, do as I say. He is planning to ki-"

The receiver cackled.

"I've found somethi......... stay away fr-"

He was broken off by more static.

"Lei?" Craimer said into the speaker. "Lei. Speak up."

The crackling suddenly stopped and they heard a soft cry, and the sound of metal sliding on metal. Glass shattered. Then the connection severed altogether.

"LEI!" Craimer roared.

"What the hell just happened?" Ray demanded from the driver's seat. Craimer gripped the mike, almost crushing it, his eyes feverish.

"Go back! We have to go back!"

Lyndall stared at him. "Are you crazy? We can't go back right now-"

Brows knitted together fiercely, Craimer slammed his hand on the car window in frustration and his fist smashed through the glass. Crimson ran in rivulets down his arm.

"GO BACK, DAMNIT!"

They stared at him in a moment of utter silence. He choked back what might have been a sob, and fixed his eyes on his whitened knuckles. "Please."

Ray didn't say a word, but his lips tightened and he swung the wheel abruptly. They vaulted 180 degrees and sped back to the apartment. Ray stayed at the wheel, gun by his side while the rest jumped out and ran inside.

"Lei!" Lucas yelled. "Lei! Where are you!"

The door was slightly ajar, and Lyndall kicked it back. They barged in, weapons drawn and stopped abruptly. The room was empty. It seemed like a hurricane had torn through it: magazines and papers littered the floor, and a few chairs had overturned. The sofa had been ripped open by something sharp. The intercom lay smashed on the desk. But Lei was gone. The intruders were gone.

"Shit." Craimer looked around the room with dawning despair. "They got him."

"Looks like professional work. He would have put up a good fight... It must have been an ambush." Lyndall tried to sound calm, but there was an unmistakable wobble in her voice.

Craimer was standing, frozen, seeming to be in shock. Alexis put a tentative hand on his arm, and he stiffened, as if steeling himself not to flinch away.

"Guys, come here." Lucas said, from further inside. His voice sounded oddly strangled.

They followed him into the bathroom.

"Look..."

A single word. Who knew so much emotion and dread could be packed into one little word? Or the impact it could carve in other people's lives?

Craimer's face drained of all color, until it was a ghostly white pallor. Something caught in the back of his throat - a choked sob, a cry of pain and rage. He fell forward onto his knees, head bent to shield his face. Alexis felt as if she had been punched in the stomach, as she struggled to breathe. The room had a peculiar smell, and bore signs of struggle. On the floor was Lei's precious knife, Baiser, the blade stained an ugly crimson. Her heart chilled at the sight. Along the mirrored wall, a huge, grotesque word was slashed in dripping red:

T R A I T O R

Lyndall looked away.

"Is that... Is that......?"

Lucas' features were tight, almost ashen, as he nodded. "It's written in blood."

Craimer exploded in a string of expletives, and gave the door a vicious kick. The bathroom door swung off its hinges and something fell with a wet _plop_ onto the floor. They all stared for a moment, unable to believe their eyes. Lyndall turned a shade of sickly green, then stumbled outside and retched.

It was a severed hand, etched with the tail of a familiar dragon tattoo.

* * *

The rest of the day was heavy, weighted by shock and depression. A numbing darkness hung over the team. No one spoke, and Craimer wouldn't look at anyone. He went about his business, but he radiated pain and fierceness, as if he was brewing in a private storm. Alexis would look at him worriedly from time to time, but she said nothing.

It seemed a fruitless morning, where they had spent the time locating a new apartment, making calls and gathering data and supplies. It would have been more satisfying to do something physical to work off their stress. Like fighting. Like kicking some serious ass. But they prepared with more caution and determination, always haunted by the fact that one of them had died. Alexis had been through plenty of missions, but none seemed as perilous as this. And they rarely lost members. The council was very picky about rigorous training and sending the right people.

She was beginning to get caught up in their fever... The hunt for Haydan had shifted from impersonal profession to personal hatred. No doubt he would enjoy that. If they were emotional puppets, he had a manipulative hold over their strings. Alexis vaguely sensed the slipping of control, but none of them seemed to care. The image of Lei seemed to burn in her mind, and the red of the blood swirled madly before her vision - taunting, and horrible. She didn't even want to think about the hand. She didn't like feeling it, but it was impossible not to acknowledge that she, the Alexis who fought for peace, had the capacity to hate.

How could anyone be so monstrous? Lucas' voice echoed in her mind, _there's nothing he hates more than being betrayed _. Being a spy would definitely count as betrayal. Lei's laughing eyes haunted her. He was gone, except for a severed hand. She would never forget Craimer's expression when he saw that. He looked – shattered. Something inside her twisted, and the she felt the ugliness of the world inside and out. But when Alex looked around the room she knew she was not the only one who felt that way.

"We'll strike tomorrow," Lucas said grimly. He looked around the room, and saw that they all burned with a common fire. "He won't expect us to recover so soon. He has an important meeting with Blackwell. We'll wait until he comes out of Blackwell's apartment. We'll get him dead or alive. He may be carrying information from the meeting that would be useful to us, and help the Council find out what their ultimate plan is. If we can capture him alive, we could get him to talk. So either way, our mission would be complete."

No one spoke. They hadn't eaten that day, but none had the appetite for it. Craimer's head was bowed, his eyes lowered, but his fists were clenched. There were no words of comfort or reason, only the promise of revenge. Bittersweet revenge.

"And so," Lucas murmured, his voice soft, "It begins."

* * *

They were in position. Ray was positioned as sharpshooter from a building opposite the townhouse, equipped with sufficient bullets and bombs for a small army. He cracked none of his usual jokes, and his violet eyes were hard. Craimer and Lyndall were positioned near the entrance, well-covered and armed. Alexis had woven strong protection spells on the team before they set out, which deflected most normal bullets. Lucas waited a little further out, in case Haydan escaped, ready to give the signal to start. And Alexis closed the circle from the other side.

Their aim was to let Ray shoot the first bullet, preferably taking out Haydan. A grenade would temporarily block the entrance and the guards inside the building. The rest of the fight... would probably be slaughter. It was unavoidable.

They had waited for almost an hour when the doors opened, and Ray poised his gun. Bodyguards stepped out first, then Haydan, surrounded by his wolves. His rifle trained on Haydan's forehead, Ray followed his target down the stairs of the building. The ear piece transmitted Lucas' order; clear and precise: "Now."

Breath held, Ray squeezed the trigger. 

His gunshot was muffled with a silencer, but the sound was still easily detectable to Night World senses. Haydan froze in mid-step and lunged back in that split second, with reflexes of impossible speed. The bullet hit his upper chest and he was knocked back slightly from the impact, but didn't fall. Guards around him were instantly alert, showing no human disorientation. In a matter of seconds, they had weapons drawn and fired towards Ray. Briefcase in hand, Haydan also drew a gun. Heart sinking, Ray realized that he was wearing a bulletproof vest.

Ray swore and ducked for cover, pulling out the pin of the grenade with his teeth. He threw it, and the explosion rocked the ground. Pieces of rock and debris fell, cutting off the flow of men coming from the building. There were sounds of shouting as they tried to detect the direction of bullets, when the rest of the team opened fire.

One by one, the guards fell like rag dolls, full of life one minute and limp the next. Then they spread out and fired back, ducking for cover. More cars pulled up and Haydan's men filed out, joining in the fight. Craimer and Lyndall were soon in the thick of the fight, physically as well as with weapons, as some wolves shifted in broad daylight, and others in half-form. Ray watched their backs from his place as sharpshooter, and Alexis and Lucas jumped in the mob to help.

After an eternity of gunshots that seemed to hit nothing, the street looked like a decaying war zone. Many cars and bystanders caught inbetween the fray had ran away, though some apparently decided to join in and shoot everyone else on sight. Soon most bullets had been used up, half of the guards had fallen and the rest were insane with rage. Night world instincts started to reveal as the battle changed from weaponry to physical.

Craimer was working off his fury, gloried in the fight, impressive as an erupting volcano. He threw wolves this way and that, his strength terrible to witness. He was clearing a path towards Haydan, pawing his way through the guards like a rampant bear. Haydan had dropped his gun and was fighting Lucas with skill. They looked evenly matched, but Haydan seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Lucas looked tempted to shift. Lyndall had already shifted into her puma form, muscled and sleek. She was agile and fast, vicious with her claws. Alexis also fought physically, cupping witchfire between her palms and blasting groups of wolves at once. Despite the disadvantage of numbers, they had the element of surprise on their side.

Even as she was fighting, her body responding automatically to shield the blows and deliver her own, she was conscious of their ultimate target. Haydan. Wrapped in an aura of dark power and bloodlust, he wasn't running off to safety like the coward she had assumed him to be. He was in the thick of the fight, looking like he enjoyed every moment of the bloodshed. And a bloodshed it was – a part of her realized that she should be disgusted by this massacre. Every man or woman fallen was a son or daughter, brother or sister... or even a father or mother. But long ago she had become numb to this. Maybe she had even lost that last touch of humanity that existed in the Night World people.

She felt a presence in the back of her mind, and her eyes met with Haydan's for one electrifying moment. His eyes were black, almost soulless and unnatural. Dimly she heard his order above the commotion. "Retreat. Grab the girl."

Four of his werewolf guards surrounded her. Pivoting lightly, she knocked one in the midsection so that he doubled over, and threw him into the second. They both crashed down, but she had already spun around. She dodged the third guard's pistol and twisted his arm until he dropped it, but he grabbed her waist with his free arm and another guard picked her up bodily from behind. Furious, she flailed in the air and began muttering a spell, just in time to see the hilt of the gun coming down towards her. She felt a small explosion of shock and pain –

And the rest was darkness, in which a voice seemed to ripple, crying her name over and over again.

* * *

_Mysterious, dark and invisible_

_Without touch, taste or sight_

_Able to devour us_

_Is the Ancient world of Night_


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you to all the angelic people who actually have enough patience to read this so far. And even bigger thank yous to those who take the time to let me know what they think. You guys make writing this seem worthwhile.  
  
Tamashii - Hey. How was your birthday? Alright, so there may be some soulmate trouble brewing, it's no big secret. But hopefully it won't be very cliché trouble, but you be the judge of that. I'm not really into huge soppy soulmate transformations, but I guess adding in the connection makes it more challenging. Please let me know what you think when it comes up.  
  
Mandy - Thanks for your review! I agree about what you said about soulmates and I'll try not to do the same thing. Really happy to hear you like Alexis, and Lucas too. Pity that in the next few chapters they probably won't be together quite so often - but we'll see what happens. Sometimes scenes just come out and take me by surprise.  
  
neona-deniker - Hope you're enjoying 2003 so far. Thanks for your vote of confidence on the description thing. It does make the story what it is. And yes, Haydan's plan begins, the plot thickens ~ everyone seems to have caught onto the soulmate scent, like it or not, and I hope I do make it interesting. Being unique in that area is a bit of a challenge, seeing as how many times the soulmate link has been written. I'm a bit reluctant to bring it in, but I thought LJS stories aren't the same without a lil' bit of soulmate spice. I'd be happy if you let me know what you think of it - if it gets too typical, or soppy (though soppy isn't likely) tell me!  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"So," a husky voice penetrated the fuzziness of her mind, "you've finally woken up."  
  
Haydan. Oh shit. Her vision blurred into blotches of gray and black. Alex groaned. Her temple was throbbing and her head was in acute agony.  
  
"Give her the potion," she dimly heard Haydan snap, "I can't get any information out of her while she's in this state. Who knew witches were so bloody fragile?"  
  
Alexis felt a hand forcing her jaw open and warm liquid slide down her throat and toward her stomach in a trail of fire. She almost choked on the potion, and received an unsympathetic slap on the back in reply. Nevertheless, her eyes tingled then gradually focused. Her mind settled and the world slowly stopped spinning. Cautiously, she lifted her head. She was in a tiny cell, or dungeon, lit by fire torches. Obviously Haydan preferred the flavor of the Middle Ages. There were only cold stone walls all around her, two werewolves in armor, and worst of all - the demon himself in front of her. Only he didn't look like a demon. He looked like a sarcastic, oddly compelling Night Worlder, with a dark sense of humor. And who seemed to find her predicament amusing. The sadistic bastard.  
  
Her hands were weighted by iron chains. Even with her headache, she could sense the magic reeking from the cell. The wards would be hard to penetrate, and impossible to break without the right ingredients. She was trapped. Looking on the bright side though, at least she had a seat while the others stood. On the other hand that could be just so they could look down upon her.  
  
This was starting to be the worst day of her life.  
  
"Alexis." His smile showed his fangs, slightly extended and translucent. He was dressed in full leather gear, from his boots to kidskin riding gloves. His black jacket opened at the collar, revealing a thick silver chain. Stylish - but with the sharp angles of his face, and the sensuality that clung to him - the effect was devastating.  
  
"Haydan." she replied warily.  
  
He moved closer to her until their breath mingled. Given his image, he should have smelt like rotten corpse or infested rats - but he smelt nice. A hint of spicy cologne and leather. "Welcome to my lair."  
  
"I'd rather not be given the honor," She told him flatly, and shifted backwards as far as possible.  
  
He threw his head back and laughed; the sound surprisingly warm and rich. She stared. The air around him seemed to vibrate with his energy - it was strangely.. electrifying. Cold blooded, evil murderers weren't supposed to be like that. His eyes locked with hers. She was wrong when she had thought his eyes were like vortexes, it was more like he held the universe in his eyes. She hadn't noticed the tiny flecks of silver, like stars, or the way they deepened if she looked too long. Alex swallowed and looked away.  
  
Eyes that could swallow you whole.  
  
And spit the bones back out, a little voice said in the back of her mind.  
  
"Tell me," he whispered close to her ear, "How does it feel to be where you are? Vulnerable. Scared. Humiliated. Wondering what I am going to do with you, because your pathetic little life is in my hands."  
  
His breath stirred her hair, and her hands trembled. "I could feed on you right now, little witch, if I felt inclined to. I could torture you. I could throw you to my wolves. Or tie you naked on the street. Now how do you feel?"  
  
The color drained from her face. But then an image of Lei flashed through her mind and she was suffused with fury. He would never laugh again. Never tease them, never drive the damned van. He never got to see his mission completed. All his years of work - and for what? "Do what you will," she spat, the flush of anger burning in her cheeks. "I'm not afraid of you. You're sick! You're twisted! You're the scum of society!"  
  
He leaned back, a half smile creeping across his mouth. His lilting voice mirthful as he said casually, "Any more?"  
  
She pressed her lips together tightly, before she did something insane - like telling him exactly what she thought he should do with himself, and how he should do it. It was not a good idea to provoke him when she was helpless.  
  
Haydan obviously was following the same line of thought, satisfied that she had enough sense to be afraid. "It would do you good not to anger me, little spellcaster." He hissed, "If you do not want to encounter more pain than necessary."  
  
Violet eyes flickered up to him with an emotion akin to scorn. "Don't try to threaten me with pain, or death. Before we took this mission we were prepared for both. You don't scare me." For a second she held her breath, wondering if she'd gone too far. She expected him to be angry, but he surprised her.  
  
"Mmn. Feisty," he laughed, tilting up her chin and running a gloved finger along her bottom lip. "But I will find something you are scared of, Alexis. Believe me - I am very good at finding people's weaknesses." It wasn't even a veiled threat. His lashes lowered and his lips curved in a serpentine smile.  
  
She didn't know what made her do it - anger, stubbornness, fear, or sheer insanity - She spat at him.  
  
They both didn't move for a moment from shock that she would do such a bold, and incredibly stupid, thing. Alex's heart quavered but she stared up at him defiantly. Slowly, so slowly, he wiped his face and stared down at her.  
  
The look in his eyes wasn't pleasant. When he finally spoke, his voice was dangerously soft. "Never. do. that. again."  
  
The initial warmth and humor had drained from his eyes, and she shrank as they fixed on her, like two smoldering chips of black ice. So cold, they burnt. Even so, she refused to apologize. Haydan deserved whatever he got.  
  
His eyes narrowed. He looked her up and down and made a sound of disgust. "It looks like there won't be any negotiating today, witch. Your obstinate pride needs a little wearing down. There'll be plenty of time for reflection in this cell." He jerked his head at the guards and they backed out of the room quietly, teeth glinting. "And you may discover that magic won't help you escape in this case - I had the room especially designed for you."  
  
She blinked. What on earth did that mean?  
  
With a few strides, he took the torch with him, and paused at the door. "If my company brings you distaste, little one, then how well would you fare with your own company, I wonder? Sweet dreams."  
  
The iron door swung shut behind him and she was plunged into darkness.  
  
Alexis shifted slightly and tried to reach out her mind, to feel for any flicker of emotion or thought from her friends. She called out for Ray, the strongest telepath, but heard nothing except echoing loneliness. The silence, dense and black, made her ears ring. If there was anything she hated, she hated being caged and helpless. Like some sightless and chained bird. The room was completely sealed from the outside world. There were no windows. Not even bars. This isn't a cell, she thought bitterly, it's a dungeon.  
  
Her eyes slowly adjusted, and she could make out the shape of an unlit torch near the entrance. "Luminos," she whispered.  
  
Nothing happened. She concentrated her will behind the thought, imagining light, fire, brightness. "Luminos!" Her command didn't even produce a flicker. It was one of the easiest tricks in the spell book but she couldn't even light a torch in this cell. Her heart sank. If she couldn't even manage that, how could she even hope to get free? And what did Haydan mean, 'designed for her'? Had he planned this all along?  
  
"Luminooos.." She pleaded. The darkness seemed more pronounced now as she was seized by helplessness. Damn. She hated this feeling, hated this awful cell, hated-  
  
Stop. Stay calm. Breathe.  
  
Alexis turned her mind to her chains. She pulled on them, and they rattled. They were heavy, but strong. She muttered the spell for unlocking, but unsurprisingly, it didn't work. She repeated them ten different times, in three different languages and five different tones, all to no avail. Trying witchfire only made her more frustrated because somehow in this room, she couldn't gather enough heat between her palms.  
  
They must be getting worried about her. Lucas would be worried - Lucas! The thought of him made her heart ache. What if she never saw him again? She never told him how much he meant to her - he was.. he was.. her light. Oh boy, having thoughts like that meant she was already starting to lose it. She was going soft around the edges. Now she felt even more desperate to get out.  
  
It was highly doubtful that anyone would hear her, let alone help her, if she yelled. But she had to try anyway.  
  
Two hours later, unhappy and exhausted, she slumped down dispiritedly in her chair and resigned to her fate. There was no escaping. And the whole mystery surrounding this case - and why he had taken her hostage - well, she'd have plenty of time to think about it. If he didn't kill her first. She had plenty of time to think about every little detail of life. And sadly, she then discovered that the sum of happy memories she had to sustain her could be counted on her fingers and toes.  
  
Her day couldn't get any worse. Then again, she was completely at the mercy of Haydan, (if he had such a thing) so there was a big chance it would. The last thought Alexis had before she drifted into a dreamless sleep was that she hated Mondays. Obviously Garfield had it right.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lucas, if you don't stop pacing I'll break both your legs, leader or not, so God help me." Lyndall growled.  
  
The blond head immediately swiveled in her direction, and from the expression on his face, he wanted to snarl back, but controlled himself with considerable effort. "They.have.got.Alex." He hissed through gritted teeth. "Howdoyouexpectmetobecalm?"  
  
"None of us are calm," retorted Ray, his violet eyes agitated, "But wearing a hole in the carpet isn't going to help anyone. And you are driving us nuts."  
  
"We really need to get our act together," Craimer put in, fierceness overtaking the initial resignation after his friend's death. His voice was not lackluster anymore, but heavy with emotion. Alex's kidnapping seemed to have snapped him out of his stupor.  
  
Lucas looked around the motel room as if seeing it for the first time since they had got there, and had to admit it was an accurate observation. They either sat rigidly, stood or paced. They were tense and irritated, the atmosphere was practically seething ever since they discovered Haydan had escaped from the scene and had taken Alexis with him. If they wanted to retaliate they had to be strong. And they were stronger as a unit. They really had to work together.  
  
He stopped pacing with a sigh. "We have to work out what to do from here. Anyone have decent suggestions?" Being reasonable evidently was taking its toll, as his beautiful eyes narrowed and he burst out with expletives.  
  
Lyndall scowled. "Cool it, Lucas!" Ignoring the glower he shot her, she flicked a small telephone pad into his lap. "Call Shane. Maybe he can do something."  
  
Quickly he snatched it up and punched numbers into the mobile. It was so strange to see such a composed person lose it, but at least he didn't seem quite so edgy anymore when he spoke into the phone, "Hello? Is this Shane?"  
  
There was a pause and they all watched him expectantly as he frowned. "Well go get - What?" Incredulity flitted across his features. "Are you sure? - When?... What else did he say?... uh huh. Right. Bye."  
  
He ended the phone call, and the mobile dropped from his hand. He looked at them dazedly. It took a lengthy silence before Ray couldn't help himself. "Well? What did he say?"  
  
"He's not there. He set out to come here the day before yesterday, when Alex hung up on him."  
  
"He's here to help us?" Lyndall's eyebrows shot up. "This has never happened before. The bosses never get off their high horse and actually come to help. Is he here for Alexis, then?"  
  
Lucas frowned. "Apparently he was worried about her, and told her to quit the case but she wouldn't. He had a bad feeling and was coming to fetch her personally." He uttered a soft, pained laugh and closed his eyes. "Who'll tell him that he's too late? They've got her, and I can't do a thing! We don't even know where he lives! Where he's keeping her!"  
  
They watched him silently, aware of the intensity of his helplessness - their helplessness. They hated to sit by and not act, but they weren't sure where to start. Weren't sure how to contact Shane. Ray watched Lucas grip his hands in a death grip until it looked like he was crushing a few bones. Frustration mounted.  
  
The others stared at Ray, mouths dropping open as he stood up on the coffee table purposefully. He surveyed the room, looking stern. "Look, this mission has gotten too personal. Usually we don't have these problems with losing members. Usually we aren't so close to our team members. Usually we are sent after someone who has weaknesses. But we can still do what we can! Don't be afraid whether or not it's enough. We must work as coolly as we can, without crazy impulses like rushing out and dropping an atomic bomb on the whole city." He jabbed his artist's finger at them as he spoke. "Dig up everything we can find. Somehow this has ended up like we're working for ourselves. Go back on what we have and try something useful. We'll search Lei's apartment again for more papers. We can work undercover and try to find information through the people that work for Lei, or know him. We can get information from slaves these people use. I'm sure we can find something! This whole goddamned city is protecting their own, but I doubt that everyone can hold out. Alexis is probably still alive - let's work together to finish this mission and get her out of here. Are we clear on this?"  
  
There was a stunned silence. Then Lucas came forward and gave him a brief, man-to-man hug. Lyndall and Craimer cheered. "Thank you," Lucas told him under his breath. "Thank you."  
  
Ray grinned cheerfully. "I was the last person you would've expect to give such a passionate speech, huh? The last person you expected to get your sorry asses back in line."  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes heavenwards and laughed. "God help me. Actually," he cleared his throat. "I should've known all along. Now get off the coffee table before it breaks."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time seemed to be warped in the dungeon. Somehow the darkness seemed ageless. Days had probably gone by, maybe weeks. But it felt like a years. After a while it felt like she had known nothing else. As if she'd spent an eternity here. Alone.  
  
Sometimes the silence was unbearable, sometimes it made her weak. The blackness ate at her and she had to struggle to remember the importance of her mission, of the other lives she'd be protecting. But their lives seemed so far away now, and it was hard to think like a saint when she could barely remember who she was. What kept her sane was knowing that her team would be trying to get her out. She believed in them. They would. They had to.  
  
They were her only hope.  
  
Her clothes were starting to stink, and she felt dirty and unwashed, but couldn't really care less. She tried to keep track of time by counting her meals, but the stale bread thrown by her feet were irregular and she'd lost count, anyway. There weren't even rats or crawling things to remind her of other existences. Of life. The cell was strangely mindless and empty. She felt like she had no real substance - it could be because of certain spells, though. She knew there were certain spells that drained away a person's energy. A person's will.  
  
She was succumbing slowly, gradually, but she still refused to surrender. But she was clinging to sanity by shreds. Her defenses were unraveling before her. She wished someone would come in, even if it were Lucifer himself. Anything but the festering nothingness where no one could hear her screams.  
  
It seemed that her wish came true. The iron door swung open, the hinges screaming. And there he stood, tall, a shadow silhouetted against the dim light of the entrance. His stance was powerful, menacing.  
  
Bugger.  
  
The light was weak, but it still hurt her eyes. Seeing him gave her a wave of strength though, and she stubbornly refused to look away or squint.  
  
"Alexis," he said softly, "I hope you've learnt some sense. Some priorities."  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"Or are you used to this silence now? If you don't watch out, it can grow on you. I can offer you eternal silence - peace, if you like - if you would divulge some information."  
  
"I don't know anything," She managed at last, her mouth dry and parched. Her voice sounded strange to her. Distant.  
  
There was a heavy pause, and she felt his eyes study her, and the steel gray edges of his mind brush lightly against hers then draw away. She'd never met anyone with so much self-control.  
  
"Or," he drawled delicately "we could try force." The intonation of his hypnotic voice indicated that he did not find that option completely unappealing.  
  
Perverse bastard.  
  
~I heard that~, his mental voice slipped into her mind, cool with disdain. He was a strong telepath.  
  
"I really don't know anything," She told him, exasperated, her temper getting the better of her. "We were just sent to get rid of you. You know - make the world a better place."  
  
"Safer, maybe. Not necessarily better." He shifted slightly in the doorway. "I want you to tell me about your boss. Who sent you? What is the real purpose?"  
  
She sent him a quizzical look in the dark, knowing he could see it. "I am looking for something your boss has." His eyes never left her face, smoldering with black fire that seemed to come from within. "A key."  
  
A key. Key? She racked her mind, but couldn't place what he was talking about. What key?  
  
On one hand, she could admit that she didn't know a thing - but then, she would be of limited use. That would be an unpleasant incentive for him to get rid of her. On the other hand, she could bluff her way through and hope for the best. Anything to live to see another day, right?  
  
She shuttered her mind carefully, but she knew he felt it by the way his mind tightened in alert. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, looking away. Never hurts to try a bit of reverse psychology.  
  
"Yes you do," This was said on a note of odd conviction.  
  
How could he be so sure? She'd have to think carefully. A key. What key?  
  
His expression was enigmatic, and hooded. "I'll leave you to stew on this thought. I'll give you one day to give me an answer. Maybe it's a bit late to plead for your life - I think we both know that - but maybe you could exchange this information for someone else's life. Lyndall's maybe? Or Lucas'.?"  
  
"You leave my friends alone!" She yelled, lunging for him. Her weight was caught painfully by the chain.  
  
But he slammed the door, and she was thrown back into the darkness, and the lonely, choking silence.  
  
For once the day seemed to pass quickly. Too quickly.  
  
Key? What key? She hadn't been entrusted with so much as a car key. And he was pretty sure he didn't mean apartment keys. She was a dead woman. No, she was already a dead woman. But if she didn't answer he might prey on her friends, too. She didn't want to be responsible for their death. They still had a chance to run. A chance to live. And she would really lose it if he hurt Lucas - something tightened in her chest. She thought her ribs might crack.  
  
Breathe. Please breathe.  
  
How on earth did she get into this mess? The whole mission seemed to have gone slightly twisted. When was all this about a key? How did a simple assassination get so complicated?  
  
What was the key for?  
  
She was still battling her inner turmoil when the door was wrenched open again. She was starting to get used to the solitude now that she had other things to think about. And she was also getting used to the way the door flung open majestically whenever Haydan visited, so the effect was lost on her.  
  
"I can feel your distress, even through the wards," he growled. "You complicate matters, like all women do. I haven't had a peaceful night's rest ever since we captured you. Tell me where the key is and let us be done with you. If you tell me now I'll even allow you to live."  
  
Was he - ranting? He seemed agitated. Inner turmoil forgotten, she stared at him. "What an incentive." She remarked dryly, "But I really don't know anything about a key. You're not telling me enough. If you explain what's going on then maybe we can both help each other out."  
  
He seemed to stop and gather his cool with an effort. Haydan leaned closer, looking deeply in her eyes and said nothing for a long while. She met his gaze unflinchingly. Finally, he looked away as if what he saw in her disturbed him. "God help me, but I believe you," he said finally, his lustrous voice strangely hoarse. "But maybe you still know something that may be useful."  
  
She had never seen this side of him before. The side that wasn't cold and calculated. That wasn't deliberate or manipulative. It felt strange.  
  
He took a step closer, then stopped abruptly, his expression pained. "If I'm going to spend more time in your presence, then lady, you need a wash." Eyes watering, he backed out of the cell, and called for his guards. "Bring the girl a basin of water, soap and towels."  
  
He stopped and regarded her, expression wary. "I'll give you 20 minutes. No, make that 30 minutes. Can I trust you not to try and escape, or should I order guards to watch you bathe?"  
  
Alexis flushed scarlet. "I won't try to escape," she said stiffly, fighting down her embarrassment. "And I need to know what's going on anyway."  
  
Slowly, he nodded and left the room as the werewolves came in and freed one of her hands. It was ridiculous for grown men to be armed and wary of her, small, filthy and half-starving as she was. But their reverence gave her a little satisfaction.  
  
Half an hour later, refreshed and relatively happier, Alexis luxuriated in the scent of soap and the clean feel of the new cotton robes. When she was done they had unlocked her and brought her up to what might have been Haydan's office. A wolf was standing guard in the room, but otherwise she was semi-relaxed for the first time in eternity.  
  
She was grateful to see light again, to feel the wooden seat beneath her and smell fresh air. Her senses were more open after the ordeal, and she saw the world with new awareness. Alex was not out of the fire yet, so to speak, but there were some questions which were about to be answered. And there was a subtle change in Haydan's manner, which seemed promising. Obviously something came up to make him believe her, or perhaps urgency made him more reasonable... she'd find out soon enough.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They slammed her into the wall in the alley. Lucas felt a twinge of guilt as she gasped at the impact, but he maintained his merciless expression. In the past week he had been using it a lot.  
  
They had scouted bars and underground clubs, kidnapped slaves on errands and answered job advertisements whilst trying to gain information. Then they saw Edith prowling around the weapon store again, and all had the same idea.  
  
"How dare you!" Her voice was muffled but outraged. "I am a member of the council! They will hear of this atrocity!"  
  
Lyndall pressed a knife to her neck. "Do we look like we care, Edith?" She murmured suggestively, "What makes you think you can get out alive to tell them? Valera is lawless, you foolish woman. We are our own Law. If we kill you, no one in the Council will know. Or care."  
  
Edith wilted before their eyes. "Shane will get you for this!" She whimpered, edging away from the knife.  
  
"Shane will think Haydan got to you. Now tell us what's really going on." There was steel in Lyndall's voice as she pressed the tip of the knife harder in Edith's skin. A thin line of red blossomed under the blade. "What's the link between you and Janyla? Why did you send us on this mission? What's behind this farce?"  
  
"It - it wasn't my idea!" She screamed, shivering at their coldness. It seemed to finally dawn on her that they were trained assassins. That they had killed before, and would easily kill again.  
  
They exchanged glances. "Who's idea was it?" Craimer barked. "Why was this set up to distract the council?"  
  
Her body was wracked with trembles, but she refused to say a word.  
  
The guys looked uneasily at her pathetic form, and Lyndall decided she had to play the tough one. With one quick flick of her wrist, Lyndall sheared off the brown ponytail. The silly woman shrieked. Lyndall pressed the knife against her ear, and Edith stilled.  
  
"Next, it will be your ear. Whoever you're protecting, I hope they're worth it." She snarled. "Who is it? WHO?"  
  
Edith's arrogance broke down completely, and she dissolved in sobs. "Stop, please stop. I'll tell you! Let me go, I'll tell you."  
  
* * * * * 


	8. Chapter 7

Umm. yes. I am sort of back from the dead. If you are wondering whether I had fallen over the edge of the world - yes. But I'm back. I know this entry took a while, and no promises for the next chapter, but it's here! Kind of short, but anyway. Hope some of you still have a vague memory of what this story is about. And if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.  
  
Mandy - Hey! Thanks for the review. Are Alexis and Haydan soulmates? That question is answered here. Maybe it sucks, but hey, that's life for you. And being soulmates doesn't always mean they will be together. Then again, that is not saying they definitely won't be either. Please read on.  
  
Zabella - Hehe, thanks for your compliment. You are one of the precious few who seem to like Haydan. He probably would be dominating the story more as time goes on. Let me know what you think! =)  
  
neona-deniker - I'm still waiting for your story! Lol, not that I am putting any pressure on you or anything, since it took a couple of months for this measly chapter. Comparing this to Harry Potter is deeply flattering, thank you. Was this soulmate thing okay? Too much lovey dovey stuff gets on my nerves, so you won't be seeing too much of it, but if you have any opinions or comments, they are welcome!!  
  
Candika - Thank you. It was actually seeing your comment (almost two months after you posted it) that made me think "oops", and get this story going again. I'm glad you enjoy reading this - hearing that means a lot to me!  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Alexis rest a little in her chair, feeling more comfortable than she had in the past week. Her hair was slowly drying, curling softly around her face. She felt alive again. It was strange that though it may be her right to live. she felt that she had been given a gift. Life was something she now treasured rather than took for granted. Inside, she knew that somehow she wouldn't be able to take another life so easily again.  
  
She heard a soft sound and sensed movement beside her, and turned to see Haydan standing in the doorway, looking serious. It was like facing a completely different person, without the taunts, anger and fear. It was looking at him differently for the first time.  
  
He stepped inside and sat down at his desk, never averting his eyes once. The effect was a little unsettling. He had a penetrative, purely Scorpio gaze. It seemed like his cool composure was fully in place, like an armor.  
  
"Have you heard of the faery folk, Alexis?" Haydan asked calmly, leaning back in his seat.  
  
Whatever she had expected, it was not this. Alex thought of the conversation her team had on the morning Lei had been murdered, and the irony of it made her lips twist. Her voice was quiet when she murmured, "Yes, I do."  
  
"I suppose you heard it from Shane," he probed, eyes still fixed on her.  
  
Her eyes snapped to him, alarmed. He laughed a dry, humorless laugh. "You don't have to answer that. I can tell from your expression. I know more about you than you can imagine, Alex."  
  
"What does he have to do with anything?" Said Alex defensively. Her cheeks flushed when he examined her curiously, with something close to disbelief.  
  
"You have a misguided sense of loyalty, if you defend him so. He has everything to do with this."  
  
There was something about the way he said it that told her he was telling the truth. He wasn't even trying to convince her, he was just stating something he knew. But the suggestion that Shane had kept things from her made Alex's throat constrict with denial. He was her family! He wouldn't - would he?  
  
"How?" She ground out angrily, glaring at Haydan's dark features.  
  
"Do you know why he told you about the faery folk, Alex?" Haydan got up and started to pace the room. "Because it was a legend passed down through families who were believed to be descendants of the faery folk, through bloodlines no matter how distant."  
  
"-Are you saying that you guys are the descendants-" Alex broke in, incredulously, before being interrupted by a black scowl.  
  
"Let me finish what I'm telling you, witch."  
  
She nodded mutely, if somewhat resentfully.  
  
"You do know, that these people crafted objects with skills beyond human comprehension, even Night World comprehension. Beautiful things with incredible power, power that could be either great, or terrible, depending on whose hands it is in. As to your question, yes, we are descendants of these 'Beings of light'." He glanced at himself mockingly "despite being the epitome of darkness. We have some powers that normal night people don't. The faery folk weren't just a bedtime story."  
  
For the first time in her life, Alexis was rendered completely and utterly speechless. Violet eyes round, her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.  
  
His lips curved in a slight smile, and he pressed on. "They crafted many things, and most were buried along with them. But some do remain, Alex. They are locked by a strong magic that can only be broken by what it was designed for. A key. And that's what all this is really about. Not about the council, not about Valera city. It's about an ancient family heirloom. It's about the jewel of the earth."  
  
"The jewel -? Oh my God! It really exists?" Whispered Alex, awed. "Shane told me about this. The owner of the jewel - whoever unlocks it first - becomes strengthened and more powerful than the dragons. There's nothing that can stop it."  
  
"Can you imagine what would happen if that power was misused? Do you know what that could mean for the rest of the world?" His dark eyes flashed, and he planted both fists on the desk in front of her.  
  
Her excitement dampened. What could a person do with that power? Destroy the council. Destroy whatever they wanted, and nothing in the world could stand up to it. Coldness crept up her spine. Power was corruption - how many tales of great kings and noble knights couldn't resist the temptation of power? When they couldn't get enough and closed the small space between justice and cruelty?  
  
If the jewel was recovered, who in the world could ever be safe again?  
  
"You are starting to understand what I mean," said Haydan, his voice tinged with light approval.  
  
She still didn't understand, though. "What did you mean by the key? The jewel is your family heirloom? What does this have to do with Shane-?"  
  
Memories darkened his face. He turned away, as if to control himself. For a while, the room was silent except for their breathing, one worried, one pained. Hesitantly, she walked next to him and caught the edge of his sleeve. He stared at her hand on his arm as if he'd never seen a hand before, and she hastily removed it.  
  
"The key to the jewel was also created by the faery folk." He said at last, "It is made of two intertwining rings. Does this look familiar?"  
  
He held up his left hand, and on his little finger a small, golden ring caught the light. There were carvings engraved in a pattern that looked like runes. The color drained from Alexis' face as she stared at the ring. She had seen it before - the other half. Shane never took it off. Never. The meaning dawned on her and she looked at the ring with growing horror.  
  
He was watching her with observant, bright eyes. "So he still has it, then." Haydan's melodic voice grew soft and quiet. "We were given them when we were young, and we'd grown apart since our parents died. But these rings lock into each other, and they are the key to the jewel - its what binds and divides us. But the jewel only has one master."  
  
"Shane... he's - He's.." Her eyes pleaded that this was all a misunderstanding. That she was good and he was bad, and everything remained simple.  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"No," She shook her head repeatedly, so pale she seemed ashen. "It can't be true."  
  
"Why can't it?" He said quietly. The room was shadowed, but his presence was even darker. He didn't move a muscle, but his stance was always alert. Always ready.  
  
"You don't - you don't-"  
  
"Look like brothers?" He finished for her. His lips twisted into a bitter smile. "We don't feel like brothers. There are no close feelings between us. The only family I have sent your team to kill me, Alexis. Now how do you see him? Is he still the saint you supposed him to be?"  
  
Alex stepped back, hands clenched tight. "It can't be. Lies! All lies..." But she couldn't take her eyes off the ring.  
  
She backed slowly into his desk, not realizing her thigh had jarred the sharp corner. Frowning, he reached out to steady her, and she shrank from his hands. Not sure of what to make of her, he reached for her again. This time anger blossomed from her shock, and she straightened like a queen. "Don't touch me!" She said icily, and slapped him.  
  
Hard.  
  
He reeled back, and clapped his own hand to his cheek, looking furious. A red mark was welling up, and his cheek bore the imprint of her hand. It took a while for Alex to refocus. Had she imagined it, or did the impact seem to stun her as well?  
  
"You *bitch*," he breathed, holding his hand back to silence the werewolf who had rushed in to help him.  
  
Alex could feel his fury, mingled with frustration. It lay so thick in the air she could almost taste his anger. He glared at her and calmed his breathing, and she could sense his inner battle for control. It was strange, though, the way he could affect others around him. How intense his emotions were, that she could actually feel it. It was telepathy at it's highest plane, it was-  
  
"No, I'm not a strong telepathic." He said shortly.  
  
Oh God.  
  
It was -  
  
They stared at each other. She felt his mind whisper over hers tentatively, disbelieving. No, it wasn't only his mind as with usual mind readers. Behind it there was something else, the dark force of his aura, the essence of *Him*. Who he was, is and could be.  
  
And the word came unbidden, and unwelcome, to them both.  
  
Soulmates.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She sat in her new cell gloomily, despite the light and lack of chains. It was the worst day of her life. Not only had she been informed that the whole mission was lie, and that Shane had also lied to her, she'd found out that she had Haydan for a soulmate. The night world equivalent of Jack the Ripper. Lucifer himself.  
  
Who wasn't very happy with the discovery, either.  
  
For some reason that annoyed her. It was all very well for her to hate the idea of having him for a soulmate - he was a ringleader in Valera, he was a big bad vampire, and some distant descendant of the faery folk. Not everyone was flattered to have a soulmate with a mental problem and no conscience. But what reason did he have to be distasteful about her?  
  
Everything she had been familiar with was crumbling around her, and even though she realized vaguely that at least this meant that Haydan couldn't kill her without harming himself, it did nothing to improve her mood.  
  
She was feeling very sorry for herself.  
  
But what hurt most was not discovering an inhuman killer as her other half - it was the fact that Shane had kept something so important from her. She could still see his smile, she could remember the soothing lilt of his voice when he told her those stories. Could all his brotherly concern be fake? All those times he insisted that she return -  
  
Another thought struck her and she sat up straighter. Could it be he was just trying to protect her? Maybe he knew that Haydan would try to get information out of her, maybe he had dreaded that such a day would come. And this mission was turning out to be far more complicated than she had imagined. Shane obviously didn't want news of this to leak out; imagine the uproar! Imagine how many people would be plotting to unlock the jewel of the earth and claim the power for themselves!  
  
The more she thought of it, the more sense it made. Haydan was the last person the jewel should fall to. She would have to somehow get his half of the ring. The jewel had to fall into good hands, or be destroyed. But she would have to remember the legends - especially about where the jewel was located, and precisely how to unlock it. Perhaps Haydan didn't know either. For now one thing was clear to her, as distasteful as it was.  
  
She would have to cooperate, for the moment.  
  
Something in her mind cleared. This was a big risk. If there was a big chance that she wouldn't live through this - why not have a little fun while she was at it?  
  
For the first time she felt like singing. And coke. She missed her coke.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Haydan sat so still that Luther was worried whether or not he was still alive. Was he meditating? No, from past experience, absolute stillness meant that the master was in deep thought. Still, not a hair on his head stirred. Luther doubted if he was even breathing. Such utter control was - okay - scary.  
  
Luther wasn't sure what had happened in the office, but from the stormy expression on both of their faces, the meeting hadn't ended particularly well. Haydan had called for him to take the witch back to the cell, and they wouldn't look at each other. And despite Haydan's stillness now, Luther could swear that the master was angry. No, angry was too light a word for Haydan.  
  
Haydan's emotions went deeper than that. He did not feel anger - he was anger. Inside he was coiled rage, cold fury. In the deeper recesses of Luther's mind, he acknowledged that in spite of his simpleness, he knew master well. As well as it was possible to know him. Luther understood anger. It was how he had survived. It was what drove his steps, what lingered in each breath. It gave him strength for tomorrow.  
  
"Luther," Haydan breathed, still unmoving, staring ahead. He hadn't blinked.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Guard her cell tonight. Make sure she does not escape, or let anyone else reach her." Abruptly, he swiveled in his chair, and stared deep into the flames that flickered in the fireplace.  
  
The golden orange danced in his eyes, and for a moment it looked as if his eyes shone red, like a demon.  
  
Luther's hand trembled slightly. "Does Master think she will try to escape?"  
  
Haydan slid him a look. Luther rarely asked questions. It was one of the most important assets. The werewolf paled under his scrutiny. "No," Haydan said finally, a smile tugging on his lips. "I think she will co operate. For her own reasons, of course."  
  
His attention was back on the fire, expression unreadable once again. "She will be playing my game," he continued, almost to himself. "I will be more careful this time."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day Alexis was blindfolded and guided by the werewolf, Luther, who she was starting to get to know by name. They weren't such a bad lot, really. They did smell peculiar (she had never gotten used to the way werewolves smell), and didn't talk much. They didn't even seem to think much, but there was something slightly more human (excuse the pun) about these guards.  
  
Perhaps it is because they were slightly thick. Or because their desires and emotions were transparent. They get hungry. They get angry when provoked. They looked uncomfortable and confused when she was nice to them. Such a weakness made them more endearing to Alexis, who was trying to make the most of her situation. Actually, compared with Haydan, anything seemed more appealing. But besides that - the guards really weren't such a bad lot.  
  
"Thank you, Luther. Say hi to Donna for me." She smiled serenely in the vague direction of the wolf as they came to a stop. She had learned the name of his girlfriend after a night of relentless questioning while he stood outside to guard her cell. The blindfold was hastily pulled away, and Luther scampered out, his ruddy complexion slightly flushed. If she didn't know better, she would have said he was embarrassed. It delighted her.  
  
Someone coughed behind her. She turned to see Haydan, arms crossed and scowling darkly at her. "Finished patronizing my guards?" He said coldly, his eyes black.  
  
"Being nice seems to be beyond your understanding," she retorted. Their gazes clashed and challenged. Then they both averted their gaze.  
  
For the first time, she broke her attention away from him and soaked in the surroundings. She was in his library. It was - magnificent. The walls were lined to the ceiling with books, scrolls, parchments. Rows and rows, different assortments of odd shapes and colors. Ladders stretched high above. There were books everywhere. She had never seen so many in her life. The smell was musty, scholarly and strangely comforting. It was impressive. But she doubted he had read all these books. What a show off.  
  
"Never heard of the internet?" She drawled.  
  
He raised his eyebrow. "And you honestly think someone would post secrets of the jewel on a web page?"  
  
She made a face behind his back. Childish? Maybe. Satisfying? Definitely.  
  
"Stop being immature and find something useful. What can you remember? What has Shane said to you?"  
  
Alex racked her brains. Pillars. Cavern. Runes - or was it ruins? No, can't get the stories mixed up. "It is in a place where all the elements meet," She said slowly, "where time is suspended - by spells, maybe? But it is where the past, present and future are one. I think. "  
  
She trailed a finger along a shelf of books, noting the dust and age. No, he definitely had not read all these books. Hadn't even touched them for a long time. "So what we do is find any books on the jewel itself, on the faery folk and their craft. Ancestry documents would also help. Find more about legends and prophecies. Yes! Wasn't there a prophecy associated with the jewel?"  
  
"There was," agreed Haydan, flashing her a look of mild surprise. "Beth. How could I have forgotten?"  
  
"Beth?"  
  
"The witch that made the prophecy. Look under the Harmans."  
  
Alex took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll start in this corner" she pointed to the far end "And you are not to invade my space. Stay at least two meters away from me at all times."  
  
The glare she got was one of pure annoyance. If looks could kill, she would have been dead - well, a long time ago. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He snapped, deliberately moving so close to her that she had to look up.  
  
His annoyance fueled her own. Not giving a damn if she riled him or not, she lifted up a hand and brushed it across his cheek, sending sparks dancing at the tips of her fingers. He jerked away as if she had burnt him. "And do you really want to feel that?" She purred sweetly. "Do you want a constant reminder that you have a - "  
  
"Alright!" He interrupted sharply. Before she could finish her sentence.  
  
Before she could say 'soulmates', Alexis thought, rolling her eyes. Ooh, shock, horror.  
  
Honestly, men!  
  
He left her to her corner. If he had not been flustered, he would have seen her hide a smile - a smile of quiet smugness.  
  
* * * * * 


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! I know it's been a while, I hope you haven't completely forgotten this story's existence. The beginning of Summer holidays has seen this chapter take it's course, and also a timely reminder from Sharmeen - thanks for letting me know =)  
  
Tamashii - Thanks a lot. By now you'll probably have to reread it again *sorry* but on the bright side. better late than never! Life just likes to take it's own reins and surprise me so I haven't had much time to sit down and think this story through. You'll be seeing more of Shane later on.  
  
Zabella - Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^  
  
The Good, the Bad and the Ugly - all comments welcome.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
They were getting work done - slooowly. Painfully slowly. Alexis had to blame it on the library. It was too small, too enclosed. She was too aware of him. After all, she had just recently discovered her other half. a part of her was very, very curious. The other sensible part bluntly told her she had a death wish.  
  
Still, she couldn't help staring at him from time to time over the rim of her book. He was a soulless murderer, maybe. But he was fascinating, definitely. Being incensed every time she saw him, she had never fully appreciated just how chiseled his profile was from the side. He had a strong jaw, one that clenched as he tossed yet another book over his shoulder. He was quick, but thorough, the slight tightening of his jaw was the only visible sign of his irritation. He glanced up, and caught her staring, capturing her gaze easily with his black, unfathomable eyes.  
  
This time his annoyance flashed through their link, but there was something else underneath - a flicker of amusement? Hurriedly, Alexis averted her eyes back to the page, but she had lost her place. She had no idea what it was talking about. Curses? Jinxes? Hell, she didn't have an idea in the first place. She had been caught out! Staring! It was horrifying.  
  
He was just too damned distracting.  
  
Haydan cleared his throat.  
  
She dragged her eyes away from the page - Ahh! It wasn't even in English! - and peeped at him.  
  
"You would get more work done if you actually concentrated." He said wryly. He gave a pointed glance at her book. Not only was it irrelevant, and in the wrong language. . . She had been holding it upside down.  
  
He couldn't believe she was his soulmate.  
  
Alexis had the grace to flush. "My back is aching. And I would appreciate some food."  
  
He raised a dark eyebrow. "Hint taken." He strode to the doors and beckoned his guard. They talked softly, too softly for her to hear.  
  
Lucifer and his faithful sidekick, she thought spitefully. She rummaged through the shelves with renewed vigor. Another book about death and torture. Philosophy of ancient magic. Oh joy. It was like trying to find a pin in a haystack, a single pearl in the ocean - a decent man amongst the cheap imitations.  
  
She set off with a simple mission to kill the myth, and now she was ransacking his library trying to find more about the Faery folk. One legend to the next. But in the light of the new information, she needed to work with Haydan. She had to find about the truth of this legend and the rest - the rest could go on from there.  
  
So this is what they had been planning. Big plans. With the jewel they could take over the council, and launch the Night World into mayhem. The black dealings of Valera would spread its dark fingers in the justice systems that kept society working. Or maybe controlling the Night Society wasn't enough for them. Maybe -  
  
"Eat."  
  
Haydan dumped a tray in front of her, almost deliberately, and cut through her speculation. She regarded him with wary eyes. His smile was mocking, though she sensed the dark humor was directed at himself as much as it was directed at the world.  
  
She looked at the tray. It was some sort of sandwich, encompassed by two big halves of rough bread. Alexis poked at the meat dubiously, "What kind of meat is this?"  
  
"Don't ask and I won't lie to you." He replied easily, returning to his endless parchments and bindings.  
  
Shooting him a dirty look, Alexis picked up the sandwich and covertly examined the meat from behind a book.  
  
"It's ham!" Haydan snapped, "Just eat the damned thing!"  
  
Alex looked up at him from behind the enormous chunks of bread, her eyes meeting with his. Then it hit her just how ridiculous the whole situation was and a giggle escaped her mouth. The corners of his lips curled upwards, but this time his smile held no trace of scorn or darkness. It twitched, and he suppressed a laugh while Alex held her stomach and shook silently, wondering why such a stupid thing seemed so funny.  
  
Maybe it was the way he looked, suddenly more real and approachable. But in that moment Alexis had the strongest urge to dig inside of him and uncover just what sort of a person he was. What other secrets he held so close to him. What made him the person he is today - so powerful and yet with a life so bleak and unfulfilled. Was this to be his only way of life? Between his wolf guards and heartless money?  
  
"Why?" She said quietly, unaware she was reaching out towards him through the soulmate link. "Why do you live the way you do?"  
  
He froze, and she sensed a riot of emotions - panic, distaste, the urge to run and then the wall slammed down and she was alone again. "Don't try to pick at my mind to satisfy your insatiable curiosity." His tone was scathing, and the bite of his words stung her.  
  
"I'm just trying to understand. Your thinking, your view of the world is so different to mine. I don't think you understand the difference between wrong and right."  
  
At her last words, something in him seemed to snap.  
  
"Don't throw wrong and right at me," His eyes narrowed, his grip left indentations on the book he held. "You want to argue about right and wrong? Okay, oh pious one, stop spitting fire and righteousness at me. Tell me what you believe. Show me what is right and wrong. The law? Conscience? The Bible?"  
  
The mark of scorn in his voice made her stiffen, her anger rose like in turbulent waves and pride, as always, got the better of her.  
  
"Your point?" She said coldly  
  
"We're all sinners, Alexis," he whispered, "So don't be a hypocrite now . . . for all your false nobility, you're not doing this to protect human lives. As weak minded and delusional as those pea-brained Daybreakers are, at least they have a cause. You are fighting for the council. Do you know how black-hearted and twisted they are?"  
  
This, coming from Haydan, of all people.  
  
"You have no right to criticize them!" she hissed.  
  
"You think it's a game, playing with the dark side. Fighting for what you call justice. Well, you're in over your head this time, Alex. No one toys with me. You will learn to respect the Night, you will learn what it is to blubber alone, to be lost in an endless fall where nobody will catch you. You'll feel the hand that carved us monsters, and then tell me again whether or not we're made from the same mould. I have the potential to be good? Maybe. You have the potential to harm and destroy? Definitely." In his anger, his voice had a hypnotic pull and his words flowed as smoothly as it lashed out.  
  
It was as if all the restraint he had held his passion and darkness at bay with had fallen and washed away all that had seemed decent and vulnerable. With his confidence came his arrogance, and he was once again the Haydan she had encountered, that first day in the cell.  
  
"I'll never be like you. I don't live for the glory of a bloodbath. I don't find the thrill in hunting the innocent. I don't tear homes and families apart." Her voice shook with fury.  
  
"Ah, but you could. Even you, who fights for justice." He put his face close to hers so that he was only a breath away, his eyes unnerving and focused. "Tell me, who in this world is really innocent?"  
  
"A. . . a. . . child is innocent!" She had been about to say women, but thought of Janyla and changed her mind.  
  
"Then tell me," he spoke with deceptive softness, "When a child is starving. When he is beaten and desolate. When he has no other path. When he tries to stop his father from beating his mother to death by the first pull of a trigger - is he still an innocent?"  
  
She was horrified by the picture he painted. So much pain, bloodlust, hurt - a myriad of tangled emotions radiated from him, from his rigid stance, from his unblinking stare.  
  
His voice was emotionless, carefully detached but somehow powerful as he repeated. "Is he still innocent?"  
  
Questions she had no answer to . . .  
  
"Don't try to understand me, Alex. Don't try to make me see things your way."  
  
"Why?" said Alexis viciously, feeling incredibly betrayed. God knows why. "Because it would hurt too much to feel, is that it? Because if the monster's heart softens, he couldn't live with what he has done?"  
  
Her words seemed to bite into him physically. His expression hardened.  
  
"I've done what I had to do. There is no right or wrong when it comes down to survival," Haydan said finally, and she knew that he believed in these words, lived by these words. "It is only whether you make it, or you don't. In this snake pit that we live in, there is no honor, or glory. Self indulgence and conscience and luxuries we cannot afford. Wrong? Right? It is only a state of mind, chosen by those with better paths than ours."  
  
"There is always a choice," Her voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper, "If that is your only view of this world, then I pity you. You lay waste to what this world could be. You have let the corruption of this city take over your life."  
  
"You are too naïve to the nature of people," This time the eyes fixed on her were intrigued, puzzled by something in her he had never seen. "I do what I must. You know how it is in the Night World. Kill or be killed. It has always been. It will always be. You yourself - you are a symbol of that. You do the dirty jobs for the council. How can you not understand?"  
  
"Have you never cared about anyone?" Alexis demanded, "Do you know how to love?"  
  
He looked stunned. "No," he spluttered. "No."  
  
A simple word, but the simplicity, the matter-of-fact way that he said it struck something in her. She was overwhelmed by a rush of sadness, because . . . this is what he truly believed. He had never seen the beauty in the world, never experienced trust or friendship. For all his wealth, and strength . . . he didn't have anything that made his life, and his efforts of survival, worthwhile. Inside him was a darkness; a fury so destructive that he might not realize he had a chance to reach out and find someone willing to wait for him on the other side - until it was too late.  
  
"When you do, you'll realize that none of those rules apply. When you do, whether it is for family, friends or lover, you learn how to cherish this world and life itself! Not only to survive but to have some meaning in surviving!" She wasn't sure where this was heading, anymore. What was she telling him? That he should love? That there was hope? Or was she simply trying to believe that the path she'd walked on all her life was the right one?  
  
It was a strangely personal conversation, and yet despite everything she barely knew him at all. He wouldn't open up to her through the link. He wouldn't let her in. Without barriers they were both naked and defenseless. It was not a feeling either of them cherished.  
  
And yet . . . they were soulmates. Shouldn't that mean something?  
  
They glared at each other. Confused. Angry. And suddenly everything that used to be simple didn't seem so simple anymore.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't believe it," Lyndall said softly, "I still don't understand."  
  
"You had better believe it," replied Lucas grimly. "She's telling the truth. It makes sense."  
  
"But the Council wouldn't allow - "  
  
"Shh, both of you. She's sleeping."  
  
Sleeping - perhaps wishing not to. Edith turned uneasily in her dreams and muttered incomprehensibly in her sleep. Occasionally she would give a jerk here and there. Turn. Thrash. Sigh. Her eyelids fluttered and her lips tightened in a white line. She turned and sighed again.  
  
No one knew what Ray or Craimer were thinking. They had a shuttered, emotionless look. The poker face. Lucas looked bleak. They were still shocked from what Edith had told them. Then they suggested Edith take a rest while they thought about what to do. Well, Ray had knocked her out mentally, so she would stop shrieking like a demented pig, but it seemed that Edith was restless even in her dreams.  
  
The doorbell of their hotel rang. "Who is it!" Ray called, half curious, half eager for a change in scenery. The atmosphere in the room was getting too heavy for his liking. He needed to go out for some fresh air, and answering the door was one excuse.  
  
"Wait," Lucas half rose, but Lyndall stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let him go," She suggested, "he needs a break. He needs to breathe."  
  
The leader hesitated, then shrugged.  
  
"Room Service." Was the reply from behind the door.  
  
Ray frowned as he wrenched it open. "But we didn't order any-"  
  
He was blasted by a stun gun. Ray froze, staggered and collapsed.  
  
"What the-!" The other three were on their feet as people fanned the room. They were in black, like a swat team. Or hit team, but their clothing looked familiar.  
  
"Who sent you!" Lyndall spun and karate kicked the first guy to lunge at her. She hated it when they went for her first. They seemed to think that just because she was female, she'd give way the first.  
  
The guy leaned back, but she had caught him in the face. He doubled over and she stepped forward and elbowed him full in the face. He let out an "oof!" and fell. He was replaced by two others who caught her either side, and a third who zapped her as well.  
  
Lucas had shifted into his mighty feline form, and was happily sinking his teeth into an attacker when he was hit with the dart.  
  
Craimer was fighting three at once, throwing utensils and whatever he could find as a weapon. He brandished a soup spoon at them - but it was no laughing matter, he could put a vampire to sleep with that wooden handle. Permanently.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
It was too late, from behind, a net was cast over him, sticky and unbreakable. He was kicked and lost his balance. Another guy jumped on him with the stun gun. Craimer went down fighting, and broke his nose, before the world faded into darkness.  
  
Edith awoke screaming. From a dream nightmare to a living nightmare, she saw the fallen, saw the black figures moving closer to block the view. One of them reached for her and she clawed at them, her hands scrabbling helplessly. She was a politician, not a fighter. She knew basic survival tricks, but not enough to save herself from professional killers. Edith had always been sharp-tongued and self-assured. She had never based her life on useless dreams. She had never claimed to see the future. But in that very moment, in the timelessness that held the world still and starkly silent, for once without doubt she was able to see her future. She had none.  
  
The flick of steel was mercifully quick. Her eyes widened fractionally, her jaw slacked, and her clawed fingers loosened. Seconds passed like eternity as she finally slumped, her neck bent at an unnatural angle, her hair framing her face in final, soft waves.  
  
Finally, she had been put to rest.  
  
* * * * * 


	10. Chapter 9

Hi everyone who has stumbled upon this humble chapter! *Sigh* I guess it's obvious by now that I am one of the worst updaters possible, but it's here, and it's long by my standards. I hope you guys enjoy reading it – if you do, please tell me . . . if you don't, tell me too. If you are just bored, you're welcome to review too! There is a little review button somewhere along this page. Anyhow, on with it . . .  
  
Sharmeen – Hey. I read your info and was wondering, have you read Juliet Marillier's books? They are beautiful stories, a bit different to Night World fantasy and what you've read. But I have a feeling you'd like it. Her writing is incredible. And yes, it is kind of scary how it's not hard at all to relate to Haydan's way of thinking and I enjoy writing about them both.  
  
Arrylle Gamere – Hey Niluka! Haven't seen you for a while!!! Email me sometime. ^^  
  
Amber – I haven't given up! It's here! And I've started another too . . .  
  
This chapter is sincerely dedicated to Amber, who kicked my ass for not updating sooner hehe.  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
She was in an agitated mood. Something felt wrong. Something ate at her, in the pit of her stomach. Call it intuition. Call it a hunch. Something was definitely wrong. Alexis prowled, noting miniscule details that fired her annoyance. Her cell. The way the guard scratched his head. The damned weather. She couldn't think. She needed space.  
  
Agitation gave way to full-blown hysteria, and she paced even faster. She was on full rhino rampage. She was on red alert. She was well on the way to hitting ten on the Richter scale. Haydan chose an unfortunate time to appear in front of her. Or perhaps he deliberately chose to appear at such a time.  
  
"You!" She shot him a look of pure venom.  
  
"Careful of your tone, ice princess," His eyes were shuttered lazily but his voice held a warning.  
  
She was in no mood to heed it. She was spoiling for a fight.  
  
"I am sick of being cooped up all the time, I hate this cell, I hate these bars, I hate the lack of freedom!"  
  
He lifted an eyebrow at her and said nothing.  
  
"And I hate not being in control. That includes you. Why does life play these games with me?? Of all the people I could have this . . . this. . . LINK with, why did it have to be you?" She kept pacing, her feet kicking up invisible dirt. The cell had been cleaned ever since she first went to the library, but there was still no denying that it was a jail. A cleaner, less offensive jail, but a jail nonetheless.  
  
Haydan's expression was stoic, he leaned against the wall casually, hand in pocket, with all the careless grace of a model. "How flattering. My dear, I can't help being charmed by you. After all, love and hate are merely opposite sides of the same coin."  
  
She stopped abruptly and glared at him. "Are you mocking me?!"  
  
His eyes twinkled. "Never."  
  
"Seeing me lose it seems to make you feel better!" She raged, pointing an accusing finger at him, throwing her anger through the link, hoping to blast a few of his brain cells. She felt a faint shimmer of amusement through the veil he always kept between them, a pure silver thread as delicate as a spider web. The hopelessness and panic inside her quieted in reaction. Finally she regained her wits. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Making a decision," Haydan said. The fleeting sparkle she had seen in his face disappeared as quickly and unexpectedly as it had appeared. She hadn't known she would miss it, or any other part of him. "But seeing you now has made it for me. A hysterical girl is of no use to me. I will move you to one of the bedrooms above. On one condition."  
  
This was met with utter silence.  
  
"Well?" He asked. "Don't you want to know what it is?"  
  
It killed her pride to ask, but more than anything she wanted to get out of the cell. More than anything she needed to *breathe*, to *think*.  
  
"What is it." Her voice was stilted.  
  
His lip curved in a slender, bladed smile. "Give me your promise. Vow that you will not escape, not abuse this freedom I offer you, until we work out the secrets regarding the Jewel."  
  
Violet eyes stared into Black - bottomless, brilliant and probing. Of all that he had to bargain with, this was the last thing she expected. "I . . . I . . ."  
  
"Can you promise me?" He hadn't blinked. She sensed that he was willing her to agree. Maybe in his own way he didn't like to see her in this cell anymore than she enjoyed having her wings clipped. But with this promise she would be bound – in another way. She would be bound by her word, bound by honor. Give her word not to escape?  
  
But she needed to find out about the jewel anyway. It would be a fair bargain. But swearing against her freedom made her extremely uncomfortable. "Promises are based on trust. How can you trust my word?"  
  
"Good point," He said grimly. "But I can feel you, instinctively I know what you are like. I know that you don't back out on your word. I know you have never broken a promise. The link tells me you have honor. I'm asking you one last time. It makes no difference to me where you stay, hovel or palace. As long as we find that prophecy, work out where the jewel is."  
  
"I promise," Her words were barely a whisper, but it was done.  
  
He smiled. With a flick of his wrist the door was thrown open and he swept her a courtly bow. "Follow me, my lady."  
  
She could breathe again as soon as she crossed the threshold. She felt her powers returning gradually, making her fingers tingle. Not being able to access them had made her feel as powerless as a human. Her mind cleared. No more of that eerie, bodiless nothing. No more of that oppressing, mind- numbing cell. Whatever magic which had stripped her of strength in that cell had gone.  
  
Alexis followed him up the winding stone steps, her hand trailing the wall to keep balance. Past the corridors, sentries, the library . . . up yet another level and he showed her to her room. It was small, painted with pale ivory and one window overlooking the central courtyard. A single bed, table, chair and basin of water. It was simple – clean – and utter bliss.  
  
Haydan paused at the doorway. He seemed to be debating whether or not to tell her something. Finally a grin transformed his face in spite of himself. "My room's next door."  
  
He slammed the door at his departure.  
  
Alexis was speechless. What was *that* supposed to mean?!  
  
Shaking herself out of the stupor – (don't think about it damnit), she went to the window and opened it a crack.  
  
She hadn't known what sort of building she was in, and now she knew. It looked like a mansion. Well-secured. Below she could see what looked like a small army, guards taking shifts and moving about. The open courtyard seemed to be placed right in the middle of buildings, medieval with pointed gothic arches and long, narrow columns.  
  
Suddenly tired, she pressed her face close to the glass and watched her breath mist the cool glass. The sky was so blue, so peaceful. Everything could be in danger if the jewel fell into the wrong hands. And yet – so much could be done if it was put to good use. But who could resist the temptation? Who could really stay righteous when they could do anything they ever wanted, fulfill anything they've ever dreamed of?  
  
In the distance she thought she saw a cloud moving, closer and closer. Strange. She watched as the speck drew closer. It was – a plane. No, a bird. It was a bird.  
  
The dove beat its white wings, determinedly. The white dove, a sign of peace. Her eyes widened as it shot straight towards her. "Whoa!"  
  
The window wasn't wide enough to get through, and the bird hovered outside, and clawed the window with its feet. It banged on her window pane. Once. Twice.  
  
"What-!" It looked like it wanted to get in. Maybe something was chasing it? Hurriedly, Alexis opened the window and the dove landed, fluffed its wings and cooed softly.  
  
Reaching out tentatively, Alexis raised a hand to touch it gently. It didn't shy away from her grasp. She put her palm on the ground and the bird neatly stepped into it. So trusting. Such utter innocence.  
  
Something in her heart ached at the sight of this bird. She brought it to her chest and stroked it and the dove closed its eyes and ruffled its feathers in response. Then she saw the rolled paper tucked between its feet. Her heart almost stopped.  
  
A message.  
  
With trembling hands she drew out the paper and unfurled it.  
  
~ Alex. Alex. I fear for you. I am in Valera but arrived too late. Has Haydan told you the truth? You must not let him have the jewel, the consequences are unthinkable! Your teammates are in danger. I cannot get past the wards from the outside, but you can use magic from within. Cast a spell, reach me. It is imperative. Take utmost care, may Hecate bless you. Shane. ~  
  
She touched the paper, whispered, and the note caught fire. A few seconds later there were only blackened remains and wisps of smoke. She cradled the dove, and with shaking hands opened the window and held it out. "Fly free, little one." She cried, and released it.  
  
She watched the white wings flutter and soar, spiraling up and up and her breath caught. It was so beautiful, to watch the dove fly beyond the horizon. She had never wished for a pair of wings more than that very moment, to be able to fly away, uncaged by walls or promises, by duty or honor.  
  
Shane. She needed to reach him, but she didn't have the ingredients needed for the spell. That would soon change. She was allowed to roam the house and gardens. She wasn't allowed to run. Witch she may be, but even physics, and gravity prevented her from being able to fly. The myth about witches and broomsticks was something of a joke.  
  
Alex slipped out of her room to look for what she needed. A bowl and fruit knife from the kitchens was easy enough, and would not be missed. The guards followed her movements with suspicious eyes but they did not hinder her.  
  
The gardens provided the herbs she needed. Lemongrass, foxglove, rosemary and thistle. The study had a few wax candles, and she snatched it with deft fingers and walked on as if nothing had happened. The dove left a single, satin white feather, which she would use.  
  
She settled back in her room at the dusk and watched the last strands of sunlight hang from the sky like fine, gold mesh before the last cape of soft velvet could sweep over the land. The spell could begin. The ingredients were really to help the mind focus, to enhance the powers, to clear the spirit. She knelt on the floor and lit the candle. She ground up the herbs and sprinkled them in the bowl of water, chanting the spell, over and over. "Wise Hecate, Mother of the Hearth," Using the feather, she sprinkled water around her where she knelt. "By power of light and blessed be," She picked up the knife and ran it down her palm. The cut blossomed red. "Through veil of time and space" Life blood, deep red, vibrant, dripping into the bowl, unraveling to crimson shreds in the water. Three drops. Four drops. "Bring Shane's spirit forth to me" The feather caught fire and dropped into the water. Instead of a hiss, the herbs and water caught flame, and in that split second the flame turned blue, then snuffed out and Alex was thrown into darkness.  
  
She was passing through the tunnel at light speed. So many strange shapes and lights, here and there voices called to her, and cried her name. A pale hand reached for her, but she kept going, mindless, falling . . . Suddenly she was at the end, suspended in time and there was this dazzling golden light, and Hecate – for it could only be her – stood there shining in flowing robes of white. She was the most beautiful, beautiful woman, with deep violet eyes wise and ageless. Hecate reached out a hand and smiled - a smile of pure, untainted love. "My child . . ."  
  
The voice whispered from the tunnel and echoed deep in her consciousness. Alexis reached out for her hand, but the vision was abruptly snatched from her and she was thrown back into the darkened room.  
  
But she was not alone. As she regained her breathing, controlling the short, shallow gasps, her eyes adjusted to the shadows and she saw the faint outline of Shane sitting on the chair, looking as she had always known him.  
  
"Shane, oh Shane!" She had missed him, missed his protectiveness and the serious face. He looked glad to see her, but his face warred with sadness.  
  
"Alexis."  
  
His voice was quiet, subdued.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!" She blurted out. These were not the words she had planned to say but they tumbled from her lips before she could stop herself.  
  
"I'm sorry," his words were barely a whisper. "I'm so sorry I got you caught up in this. I came back to get you, but-"  
  
He broke off and looked away.  
  
"He's your brother."  
  
Shane nodded, tired. He looked older than Alex had ever seen him, a weary man. It scared her that even he could be vulnerable.  
  
"Half brother. I am a witch, with some blood as some distant descendent of the Faery Folk. He is half vampire, half witch. My father could never live down the shame that mother had cheated on him. Haydan was an outcast since he was born. When my mother died, she gave us these rings, and Haydan was exiled. My father gave him nothing. No name, no possessions, not one cent. I don't know how he survived."  
  
Alex's heart tightened.  
  
"We were never close," Shane went on, "Personality, resentment, circumstance – it just didn't work out that way. I had heard about him and about Valera, but I just thought we'd each walk our own paths. Until – "  
  
"Until you both realized the truth about the rings? Didn't you know about your heritage?"  
  
"I always suspected. Sometimes I can do things other witches can't. Sometimes I found it hard to control my powers as a child. But then I heard about Haydan's plans and it confirmed my suspicions. He wants the jewel, Alex. The jewel needs to be opened by the two rings, but it will only have one master. Neither of us wants to give it up. That's like a declaration of war, Alex. Don't you see?" His image flickered a little, then strengthened. She saw a bit more color to the pale transparency of his skin.  
  
Alexis was quiet.  
  
"He sent killers after me. I sent my best team after him. I didn't anticipate this. I wasn't thinking clearly. When I realized the danger I put you in I kept telling you to come back, but you wouldn't listen. You hung up on me."  
  
"Oh Goddess, what do I do?" Her voice shook.  
  
"He must not get the jewel, but we need more information. His libraries, it must be somewhere in there. He has hoarded the books of our ancestors."  
  
"I promised to cooperate until we find what we need." She said wearily, feeling a heavy burden on her shoulders.  
  
Shane looked alarmed. "What's to stop him from killing you afterwards?" He said.  
  
Kill – her - ? She had never thought of it like that. Haydan may provoke her, and drive her insane, and fight her. But Kill her? She had never entertained the possibility. A coldness shivered up her spine. "No. He won't."  
  
She sounded more certain than she felt.  
  
Shane looked astonished.  
  
"We're soulmates."  
  
For once he was speechless. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish out of water.  
  
Despite herself, Alexis grinned. "You look like a goldfish, Shane."  
  
He was still doing the stunned fish imitation.  
  
"B. . . But . . . say what? What? Did you say . . . s . . . "  
  
"Soulmates or not, I still am my own person. I won't let him get the jewel."  
  
Shane seemed to deflate with relief.  
  
"Hallelujah"  
  
"Since when did you become a Christian?" She laughed.  
  
"Since now. Listen, Alex. We don't have much time. Edith is dead. I went to find your team but their apartment was ransacked. They're in danger. I'm not sure what's happened. Assassins? Haydan? You must get Haydan's ring and bring it to me. You must."  
  
Alexis' eyes widened. "But how!"  
  
Shane regarded her with keen, intelligent eyes. "You're his soulmate. If you don't know how, no one else will. Quickly, Alex! I cannot reach them telepathically. When you get it, run. Call for me and I'll tell you want to do."  
  
"But Shane-"Even as she called his name, his outline was growing fainter and fainter. "Shane!"  
  
His presence disappeared from the room.  
  
She had never felt more alone in her life.  
  
Unshed tears burned hot in her eyes. She wouldn't cry. Wouldn't cry.  
  
Even as she berated her self, wetness slid down her cheeks and plopped through her fingers. If she escaped she would break her promise to him. If she gained his trust and stole the ring, she would be betraying him. Everything she had been taught; every so-called reality and truth was slipping further and further from her grasp. Suddenly, the future seemed like the most terrible path in the world.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Alex. . . ALEXIS!"  
  
With a cry, Lucas awoke panting from his nightmares. In this dungeon he had only chains and nightmares, and the groans from the others in their separate cells. There was no night, no day, no sanctuary. And with every moment that passed the gut wrenching fear that he would be too late to reach Alexis gnawed deeper.  
  
He could see her in his mind's eye, the lovely, clear eyes, lilted at the corners ever so slightly. The bewitching head of hair, huge, haywire curls, as dynamic as her moods. He could taste her on his lips.  
  
The others were no better off than him. He could hear Ray was having difficulty breathing. He had been beaten pretty badly after giving the guards smart comments. And Lucas could bet that he was chained just as heavily, trussed up like roast chicken on a spit. Lucas had to sit because he couldn't stand without falling over under the weight of the chains. It might have been flattering, being chained up like an A-Class criminal, the deranged, insane, serial psychopathic killer type. But this was not the situation to laugh, not when his heart hammered and he sweated and prayed for a way out. He had to reach Alex. He had to release his team. He was the leader. It was his duty. . .  
  
It was . . .  
  
It was more than anything he had ever cared about.  
  
But he could do nothing but fester in the darkness, while his team suffered beside him, while the girl he'd fallen for fell into the clutches of the very man they had hunted. The princely profile grimaced, the lashes of pain cut deep inside him. Deep emerald eyes gazed forwards, seeing nothing, and everything. The hardest thought to bear was that right now, she needed him.  
  
She needed him, and he was letting her down.  
  
* * * 


	11. Chapter 10

Well, hell-o! Anybody surprised at the speed of this chapter? I am, for one. * smiles sheepishly * (o'_'o)  
  
Thank you to all the darlings who reviewed, I hold your comments dear to me, you brilliant angels, you! I don't know how you are going to react to this new chapter – did you expect it? Did you wonder? Or are you going to be shocked?  
  
Please let me know!  
  
amber-rules – Hey! Thanks for reviewing – and here it is, this year and not next year, this week and not next week! I hope you enjoy reading – I am actually a little nervous about your reaction to this one, but if you devour words when you read like I do, then bon appetite!  
  
Ganymade – Thank you, I appreciate your review. Clichéd? If you mean having to choose between the dark and evil good-looking guy and the sunny, princely one, then yeah, I just couldn't resist the triangle. =P But if you meant the whole story then pass me a few tissues . . . lol. P.S I love the way you signed off . . . sincerely. That was sweet in a way.  
  
xhianglian – Haha, thank you so much! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Sharmeen – lol, yes, the love triangle is age old and definitely not original. But thank you for the compliment!! ( I hope you enjoy reading this chapter then.  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
She sat, shoulders hunched in the corner of her room, staring out the empty window for a long, long time. In the silence, she watched the inky night slowly, gently swallow the sun. In the silence, she focused on her own heartbeat, on each breath, one at a time.  
  
She thought of Haydan, all at once strange and familiar to her, the devastating planes of his face, and the fleeting, mystified pain in his eyes when she demanded whether he knew how to love. She remembered his sardonic amusement, his dark, ironical smile.  
  
*Give me your promise*, his caressing voice whispered again in her mind, low, serious.  
  
She had agreed. She had given him her word.  
  
Then she thought of Shane, his usual mirth, the hopelessly optimistic beam, and the downcast, serious line of his lips when she saw him last. She had never seen him so sad, so weary.  
  
She thought of Lucas, and strangely, this hurt most of all. Lucas, with his sweet kisses and tender gaze, his overprotectiveness and the sheer wonder in his eyes when she told him how she felt about him. Lucas, who she had pushed to the depths of her mind, Lucas, who had offered her his shoulder to sleep on. Where was he? Where was the team?  
  
And images formed in her mind – of laughing with them, the mock fights, the jokes. Lyndall, sleek and serious. Ray's mischievous, violet gaze. Craimer's tentative smile. And then, Lei. The tattooed hand lying in a pool of crimson. It made her blanch. He did this, her soulmate. He had done it before and would do it again. She thought of his record, thought of the criminals in Valera City. *"The City is crawling with them..."*  
  
She thought of the powers of the jewel.  
  
He must not get them. Her spirits were heavy, but finally she had decided. He was her soulmate, and she was about to abuse the very first strands of tentative trust he had ever placed in another being. It sickened her, it hurt her - but she would do it.  
  
She had to, for the sake of other lives. She had to, for the sake of her own conscience.  
  
She must.  
  
Alexis closed her eyes for a long time, finding the deepest calm in surrendering to her pain. Tonight.  
  
Move, she ordered herself.  
  
Groaning, she shifted her stiff limps and went out to gather a wash basin. In her room, she washed with the scented soap she had scavenged from a kitchen maid. Combing through her wet ringlets, she let her hair out to dry in big, soft waves framing her face. Digging through the wardrobe, she found a simple white shift dress that draped over her, swirling gently at her ankles. She looked in the mirror, at her own violet eyes that had seen too much, that seemed to have aged over the past few days. "I'm ready."  
  
Haydan chose the exact moment to knock. He spoiled the gentlemanly gesture by opening the door before she did; but then again, she was a captive, not a guest. He did a double take when he saw her.  
  
That made her smile a little, if nothing else did.  
  
"Are you . . . joining me for dinner?" He asked huskily. Then he cleared his throat as discreetly as possible.  
  
She looked at him, unwavering. "I would like that."  
  
His eyes were faintly quizzical, faintly curious, as he held out his hand and led her to the dining room. Tonight, it seemed, was a truce. Inwardly, she wanted to laugh bitterly at the irony of it, but displaying her true emotions was a luxury she could not afford.  
  
It was a good dinner, romantic even. Soft candlelight was lit between them as they had rosemary lamb and potatoes stuffed with cheese and herbs. They drank red wine and ate rich chocolate souffle. She licked the last trace of chocolate from her lip and noticed his eyes gleam. It made her nervous. The tension between them had made her nervous, the awareness was restless. Silence stretched so taut it might snap.  
  
Finally, he broke it. "I'll escort you upstairs."  
  
She nodded and rose. He took her by the arm and they ascended the steps. It was when they had reached her door when she realized his grip on her elbow was firmer than proprietary and his breathing was slightly uneven. She did not think it was attributed to going up the stairs.  
  
He might have still left her.  
  
He might have let go if she hadn't wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. His grip on her changed subtly, shifting into an embrace as he kissed her back. Somehow she was falling . . . falling . . . like Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole, into a strange new world. Sensations clamored at her, and awareness rose through, clear and sensitive. She could feel things differently, the texture of his skin, the taste of his lips . . . even the silky sensation of the night enveloping them, wrapping her newfound senses in ebony wings. It was as if she had opened her eyes for the first time.  
  
When she really did open her eyes, he was staring at her. There was none of his usual arrogance, just something pure and intense as he drank the sight of her in. She laid a hand on his chest and felt his erratic heartbeat, rendering him, for once, almost vulnerable.  
  
In truth, she wanted to scream, to cry; she wanted to break down and weep. But she didn't. With one hand she opened her bedroom door and led him in. With slow steps, he followed her and the door swung shut behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
She thought it would be spiritual with a soulmate – when two people's souls are bared, when they know each other in a way older than time itself.  
  
But it wasn't like that.  
  
Though they were close, even through the kisses and despite the electricity, they shuttered each other out mentally. Her, because she had to. Him, because that was who he was.  
  
It was a night that would imprint in her memories, but inside she felt a touch of loneliness that he had not opened himself to her, not even in his release. Her own soulmate. She watched him now, exhausted, spent, as he slept beside her with an oddly peaceful expression on his face. He was so beautiful in the moonlight.  
  
There was sympathy in her, when she looked at him. In a way she understood him as no one else had ever been allowed to. Yet, in a way, she would never fully understand him. There was sympathy, there was care – deep care, there was even some sense of respect. She felt a myriad of things for him – fascination, awe, sadness, and yes, regret.  
  
But she felt empty because there was no love.  
  
But even as she reached for his hand, even as she gently slid the ring off his finger with her mouth, her heart broke in a different way. As one might break when watching hope transform a broken boy's face, then wrenching the hope from him again. If there was any other way . . .  
  
But there wasn't.  
  
Softly, ever so softly, she slid out from the covers and slipped on her shoes. The ring nestled onto her finger as if it was made to fit there. Perhaps it was a part of the magic. At last she turned to him one last time. Placing a light hand on his forehead, she whispered, "I am sorry, Haydan." Something wet dropped on his cheek and slid down, and she was startled to realize that the tear was hers.  
  
Then she turned, and walked away.  
  
It was easy enough to follow the shadows in the hallway, to melt into the wall and hold her breath as an odd maid or two hurried by carrying quilts and pillows.  
  
But when she reached the garden, her heart sank when she saw who was guarding the gates. Werewolves. Ten of them, alternating between strolling and standing still. Always on the prowl with hungry yellow gazes. She couldn't stay too close, or they would smell her.  
  
Thinking quickly, her mind conjured a spell. The spell of illusion. Focusing her mind, she pictured a dark cloaked figure, scaling the walls, faster than breath and running into the back gardens. Alex opened her eyes and whispered.  
  
She only caught the blur of a shadow, and the guards' startled shouts. Yelling, they chased after the direction of where the figure had gone and within a few moments, the gate was deserted. Quickly she made her way to the gate and had stepped out of the threshold when a voice called out, "Stop!"  
  
She turned, and saw the guard's uncertain, angry eyes.  
  
*No, please, it's not fair! So close, so close . . . Why did it have to be him?*  
  
Luther had been vaguely kind to her, once. She remembered the way he had been flustered when she teased him about Donna, the way he gruffly guarded her cell, and felt sick at what she had to do.  
  
"Let me go," She whispered hoarsely, urgently. "Please." Don't make me do this, she added silently.  
  
He shook his wiry head stubbornly. "I would die for him, girl. I would die before I let you escape."  
  
It was the second time tonight that her heart wrenched. "So be it." She said, finally. Unshed tears shimmered in her eyes as she let loose the witchfire. Orange fire cascaded over him, enveloping while he screamed and writhed. His faithful body jerked and twisted in mid air, his face lanced with agony. Then abruptly he stopped moving and the fire dissipated into nothingness. Luther was no more.  
  
She was an assassin, she had killed before. But no killing had ever made her feel so revolted with herself, no killing had ever weighed so heavy on her conscience. For the first time she was aware of the unclean blood on her hands. For the first time she understood what Haydan had meant. . .  
  
*You'll feel the hand that carved us monsters, and then tell me again whether or not we're made from the same mold. I have the potential to be good? Maybe. You have the potential to harm and destroy? Definitely.*  
  
A cry of despair poised on her lips, she turned and fled.  
  
There was no bravado, no honor and no glory from her escape, no elation in her freedom. Only the steady patter of running feet, the sounds of confusion further and further behind her. Only the desperation and knife- edged pain that gutted her mental voice as she called and called for Shane, for Lucas, and the little girl inside her wept where her mortal eyes could not.  
  
And finally, from the shadows, Shane stepped forward, halting her flight and enveloped her in a tight embrace, murmuring in relief and joy, soothing her with soft, meaningless words. She couldn't understand a word, only stared at him uncomprehendingly, shivering and trembling, wondering at the branching stems of right and wrong. Right. Wrong. Wrong. Right.  
  
She would never be the same again.  
  
* * *  
  
Shane had to half drag, half carry her to his hiding place. He had to walk under the sewers and shove open metal doors before they reach a small underground network of tunnels. He turned at one of the doors and lifted her inside, trying not to jar her in the darkness. Inside, he seated her on a wooden bench and lit a torch on the wall.  
  
The dim light cast under the flickering flames showed a small, dank room with no windows, and a faint decaying smell. She didn't ask how he had found a place like this. Or if this was where he had lived for the past few days.  
  
"Oh God, Shane."  
  
He lifted her face to him with both hands, searching her eyes frantically. "Are you alright, Alex? Are you hurt?"  
  
*Only in places you can't see. *  
  
"I'm okay. I'm fine."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't know how I've been worried about you! How many times I've tried to reach you . . ."  
  
She gave him a small smile. "Well, we're here now."  
  
"Do you have it?"  
  
Slowly, Alex held up her left hand for him to see. The small gold circlet shone on her little finger.  
  
He went utterly still, something almost breaking in his face. Reverently, he lifted a finger to stroke it, and with a whoop, half laugh, half sob, he gathered her in his arms and spun her around. The room was barely enough for the both of them and she almost crashed into the steel pole in the center, but she was able to finally relax.  
  
She had done the right thing.  
  
Gently, he set her down. "You're a miracle, Alex. My miracle." His fierce happiness would have been catching if she hadn't been so soul-weary. ". . . What's wrong?"  
  
Her voice was small. "I betrayed him. I broke my promise. I . . . killed someone who had been kind to me."  
  
Shane looked sad. Dappled in shadows, his face was unfathomable for a moment, before he spoke quietly, in a voice deeper than usual. "In life, you have to make some sacrifices."  
  
She nodded, like the little girl she was when he first took care of her.  
  
"It's such a pity though . . . such a pity you had to be soulmates with him." He spoke this with genuine, deep regret. "Life is full of ironies, is it not? You are the only person I have come to care about, but you had to be bound to my greatest enemy."  
  
She didn't want to hear anymore. Slowly, she got up. "Come on, Shane, let's go. You don't live here, do you?"  
  
"Yourenotgoinganywhere." He spoke so soft and fast, she thought she misheard him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said . . . You're not going anywhere." She watched in dumb astonishment as he clamped a pair of cuffs over her wrist and attached the other end to the pole.  
  
"Shane? . . . What! . . . Why?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
Standing here, he seemed so cold, so foreign. This was the not the same, sweet Shane she knew. The sinews of muscle bulged out in his arms and his eyes were cruel.  
  
He grinned wickedly and sat on the table in one fluid motion and lit a cigarette. But . . . he didn't smoke!  
  
"You're not Shane," She said shakily, pulling at the chains.  
  
"Face the truth, honey. It's me." He stubbed out the cigar on his arm, and didn't even wince. She smelt the faint stench of burning flesh, and then his arm was healing over. "Maybe not the same Shane you knew," he continued, moving closer to her, "But that was just an act, Alex dearest. I'm not just a good actor, baby . . . I'm brilliant."  
  
"I don't believe you." She couldn't believe it . . . not Shane . . . a wound in her heart that she didn't know she had, opened and bled. "I've known you for ages,"  
  
He let out a snort. "And I've been pretending for ages. Did you really think I could be so hopelessly *righteous* all the time? Did you think I could really spend my life in that junky little office, debating with kids like you?"  
  
It hurt so much, to hear him say that. For him to denounce ever scrap of friendship they ever shared . . . all the good times . . .  
  
"Ah yes . . . we did have some pretty good times together," he grinned, reading her mind. She glared at him, but he merely pressed in closer. "But do you want to know what I really think of you, Alex?" he whispered, alarmingly close to her ear.  
  
"Why are you doing this!" She tried to lean back, but she was backed against the pole, cuffed and helpless. His eyes gleamed as he sensed her vulnerability. He looked at her up and down, slowly, deliberately drawing out her discomfort.  
  
*~Bastard . . . Bastard! . . . I don't believe it . . . Not Shane . . .not Shane . . .~*  
  
"You've grown up a lot, Alex," he murmured, frightening her. She realized that for all the time they had spent together, she barely knew him - the true side to him - at all. Now he was standing much, much to close . . . a complete stranger. "This is what I've wanted to do to you for a long time."  
  
With a sudden motion, he jerked her to him violently and kissed her. No . . . a kiss too much of a gentle, romantic expression. He was brutal, consuming . . . demanding . . . her mouth in a primitive meeting of lips, tongue and teeth. She whimpered in pain and tried to back away, but he held her to him in a grip of iron. Her lip was bleeding.  
  
It was disgusting.  
  
Shane . . . *Shane* . . . her boss, to whom she devoted her loyalty, her faith . . . her trust. All the illusions were shattered in that moment, all last shreds of fervent, futile hope. Hope that he was still the Shane that cleaned up her spills and watched over her progress. The Shane who sat behind the office desk and bubbled with enthusiasm. That worried about her and asked her to come home safely. The person she had treated like a brother.  
  
A single, unwanted tear slid down her cheek. Abruptly, he let her go, breathing a little hard. He stepped back and stared at her. He made no move to wipe the tears.  
  
"It was a pity I had to send you on this mission, Alex." He said, turning away. "I had hoped that I could keep you away from the truth for a while longer. But you dabbled in too much. You wouldn't give up. I warned you, but you wouldn't listen. You hung up me. Now it's too late."  
  
"What else do you have to tell me?" she spat, sinking, drowning in her disillusion. "Any more ugly confessions to make?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, actually." He turned slowly to face her, his eyes never leaving her face. "I was the one manipulating Edith, made her come here. Persuaded her to suggest the capture of Haydan to the council. Oh, and Haydan didn't butcher Lei. It was me, Alex. He knew too much." He added casually.  
  
Then in that very second she understood the whole, underlying game he had been playing with them all. From the beginning, it was not only a scam to stop Haydan, but a scam to trap them all, they had been pawns in a deadly game and hadn't even known the stakes. But now she did – she also 'knew too much' now – remembering all that remained of Lei, she shuddered to think of what her end may be.  
  
Shane – this new, real Shane - was every bit as bad as Haydan. Worse. Haydan had never lied to her, while Shane, all of him was a lie from head to toe. A brilliant actor. A cruel, malicious one, who could keep a seamless pretense for years. The duplicity, the sheer calculating deliberateness made her blood run cold.  
  
Betrayal?  
  
Ha, life had landed another huge cynical punch in her face.  
  
This made her betrayal of Haydan seem nothing. She abused a trust of captive's promise. He could throw a lifetime of 'family' and laugher away for the jewel without even flinching.  
  
She had never known what she would be like when all else was stripped away. Sometimes you never know whether you'll stand or fall, rise or wither at the final, crucial moment until you experience it. Until you know what it is to have nothing left to lose.  
  
She knew, now.  
  
"You lying filth!" She hissed at him, throwing all her white-hot rage at him, lashing at the chains that bound her. "I hate you!"  
  
He looked at her oddly; a half smile played on his lips. "Like I said . . . pity." He murmured.  
  
He reached for her hand, and she clawed at him, fending him off in the only way she could. With horrible casualness, he hit her. The blow sent her reeling, her vision clouded in a red haze while the world spun around her. When she got her sense back, he had the ring in his hand and a light of triumph in his eyes.  
  
"Adieu, Alex." He said simply.  
  
And just like that, he was gone.  
  
* * * 


	12. Chapter 11

Hi, many thanks to everyone who reviewed, you spurred me on to write this next chapter Well, after the very many assignments I had been buried under.  
  
But I'm alive again and on holiday and hopefully the other chapters won't be too long in coming. Hum, again, I'm not sure how you'll react to this one. Suggestions, ideas, abuse? Please let me know!  
  
Amber-rules – Thanks so much for reviewing, yes I seem to have this thing for twists lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Xhianglian – I saw your 'please update soon' and sat down to write immediately! Sorry to keep you waiting, I really appreciated your reviews, thanks!  
  
Sharmeen – Hehe, yeah I get a little squeamish about writing in too much detail about sex, well, it's a story, it's not porn. Thanks for the idea, I kind of took you up on it, but read on and tell me what you think of Haydan now? It's true that Shane still gets the brunt of it, but Haydan's no innocent either. (Think that was established a long time ago anyhow) Hmm, I'm conflicted about Haydan. /Ah! Where's my chocolate!/  
  
Damn, they took away all my stars and squiggly lines!!! How about - - - abc - - - for mindspeak and /abcd / for emphasis? Why did they do that!!  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Lucas sensed movement before they approached his cell. It was almost a sixth sense after being in the darkness for so long, all his hearing was heightened, sensitized to the slightest sound, sniff, wheeze. These footsteps he didn't recognize. Not the slow, ploddering steps of the heavy guard that 'fed' them each day, if 'fed' was an apt word to describe the barely edible mush they got. And there were many footsteps, this time.  
  
Was it the execution, then? Was the next time he saw the light of day the day he died? His door screeched open, and the footsteps marched right in, startlingly harsh against his ears. Lucas raised his head and swallowed, his mouth dry and cracked. Squinting against the aching brightness of torches he felt the light shine on him, and several indrawn breaths of surprise. He didn't – couldn't – imagine what he looked like. Trussed up for weeks, filthy, wounded, he must have looked more like a ragged savage animal than his shifter form. He half expected them to haul him to his feet, and drag him out. He half expected them to finish him right then and there. What he didn't expect was to have hands tug at his chains and hear the grating of keys in the lock. The sound of the clasp springing free was the sweetest music he had ever heard.  
  
The weight fell off and Lucas tried to push himself up, but stumbled half way. He was too weak. "Wha. . . "  
  
He gave his head a shake, tentatively wetted his lips and tried again. "What's happening?"  
  
Did that croak really belong to him?  
  
The guards drew back, and an impassive figure stepped into the light. Lucas exclaimed. Whoever he expected, this was the last face he had expected to see.  
  
"Hello," said Haydan.  
  
Anger, pain flaring up inside him, Lucas sprang at him, only to crash into the wall of guards that immediately closed his way. He winced in pain at the meeting of already bruised flesh against steel armor, and sank back into the floor. He cursed his physical weakness. "You!" He rasped, "You kidnapped Alexis!"  
  
A corner of Haydan's sardonic mouth curled. "I would hardly call her a kid."  
  
Heaving, frustrated, Lucas could only snarl. Sometimes no words were needed to express such emotions. No words were needed to explain the sentiment. It was written in every taut line of his body, the fury in his clenched teeth and trembling fists.  
  
Haydan only looked at him, slow, measuring, his head tilted as he considered the shifter before him. "I am only going to say this once, so listen carefully. Am I your enemy?"  
  
A sound between a laugh and a splutter bubbled through Lucas' lips.  
  
Haydan's heavy, soot-black lashes lowered for a moment. "Why?" His gaze was unnerving, not so much cold and calculating and small like Lucas had thought it would be – but so steady and infinite that he could have been the only sane one in a world full of madmen.  
  
It was . . . disconcerting.  
  
"Council." Lucas muttered, still unable to coherently form a sentence. He hadn't spoken for what – days? Weeks?  
  
The Dark Lord in front of him laughed, mirthless and stark. "The /Council/ is your ally? If you define you allies by the likes of Shane, then . . . well, I'm not surprised that you end up as you are now. Rotting in a cell."  
  
The remark stung, and Lucas' green eyes narrowed with rage. After all this time, and he still hadn't gotten over Shane's betrayal. But –  
  
But . . .  
  
Haydan spoke the truth.  
  
He had no personal reason to make an enemy of him except –  
  
"Alex." Lucas said finally, ". . . Lei."  
  
"Ahh," The dark eyes were fathomless. "I didn't touch Lei. Alex . . . I didn't hurt her. Exactly."  
  
"Where is she." The words were soft, but there was no mistaking the importance.  
  
There was another long silence as Haydan regarded him. Lucas had the uncomfortable feeling that those eyes pierced right through him. "If you work with me," Haydan said casually, "Then I'll give you the chance to find out."  
  
Lucas' head snapped up in shock. "Work?"  
  
"Only to find Shane. And the rings. I don't seek to hold you any further than that. After that, it's each man to his own."  
  
It made sense. Lucas brooded. "Or else, what?"  
  
Haydan shrugged noncommittally. "Or else I'll shut the door and let you starve here."  
  
Not many people could say it without so much as an inflection – like discussing yesterday's newspaper, or asking a neighbor for a pen.  
  
There was no competition, not really. Only one thing mattered to Lucas, and that was finding Alex. "I'll do it."  
  
The only indication that Haydan heard was by a slight shift of his head, and two guards helped a labored Lucas to his feet and they stumbled out. By the time his eyes adjusted, Lucas saw the long hallway, punctuated by the dozen of cells with small metal slits as the only openings. His blood ran cold. The others were here too, under the price of misplaced loyalty. The price was so high. Too high.  
  
The burden of his duty in leadership weighed heavy on his shoulders - /this/ was what he had led them to. Briefly, Lucas closed his eyes, as shame lapped over him in waves.  
  
Missing nothing, Haydan said quietly over his shoulder. "Well, don't take the full credit for it – you were just a pawn in a much, much more complex game. Simple people like you could never outplay the masterminds."  
  
Lucas stared at his retreating form, unsure how to react. It could have been insulting but for the tone of his voice - /simple/? The laconic voice had almost sounded - - envious.  
  
One by one, they opened the cells. Some were empty. One only held decaying skeletons manacled to the wall, in what might have been a torture chamber. Haydan had looked impassively, despite the lurid stench that beat off the guards, and pointed to the chest – "Stake".  
  
But in others, they found the rest of the team. Craimer, his huge form wilted and lacerated. Wounds ran along his biceps, and legs, his nose broken in three places. Lucas went in to talk with him first, and watched his expression change from hopeful, to furious, to stunned, to defeated. Lyndall, who had lost a lot of weight, looking pale and sickly, her expression numb. And Ray, charming, easygoing Ray, without his usual sparkle of life, his violet eyes bruised and dark, the mouth underneath his newly grown beard grim.  
  
They were up to the last cell.  
  
The last door was opened to reveal and small, huddled figure, handcuffed to a pole in the middle of the room, muttering a stream of expletives and rocking back and forth. At the noise, a face snapped around to reveal wide, accusing eyes and trembling lips.  
  
The already pale face suddenly drained of all color.  
  
". . . H – Haydan?"  
  
And then, in disbelief, as one might reach out towards a mirage in the desert –  
  
"/Lucas/?!"  
  
A flood of emotions pouring through him, Lucas stepped forward shakily. "Alex." The name, repeated on his lips hundreds of times in the past moonless nights, suddenly hitched in his throat. And with another two steps he had her in a fierce hug, Alex slowly softening from her shock, put a careful arm around him.  
  
When he pulled back he felt her eyes searching over him, and felt himself withdraw. He didn't want her seeing him like this –  
  
Alex took in his longer, matted hair, the now rangy body and the welts and dried blood over his skin. Her prince – so battle worn and hurt that the only recognizable feature was the pure emerald of his eyes, shining with pain, happiness, anger – a myriad of emotions that was impossible to grasp. She laid gentle fingers on his cheek, and couldn't speak.  
  
But there was something important –  
  
"I . . . it was Shane, it was – "  
  
"We know." Several voices chorused at the same time.  
  
Completely taken aback, Alex stared at the faces that appeared behind Lucas – Ray, Lyndall, Craimer, and Haydan looking as always, dark and unfathomable. Her eyes darted from face to face, and she didn't know what to make of it.  
  
Then Haydan stepped past her bedragged team, and unlocked her cuffs personally.  
  
She stared at him as though he had put on a pink tutu and announced he was the next Priscilla. "You . . . you're not going to kill me?"  
  
Haydan shrugged.  
  
Not exactly reassuring.  
  
"We're going after Shane." Lucas had the light of battle back in his eyes.  
  
"B- But . . . ?"  
  
"No Buts."  
  
"What if . . . ?"  
  
"No ifs."  
  
Completely bewildered, and utterly bemused, a slight smile touched her lips.  
  
". . . Okay." She said meekly.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
And so it was that the most unlikely crew boarded the private jet from Valera's runway. And from up in the sky, Alex looked down at the twinkling lights of the city, so deceptively innocent in the lair of the damned.  
  
They felt a strange, bodiless ripple as the jet passed through the enchantment that enveloped the city, and felt a sense of release. It was goodbye to the flashy cars, traffickers and dusky buildings of Valera. Goodbye to the snakes and cobras and rats on two legs. Good-bloody-riddance to the cells reeking of the tang of sour sweat and damp mould. Or worse, decaying flesh.  
  
Lyndall visibly relaxed, less withdrawn in her seat, but the experience had marked her with more coldness and more silences. They were all sullen, but occasionally there would be a flash of their old self, of Ray's mischievous grin and Craimer's strength. Lyndall had been fully healed physically by the witch doctor Haydan had summoned, but Craimer still bore deep scars. Lucas was still painfully thin compared to the Adonis figure he had before, but they were all clean and fully appreciated the luxury of clean air in a new way, let alone the cocktail bar and velvet seats of Haydan's jet.  
  
But still conversation was muted, and Alex still confused. She sat slightly apart, just wanting some solitude, and apart from the initial hug, Lucas didn't stay especially close to her, for which she was grateful. Perhaps they both needed some space to come into terms with – things.  
  
The "thing" in her mind came over and sat down next to her in snug black jeans and open collar Armani shirt.  
  
Devastating. Delectable. Deadly.  
  
Her soulmate.  
  
/He hates being betrayed/ A voice reminded her, snatches of conversation said long ago.  
  
For a long time neither spoke.  
  
- - - How did you know where to find us? - - - She said finally, tentative, and careful not to touch him.  
  
When he looked at her his gaze was unfathomable. - - - I felt your pain - - -  
  
Simple words, startlingly so. But Alexis felt her throat close over and tears well up behind her eyes. "I'm sorry. So sorry."  
  
She saw the slight tension in the line of his mouth and slight frown, the smooth flow of his hand up to rest his fingers on her cheek for a heartbeat of a time, before letting it drop. He turned away from her and sighed.  
  
"I know."  
  
He held himself with remarkable control. She couldn't decipher anything from him, not emotion, not anger, nothing. It scared her a little, the skill with which he controlled himself. From what she'd heard, soulmates could rarely hold anything back from each other, not even secrets let alone emotion.  
  
He looked at her again, dark eyes revealing nothing, and made as if to speak. Then tightened his lips and stood up to leave.  
  
"Wait," her hand rested lightly on his sleeve to stop him. "Where are we going? I don't understand,"  
  
"We are following Shane."  
  
"How do you know where he is going?" She persisted, "And don't just say 'I have my ways' again because it's not good enough."  
  
He paused, and said slowly, "I put a tracer on my ring."  
  
She was confused, "But why . . . ?"  
  
He looked at her, steadily, measuring, and the impact of his words sunk in.  
  
"You mean . . . you knew?!" Alexis stuttered, at a loss of what to feel. "All this time, you knew I was going to betray you? You put a tracer in the ring on purpose?"  
  
"It was not the real ring."  
  
How could he be so blasé about such a shattering revelation?  
  
She was speechless. People around her never failed to add another twist in what had first seemed like a straightforward mission. He had planned this? He had used her to trap Shane?  
  
"I should let you know," Haydan said calmly, at once so foreign and familiar, "my confession . . . I planned this, all of this, from the beginning."  
  
It took a long time for her to collect herself. "Everything?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"You mean," her voice quavered against her will, "You let me seduce you knowing all the time I would be bringing Shane the fake ring? You mean, you kidnapped me on purpose because of my link to Shane? You mean, you knew every f---ing thing all along and didn't tell me?"  
  
"I only let you use me," he said quietly, deflating her anger immediately. "You would not have believed me if I tried to explain. It was the only way for Shane to believe he had gotten the best of me."  
  
She had used him, too, and she had no right to be angry. But somehow she felt hurt – and slightly horrified. She had been used by both brothers, for a bigger game each was playing with the other.  
  
She had thought . . . maybe he had felt something for her that night . . .  
  
A small voice said inside her mind yelled, 'You hypocrite!'  
  
Groaning, struggling, she put her head in her hands.  
  
She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "I guess we're even."  
  
"I told you before – that this was all a game." He dropped something into her lap. It was a small scroll yellowed with age and bound together by gold threaded rope. "The prophecy."  
  
Unable to speak, she untied the scroll with shaking fingers.  
  
It read:  
  
Find the place all elements meet  
  
By Thea's Eye and immortal feet  
  
Shed life's blood to feed the stone  
  
Give a soul to mount the throne  
  
Twin rings unlock the Jewel of Earth  
  
Reach from Hell to Faery Hearth  
  
Impure hearts, halt, beware  
  
You'll not pass the Devil's lair  
  
Burden of power to the Chosen will go  
  
And the world will go on, so soft and slow.  
  
He leaned down to explain, "This place is a small island where the Faery Throne used to be – In the city of Thea. I have the prophecy, Shane got the map. The rest of it . . . well, I'll guess we'll understand better when the time comes."  
  
He had known, all the time, he had known. All the time, his agitation, his concerns, his threats and anger. He knew when Shane had sent that letter. He knew she would betray his trust – he set it up. This was why his guards feared him. This was why Lei had said, /"Most bad guys have some form of conscience – it's something I've always believed in. It makes them crack, falter or make mistakes. He makes me question that belief."/  
  
Alexis shivered.  
  
What sort of a person was he, really? What would he do with that power? Was there hidden cruelty, like Shane? Or was there something good buried underneath that godlike control?  
  
Haydan's dark eyes rested on her, as if he knew her confusion, knew the struggle she was in. She thought he might try to justify it. Remind her how Shane had betrayed them. How Shane had locked them all up cruelly and left them to starve.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He patted her hand gently, his fingers more warm and caressing than she felt they had any right to be. Slowly, deliberately, he traced a path along her cheek and his voice was low as he said, "You cried when you left me."  
  
He'd been – awake? Alex's heart flopped in half horror, half joy. In her minds eye she remembered that single tear, sliding down her cheek and dropping on his own as she leant over him.  
  
"Goodnight, little one," he whispered, and left.  
  
She tried not to notice the way his breath had stirred her hair and the goosebumps it left in its wake.  
  
The empty seat next to her made her aware of just how alone she felt.  
  
Behind them, Lucas watched. Watched, and frowned.  
  



	13. Chapter 12

Before I say anything, I want to apologize for the very typical light and dark, day and night bit. I just couldn't resist, it's always been some sort of fantasy and I had to write that to get it out of my system, okay. You'll know what I mean when you see it.

I don't want to make any rash promises, but I finish Uni around November and I plan to finish this story before I go overseas, because it's too embarrassing to draw it out another year. If you want to see this thing finished, let me know, because if no one wants to see it that might decrease my motivation a bit. Okay, I'm shamelessly fishing for reviews, I admit it, nothing (well, aaaaalmost nothing) makes me happier.

So many thanks to those who have reviewed:

xhianglian – er . . . this is kinda soon, right?

calito – thanks . . . I was feeling a little more nostalgic when writing that chapter too. She really starts questioning everything around her and what she believes in. And reading all that in one go is quite a feat P I'm flattered.

amber-rules – I updated this year . . . and I mean what I said up there, but feel free to kick my ass if I don't.

scary miss mary – I've no idea where that Faery Legend popped up from, I certainly hadn't planned it from the beginning, but I'm glad you like it. Since it's completely different to her original mission I was a bit apprehensive about putting it in at first. And I agree with you about the 'mushy' stuff – generally I can't stand it for long either.

MerlinHalliwell – If Lucas doesn't suspect already, he's about to find out very soon, and he's not going to like it!

silver-tigress71 – Thank you ! . . . Now why do you guys like the bad boy better? Hmm. (Who am I kidding . . . I know exactly how you feel haha)

Sharmeen – Yup, we all need a break. Haydan and Alexis huh? Man, should we do a vote on this... I don't know what to do!

* * *

CHAPTER 12

By touchdown, Alex had already briefed the team on the prophecy, and roughly what had happened to her, but carefully avoided the mention of precisely how she escaped. She took care to let them know she'd been unharmed – well, which was better than the treatment they had received in the hands of Shane.

They had reread the prophecy a few million times, read it backwards, held it up to the light. Ray had suggested burning it, to the horror of others, but they were none the wiser. Except that as Ray said,

Find the place all elements meet 

_**By Thea's Eye and immortal feet **_

"It's a place where all elements meet, near Thea's Eye and immortal feet. Well, the Eye should be the center? Or maybe immortal feet? Somewhere below ground?"

_**Shed life's blood to feed the stone **_

"Um, lets bring a chicken, shall we? Or we could pop to the blood bank beforehand."

_**Give a soul to mount the throne **_

"Note: Don't sit on any throne, I like my soul, thank you very much."

_**Twin rings unlock the Jewel of Earth **_

"Note again: Jump Shane and get his ring. Possibly beat him up in the process, I certainly wouldn't mind."

And then the plane was landing and that was – thankfully – the end of Ray's analysis.

The Ancient City of Thea – they were about to reach an uncharted Island, unnamed and mysterious. Alexis felt rising excitement. She peeked out through the window and curiously, saw nothing. It looked like they were landing right in the ocean. The excitement morphed into panic. Her eyes met Haydan's across the seats.

_/Uh, are you sure . . . ?/_

_/Trust me/_ He sent back, and though his mental voice sounded warm, she still couldn't gather his emotions or thoughts.

More disconcertingly, at that moment the pilot's voice rang clearly through the intercom. "Sir . . . are you sure?"

The whole plane started trembling and shaking, Alexis gripped her seatbelt and stared as all the cocktail glasses at the bar rattled, the crisp glass sounded like destructive music as they vibrated in some unseen force.

Oh God

A cackle of green electricity passed through the whole plane, and for a moment the plane hung, bodiless. The engines wheedled to a silent stop. And then they dropped, sucked in like a vortex. Amid shouts and screams, she heard a voice cry, "HOLD ON!"

The engines spluttered half-heartedly. Then suddenly the drop was halted, and they floated for a few seconds before the wheels collided with soft earth and rolled, rocking this way and that. Eventually the plane tilted to the left, smashing a few glasses, and rolled to a stop. When all was silent, they looked at each other in relief and alarm then started unbuckling and hauling their bags out of the place.

By the time they were all assembled, a safe distance from the small jet, Alex heard the pilot talking animatedly with Haydan.

"I swear it Sir, we had checked the engines beforehand, there was nothing faulty!"

"I know, Rushka, calm yourself."

"All the needles started wavering madly, I couldn't read a thing! This has never happened before, I apologize, Sir. Luckily the parachutes still worked, or we would have crashed!" The pilot, or Rushka, was a little man, dancing and waving his arms around, jabbing it in the air to make his point.

Haydan looked tall and exquisitely undisturbed as he lowered his voice so they couldn't hear.

Ray nudged Alex. "It's the magnetism of this place." He said, looking excited. "Look at your watch, it doesn't work. Torches don't work. Tracers don't work, either. Anything mechanical has stopped functioning. It's unbelievable. I wonder what's underneath all this?"

"You should know, Ray, haven't you studied Witch history? Or geography?" Alex pointed out, "Places like this, strange magnetism and enchantments, where people crash and mechanisms don't work – it's the the boundaries of two worlds. Gateways."

They looked around, awed. They stood on the only clear stretch of grassland amidst a dense, thick forest. Alexis assumed they hadn't seen it based on the same principle as Valera – it was hidden by age old spells, unable to be penetrated until you hit the pure, raw force of the outer layer, the maelstrom of spells that surrounded this little, forest covered island.

"So, we search for Shane?" She asked, when Haydan had caught up with them, leaving Rushka staring at the jet and parachutes in exasperation.

"We search for the Eye. He will be there." Haydan walked on, supremely indifferent while two bodyguards and the rest of the team trudged behind.

"And you know where that is?" Asked Lucas quietly. He hadn't said much all trip, though his steady gaze would rest on Alexis and Haydan thoughtfully.

"They say the Eye of Thea is the main temple where they used to perform rituals. The all seeing Eye – the bowl of the Seers. But since we can't see any temples, I would assume them to be underground."

"By immortal feet," Alex murmured. "Feet of the Gods?"

Haydan glanced at her sharply. "The Statue of Thea!"

"Brilliant!" Cried Ray, jiggling his pack. "Where's that?"

They all stared in anticipation at Haydan who looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Don't look at me like that," He muttered, "I have no idea."

Their elation deflated a bit at that. But Ray seemed to have reacquired his spirit after landing on the island. "The island can't be that big," he said brightly, with a cheerfulness that teetered on the edge of sanity, "let's EXPLORE!"

"I swear, he's about to break into a dance," muttered Lyndall wryly "God save us all."

"Wait!" Alex said firmly. She knelt down and plucked a few strands of long, reedy grass. The others watched her in fascination as she twisted the strands together deftly, whispering spells under her breath. Soon the grass became a chord, then looped together tightly at the ends to form a necklace.

". . . by day, by night, by Hecate's sight . . ."

She cupped the necklace in her palms and in that moment it glowed, soft, golden and pearlescent. She lifted it up to her lips and blew gently, as soft as a kiss and whispered the last words reverently.

". . . by mine own magic, let there be light!"

Before their eyes light dazzled between her palms and trailed off in a small frission of sparkles. What was left was a chord necklace, where a loop of glowing light hung like a protective amulet.

"It lights the way," Alexis explained, "Nature's own guide . . . if you want to hide the light just tuck it under your shirts. Keep walking, I'll make one for each of you. When night comes we can't use our torches, and holding fire torches is just too medieval."

Haydan looked slightly affronted. "Medieval?" He repeated, frowning.

Alexis bit her lip to keep from grinning. She had forgotten that he had kept torches outside his mansion, but the fact that he might be injured by her comment regarding his choice of décor made her want to laugh.

Ray broke in, still looking annoyingly cheerful. "I say, Alex, that's a neat trick. Here, pass me some; I'll help you. Well, guys, what are you waiting for? Move your ugly behinds – except yours, Lyndall, I know for a fact yours is quite delectable."

He winked lavishly at Lyndall, who rolled her eyes and walked faster, but the corner of her mouth quirked up in a reluctant smile.

Alex turned and looped the first necklace over Lucas' golden head, simply because he had been standing closest to her. He went still for a moment, and his hand came up and brushed against hers tenderly for a heartbeat of a time. Alex caught her breath and dropped her hands as if they burned. A bubble of emotion burst within her, sending her heart into a riot – and then she slammed down her guard and got control of herself. They still had a mission, and anything . . . even Lucas . . . had to wait. She couldn't help glancing at him at the corner of her eye. His lashes veiled that emerald gaze, but not before she saw the confusion and pain before he turned and walked faster.

Even Lucas had to wait, she told herself sternly.

Even Lucas.

Especially Lucas.

Wretchedly, she glanced to the right only to see Haydan watching her, his expression masked and black eyes glittered. But she couldn't tell why, whether it was amusement or anger – or something else. But he too, picked up his steps to move to the front of the group.

Great.

Inside, she felt a lot of swirling guilt, but no answers. One was a man she'd been in love with for as long as she could remember. The other was her soulmate. But they couldn't be more different than day and night, light and dark. One made her feel protected and cherished: the other like free falling.

Lucas was . . . like a guardian Angel. A golden prince. Stealthy and beautiful as a leopard. He was everything good and beautiful in life. Her heart felt constricted, as if her ribs had caged it, and started to squeeze. What was Haydan? A dark and unlikely knight? Fallen Angel? He was dark and sinuous, sleek and sinful, the Lord of Valera, the City of Criminals. And he was bound to her.

Twisting the chord of grass more fiercely than strictly necessary, Alexis realized that when they camped for the night her dreams would be haunted by two pairs of eyes; One as pure as glittering green gems. The other so dark it was if the universe had been swallowed whole and reflected in their depths.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of faint laughter. She wasn't quite sure from who - - it sounded like feminine laughter, but she was pretty sure Lyndall didn't sound quite so . . .tinkly. Were there others on this island?

Alexis sat up carefully. The campfire had died to glowing red embers, slowly darkening to ashes and soot. She had been dreaming about something, and it tugged at the back of her mind. About eyes. . .

The back of her neck tingled lightly with electricity and she heard the laughter again. Strange. . . could it be _magical_ laughter?

Mesmerized, Alexis climbed out from her sleeping bag and followed the sound, the moonlight cast her shadow across the others, still sleeping. Someone was whispering behind those trees just there - - could it be an Island girl, hidden from view during the day? Could it be some sort of water spirit?

She crept up cautiously, careful not to frighten or make a sound, using all of her honed skills for stealth. Softly, softly, try to envision stepping on air. Light steps. Quick steps. She caught a flash of color, perhaps a turn of the skirt, bright and impossible hue of blue-green, and they seemed to be leaving.

For a moment she wondered if she should return, but this seemed too important to miss. This was the first clue they had received when leaving the island. Perhaps they could tell her something. Perhaps they had answers. Who was on watch tonight? Craimer? Where was he? Hadn't he heard?

"Wait!" She called, but they were gone.

Damn.

A split second of indecision halted her as she glanced back at the camp, but then she shook her head and hurried after the mysterious person. Or persons, she couldn't be sure. Had she lost them?

There was faint rustle up ahead and she picked up her pace, but they always seemed to be just out of reach. The chase picked up pace, faster and faster until she was running to keep up. Suddenly they stopped abruptly as she rounded the corner and for a moment they turned and stared back at her.

Alexis' senses reeled. She felt as if she had been punched, the sight of them took the breath out of her lungs. There was a woman, fine and milky pale, so pale she was almost translucent, her skin a sheer pearly sheen. Her eyes were huge and startled, a slender hand rested on a dress that seemed to cascade from her body like water, frozen into folds and folds of sparkling liquid material. Her hair hung in silver spun coils, haloing her delicate, astonishing features, too beautiful, too fragile to be human. She was the most beautiful creature Alexis had ever laid eyes on. With her was a man, skin as black as ebony, strong and sinuous, features carved and wild, wearing a huge cloak that shrouded him from shoulders to feet, strung with thousands of tiny bedazzling stars. His perfect onyx lips curved into a smile.

In that split second their images burnt into her mind, and before she had time to draw another breath, they were gone. Disappeared.

It took Alexis a while to refocus. Her eyes hurt, as if she had been looking at the sun too long. As if she had seen something that mortal eyes cannot withstand, even for a brief moment. And her stomach dropped in disappointment. Gone. But she had seen them. . . she had seen . . .

"The Faery Folk" This time when she uttered the name, it was not in myth or storytelling, it was with reverence.

It was true, all true. It made the jewel a lot more real to comprehend.

But they were gone.

She scanned the place where they had been, straining her night world senses because the moon had been engulfed by a cloud – even as the thought passed her mind, the moonlight started to shine again, bathing the forest in silver. And in the place where they had been standing she could see a trail of light, silvery steps.

Footprints. . .

Startled, Alexis glanced up, at the sliver of moon hung in the night like a lowered, mischievous eye. Thea's Eye.

**_By Thea's Eye and immortal feet_**

Of course . . .

Hardly daring to breathe, she followed the footprints, deeper into the forest, on and on, her heart hammering inside her as she called out mentally to Haydan. As she pursued the footprints, step by step, the path of silvery feet vanished behind her.

_/What is it?/_ Haydan's mental voice was instantly aware, no trace of sleepiness. /_Craimer went for a toilet break and you disappeared/_

_/Hurry/ _She sent back, not pausing for a moment, and opened her mind to him. She could feel it, the memories, of all she had seen flooding into his mind, and felt his dim shock and beneath that a fierce, pure happiness. The exulted emotion of a starving man about to have his hunger satiated.

_/Right behind you, honey. I'll wake the others. Don't lose them!/_

She almost tripped at the warmth on his voice, hoping that he couldn't sense that her cheeks were flaming. It was definitely not because his voice had lingered on the word 'Honey'. Of course not. She hadn't even noticed.

Shut up, Alexis, she told herself.

The footsteps led to the beach and stopped at the edge of the sand. By then, sweating and tired, Alexis cursed under her breath. She had just walked right to the other side of the island. She paused and turned, assessing her surroundings, careful to keep her mind open so that Haydan could see through her eyes: A long deserted stretch of sand, untouched, completely unmarked except for three tracks of footsteps, two huge and heavy, and one light. Shane. And two bodyguards.

The tracks headed West, towards the huge face of sheer cliffs that tumbled down in jagged edges, overgrown with tangles and arched forward as if meeting the sea face to face, daring her to come closer. From the looks of the footprints, Shane knew where he was going, and what he was doing. But had he reached the "place", wherever it was? Had he found out that he carried a dud key?

And most of all, Alexis wondered as she eyed the footprints, would they come back and see her footprints, which would give her and the whole team away?

"Damn," she said aloud.

There had to be another way. Shane left footprints because he wasn't aware that they were tracking him, he didn't expect anyone else at all to be on this island. Bodyguards were just a precaution, and possibly people he could order around to do the messy work. Or from the size of their footprints, maybe remove huge boulders.

Spells? She racked her head. It wasn't so easy to levitate, and she really never understood that whole myth about broomsticks. What's with that? What's with ugly old women with warts on their chins and broomsticks? She sniffed indignantly. Okay, this wasn't the time to start getting vain, but other ideas would help.

She looked down at the pants she was wearing. The fabric looked soft enough. Without another word, she leaned down and ripped the bottom off both trouser legs and bound the fabric over the soles of her shoes. Then she looked at them sternly and muttered "_Chameleone" _and took a tentative step into the sand.

The imprint she made was very faint, but a trail of them would draw attention to the eye. Unless. . .

She eyed the imprints already made.

Feeling silly, like a child walking in the footprints of a parent, she walked on their footprints. That way if or when they track back, they wouldn't notice if their own footprints where slightly smudged.

Ingenius.

_/You need to lower some of that self-satisfaction, genius, and concentrate on your job/_

She didn't miss the amusement and slight sarcasm that dripped from his arrogant, darkly rich, unfairly and inconveniently sexy voice.

_/Thanks/_ He murmured in her mind.

_/Stop reading my thoughts/_ She snapped back /_Or I'll sue you for abusing my privacy/_

/_In Valera there is no such thing as privacy rights/_ He returned smugly /_and just to cool down that witchy temper of yours, I'll have to the team do the same thing, just in case/_

_/It was a good idea, admit it! You're just too ungrateful to appreciate my creativity/_

_/Ah, but I'm man enough to appreciate your modesty/_

That shut her up.

The beach was in the open, at any time if they walked back, they would see her. She felt too exposed. Gradually, the footsteps curved towards a bend, close to a rocky platform that clung to the foot of the cliffs. She calculated and leapt cat-quiet onto the platform. Keeping to the rock, she dodged behind the wall of vines to find that there was a nice little secluded overhang, where she could inch along without being seen. Two minutes later she thanked heaven she was hidden when she heard a loud, furious curse.

Shane.

All of her muscles froze against the memories his voice brought back. Cold sweat broke along her forehead and trickled down her neck. Last time, in that cell . . .

She had never scrubbed that feeling away completely. That feeling of being . . . Violated.

"Somebody tell me why the this doesn't work! I have the map, I have the rings, and this is the bloody place! Why doesn't this work! Did she trick me, that bitch!"

The sudden fear that had seized her was now being replaced by slow, burning anger. Who was he calling a bitch??

Feeling peeved, she brushed aside the wall of vines to see Shane in full rant, shadowed by two huge bodyguards in black, and the glint of intertwined gold in his fingers. Just as she was wondering if she should step out, a hand touched her shoulder then another snaked around and clapped over the mouth before she had time to draw a breath.

_/Relax, it's me/_ A familiar voice murmured in her mind.

_/You're lucky I didn't react by kneeing you where it hurts/_ She sniped back, annoyed at being caught out. How could he have snuck up on her?

Turning her head, she saw the rest of the team behind him, lined up, backs pressed against the rock wall behind them. Hell, the whole team had snuck up on her and she hadn't noticed because she was mad at Shane for calling her names.

When will she ever grow up?

Ray snickered softly, as if he had caught her last thought, which – being the strongest telepathic - he probably had, and she shuttered her mind quickly. She had to learn to stop embarrassing herself.

"Craimer, Lyndall, you take the bodyguard on the right. Lucas, Ray you go for the on of the left, he has a knife in his boot, and mind the gun in his waistband. Alexis and I will disarm Shane, and accidentally kick his ass in the process." Haydan spoke softly but there was no mistaking the authority in his voice.

Only Alexis felt the need to mumble in mock disgust, "Police Brutality."

"I've got news for you babe," Ray said cheerfully, not even bothering to lower his voice. Thankfully Shane was still yelling, and they couldn't hear. "We're not the police."

"And nothing's too brutal for that monster." Craimer's voice sounded tight. Alex thought he might be remembering Lei, remembering the blood and the severed hand, and that horrible crimson scrawl on the bathroom wall.

"Hold steady," Haydan commanded, and they all tensed, "Three, two, one – GO!"

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

Many thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed – bless you and bless you and bless you!

I'm still up for the 'promise' I made last time, don't think I forgot! Well, it wasn't a promise but more of a hope. But still.

Please let me know if you do or don't like how this story is going, it has taken quite a huge turn from the original mission. Thank you!!

* * *

scary miss mary – haha... I'm sure you could finish a story if you really wanted to! And yes, you're right about the feeling of accomplishment. Hope you enjoy this one!

amber-rules – hope you still remember what's going on :P thanks for reviewing!

silver-tigress71 – thank you! I'm glad you remembered the story too, sometimes I have trouble remembering myself ;)

gemini angel – Ahh, you like Haydan huh? Thanks for your review . . . hearing that you're hooked really makes my day gives you big hug

Liv – This update is pretty soon for me, hope you enjoy the rest of the story! And thanks for the review hey, maybe I should write a bit worse so you would review more haha.

Sharmeen – really? Confusing? Which parts and why? It's a bit hard to follow if you can't remember the parts (I have to keep rereading myself) but otherwise please let me know so I know how to improve. Thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER 13

In her mind, Alexis could see her ideal battle charge – her team in wild disarray, perhaps feathers scattered here and there. . . perhaps some war paint. She could hear huge battle cries as they swooped on their opponents and kicked butt like savages. But in reality their charge was silent and stealthy, so Shane and the two thugs couldn't be warned, and didn't have time to draw weapons.

A smarter, more logical approach.

But slightly disappointing.

Lucas had moved to the edge of the rock and leapt, shifting mid-leap and dug his lethal paws straight in the bodyguard, who let out a strangled yell of pain. Looks like he had some inner anger he was working out. Alexis did a roll to the edge, then darted across the sand, and seeing Shane's turned back, couldn't resist doing what she had been fantasizing about for days now – she raised her foot, and kicked his behind soundly, sending him sprawling forward into the sand face first. Haydan then pounced on him as he started to struggle up, making him eat another faceful of sand.

Craimer stood back, arms crossed, watching Lyndall practise her kung fu moves on the other bodyguard. It didn't look like she needed any help, but he would be there for backup. He looked satisfied as she ducked the bodyguard's right swing, pivoted and drove her elbow into the side of his head. As he swayed, disorientated, she kneed him in the groin. The bodyguard let out something between a gurgle and protest and curled in a foetal position. Craimer winced slightly.

It was over within a matter of minutes.

Shane was cuffed and scowling fiercely, the effect somewhat ruined by the sand dotting his face like cookie crumbs. Like _very_ messy cookie crumbs. He coughed and another mouthful of sand splattered to the ground. "_You_!" He spat.

Haydan smiled wickedly, confiscating the rings off him with an air of deep satisfaction. "Hello, brother."

Shane let out a string of expletives, his face red and mottled with anger. His own expression bland, without giving the slightest hint of what he was about to do, Haydan kicked the back of Shane's knee. Alexis could hear the bone crunch and she bit her lip, worried about how calm – and ruthless – Haydan looked.

"Is that the way to greet your long lost brother?" Haydan asked conversationally.

Shane grimaced but said nothing.

"So. Find the place all elements meet." Haydan looked around. They saw the underwater volcano at the same time, spewing lava into the water, a hot, molten red trail that inched along the seabed and cooled slowly just at the foot of the cliffs offshore. "Fire, water . . . air . . . earth are all here. Tectonic plates . . . the seams of this world, where our world merges and theirs begin. Looks like you've found us the right place, _brother_."

He bit on the last word, like another person may have said "Toad" or "Leech".

"Find the place all elements meet . . . by Thea's eye and immortal feet . . ." recited Ray quietly, "Immortal feet seems to have been what guided Alexis here. What's Thea's eye? The moon?"

They all cast their eyes skywards. The moon glimmered above, slanting a silver ray of moonbeam across the beach. It looked like it was winking at them rather than giving clues.

"It must be here somewhere. Not the sands, that moves too easily. The cliffs? Near the volcano." Alexis walked over and searched the cliff wall. It didn't take long to see the life sized carving of the Faery girl she had seen earlier in the forest, detailing her delicate features perfectly. She had her head bowed and eyes closed as if sleeping, hands crossed over her heart, and within those hands was an indent, a perfect fit for the two rings.

She hadn't even called out to them before they had all gathered around the carving. No one stirred for a moment, awed at the mastery of the carving, the beauty of the woman.

"Well," Haydan murmured, moving forward. "We better find out if this works."

Everyone held their breath as he slid the rings into the rock. The rings began to shine white-gold light, and the statue flared impossibly bright, making them shield their eyes. When they were able to look again, in the cliff wall was a void, black and bottomless. Everyone looked at the void dubiously.

"We should sent someone in first," offered Ray. "Someone expendable. I vote Shane."

Shane stiffened, then swivelled around to glare at him. Ray gave him a sweet smile. "No offence, hot shot. But you_ did_ lock us in a dungeon."

"I like that idea," grinned Haydan. And with a light shove, he pushed Shane in. Shane shuffled forward with a grunt and disappeared into the void.

"We better go in before it closes." Alexis looked at the two bodyguards. "We have to do something about those two, though."

"Leave them there. Or one of us could stay and watch them." His eyes roamed the crowd. "Ray. You stay to guard them. If we don't make it back in two days, find Rushka at our landing point and leave."

"But what if you-"

"There is no way we can physically enter another realm for 48 hours straight. It could harm us permanently. If we are not back before then, we're probably not coming back at all. Those of you who don't want to enter can stay."

No one volunteered to stay.

"Alright. In we go. Hang on, might need the key again." Haydan reached out, removed the rings and stepped into the void and disappeared, followed by Alexis and Lucas. Craimer and Lyndall looked at each other and took a deep breath, then they too were swallowed up in the darkness.

Ray watched in stony silence as the wall flickered once, twice and the rock wall enclosed the void once again.

* * *

They had entered the desert. Or at least that's what it seemed like at first: A long, red expanse of dusty red land under a blinding hot sun. Huge mountains of rock anchored around them, as hot and parched as the ground beneath.

They all squinted against the brightness as they tried to gain their bearings, tongues dry and lips cracking under the sweltering heat.

Alexis grimaced as the sun blistered her skin. Under her breath she tried to conjure the spell for water. Nothing happened. She frowned. "Lyndall, try to shift."

Her friend looked perplexed but nodded. Nothing happened. Lyndall looked in astonishment at her body as if it had betrayed her, the same way someone would look at an extra hand that had grew out of nowhere. "I . .. _I can't shift_!" She stuttered.

Lucas looked around them, as he too tried to shift, and failed. "We must have lost our Night World powers."

"Where is this place?" Craimer asked, backing into the shade from the mountain and sitting gingerly at the edge of the boulder.

At that moment a keening wail started to rise. Confused, they all turned, trying to locate the source of the sound but no animal stirred in the distance, no human was nearby; there was nothing but acres and acres of rock.

But the wailing grew louder and louder, long high-pitched cries, like that of a baby.

The ground beneath them trembled.

The mountains shadowing them began to crumple. They all shouted in alarm and retreated, watching in disbelief as the boulders on the mountain shifted to uncover a huge, startled rock eye. The eye blinked at them.

They blinked at the eye.

The cry grew louder and louder, piercing their stunned silence.

Then the whole mountain shifted and stood up and they saw that it wasn't a mountain at all, but a huge stone giant. Standing, he was so tall he blocked out the sun, each of his feet the size of a small house.

They backed away slowly, open-mouthed.

"Holy ----, what is that?" Craimer muttered.

"Stone Giants," Haydan explained, sounding strained. "Ancient guardians of the gate. Looks like we're stuck in the middle of a netherworld, between our world and theirs. And we'll have to cross this border successfully if we want to make it to the Faery world."

The wail escalated to a scream, Alex's head ached like someone was driving shards of glass into her skull.

"Looks like we're off to a bad start." She yelled over the horrible sound.

The screams seemed to set off the stone giant. He opened his mouth in reply and growled a deep, earth trembling snarl. Then turning his head to look at them, he raised a huge stone fist and smashed down toward them.

With a flurry of shouts and trained reflexes, they scattered out of harm's way, just barely. The ground where they had been standing dented in a metre or so under the pounding of the giant's hand.

The screaming continued. Alexis clutched her head, aware that the others were also hurting.

Their predicament worsened when the other mountains started to rumble and wake. They watched in dread as the hulking giants awoke one by one, shook themselves slowly and stood, searching for intruders.

"What do we do!" Shouted Lyndall, her hands bracing her head. "That wailing is waking them all! We have to shut it up!"

"I don't know!" Alexis screamed back, "It hurts so bad, I can't think! I can't. . . "

They ran further, panting as the giant lumbered after them with heavy steps. He was slow moving but each step took him far, and the weight of his stone feet and fists were deadly. He stalked after them solidly and raised his head and growled.

When the other giants started chasing them, they would have no chance against the stampede. Alexis gestured to Lyndall and they circled back, to see if the others were alright. Alexis watched with her heart in her throat as another giant smashed at the boys, and couldn't breathe until she could see all four of them still alive. Shane was still handcuffed, but he had been trained and was quick on his feet. She was relieved to see him – despite what he had done, she didn't want to see him smeared like pulp under the giant's fist.

She had been watching out for them so intently that she forgot about herself.

"Alexis! Watch out!" Lyndall screamed.

Alexis glanced back and ran, but not quite quick enough. The first giant's fist was coming her way. She looked up and tripped over a boulder and cried out. The last moments felt like an eternity, as calmness washed over her and she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable.

Dimly she heard the voices shouting her name, and an intense sliver of gut wrenching fear and pain that was not her own.

The rock fist stopped inches away from her.

The Giant bent and looked at her carefully. Or rather, at the rock she had tripped over. The rock moved.

To her disbelief, she saw that it wasn't a rock at all. This was the boulder Craimer had first sat on when they arrived. It was a huge stone baby.

The baby scrunched up its stone face and continued to scream and wail.

The Giant looked vaguely concerned, as if it was unsure of how to get rid of Alexis without hurting the baby. It opened an enormous stone mouth and blew. The strong gust of wind nearly blew Alexis away, but she grabbed hold of the stone baby and refused to let go.

There was something she must remember. Something that could stop this. . .

The Giant sucked in another breath and blew harder.

Behind her, Lyndall had nothing to hold onto, and went flying.

**_Shed life's blood to feed the stone_**

She looked at the wailing stone baby and everything settled with clarity. It was hungry. And there was no nourishment in the vast expanse of desert except – them. Their blood.

Desperate, she snatched at a knife tucked in her boot and slashed her arm. The sting was a small price to pay after nearly losing her life. She raised the cut to the baby's mouth and watched it suckle. It stopped crying immediately and sucked greedily at her arm.

The Giants stopped thrashing and smashing after the crying stopped. They sat down wearily in their places as if the activities had been too much strain for them. One by one, they toppled over into the ground and lay still like stone mountains once more.

This was followed by a stunned silence, punctuated by harsh breathing as they all struggled to maintain their feet. Somehow the strain was so much more tiring, and their reaction was more sluggish under the burning sun . . . as if. . . they had lost all their reflexes and acute hearing. As if they were no more than human.

'_So this is what it feels like_,' thought Alex numbly.

"Alex!" The word was said in a tone of utter relief as long legs strode towards her and strong arms enveloped her in a huge bear hug. "I thought for a moment there . . ."

Lucas' voice broke off, shaken.

Still in shock at her close brush with death, she returned his hug briefly, staring over his shoulder. She saw Haydan's face, still pale. He immediately looked away and refused to return her gaze – but not before she caught the confusion and loss written in the depths of his eyes. A haunted look of a man who had looked into death's jaws. She remembered that moment, that split second before she thought the giant hand would crush her. A deep piercing fear that penetrated her own dazed calmness, like a bedazzled fawn before headlights suddenly brought to consciousness. That fear was not hers. . . he had been afraid for her. For her.

And yet the arms comforting her now belonged to Lucas. She closed her eyes.

This wasn't the time to let personal issues get in the way. They have a mission to complete. She felt Lyndall's arms envelop her from behind, and Craimer came and joined in the group hug. And the iron grip clenching her heart broke.

With a quiet sob she buried her face within her friends' embrace, and let the hot tears flow.

In the farther recesses of her mind, a tentative hand seemed to brush over her softly. She didn't need to look up to feel Haydan's essence – a feeling she was starting to get to know – enfold her as gently and chastely as a kiss on the cheek. _It's okay_ his voice whispered.

Then, with his physical voice, he coughed and said, "If the group demonstration of love has quite finished, we can get a move on now. Look."

In the dusky horizon, a vortex of turquoise rippled and shimmered above the hard ground. The crossing to the other world had opened.

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

Happy New Year everyone!!!

I was gonna post this up earlier… but this computer… **sends murderous look at the machine** is just very… very… censored.

Well… amazing… it's getting closer to the end.… I said I'd end it soon so I skipped forward and wrote the ending and came back to write this chapter. But obviously I can't post the ending up before these last few chappies. I'm still aiming to keep my 'promise/hope' to finish this by the new year – did I mention I meant the Chinese New Year? Heh heh…

Hopefully sooner, because I want to get started on my next story!! (Siren's Mercy)

Well… this story has taken some drastic changes since it first started but I hope you still enjoy… big smile This is a longer chapter, and reviews would be appreciated like red wine and chocolate. (Which means A LOT!)

Big, big chocolate covered thank you's to those to who reviewed earlier:

amber-rules – Thanks I hope you like this scene…!

scary miss mary – I don't know about narnia but I do know the neverending story. Thank you… very flattered P

silver-tigress71 – yaaaay! I like your review hehe.

Annad – Thank you, and reviews are never too long. I think I emailed you before in reply… didn't I? Doh, I'm getting old --- hope you like the rest of the story!!!

CHAPTER 14

As they neared the crossing it became apparent that it wasn't simply a shimmering turquoise curtain, but a long watery tunnel that shone blue green, the surface dancing and rippling, striking sparks wherever the desert sun hit. Beautiful music flowed through dimly, like a soft serenade welcoming them into heaven.

The team relaxed visibly, smiling despite the dusky grime that clung to their faces and clothing, all except Haydan and Shane, who remained silent and unreadable, though hostility hovered between them like an unspoken vow.

They entered the tunnel quickly, eager to be out of the scorching sunlight, eager to see the other side, and to get closer to the celestial music. Deeper and deeper they walked, until the watery walls embraced them in soft arches, in a pathway of nothingness, neither here nor there. The singing grew louder, quickening with their pace, and Alexis glimpsed flashes of being, too quick even for Night World eyes to pick up. Her eyes met with Lyndall's and knew she had seen it too.

Craimer was leading, walking faster and faster. Without her Night World powers Alexis could felt herself straining to catch up. "Craimer!" She called "Slow down the pace a bit!"

He ignored her.

"Craimer!" Lyndall yelled.

"Do you see that?" Mumurmed Lucas, from behind her, his voice strangely calm and husky.

"See what?" Lyndall snapped impatiently.

"That…" His expression strange, he reached into touch the tunnel of water, fingers sliding into the glistening mass towards a dark silhouette.

They all stopped and squinted at it except Craimer and Alexis, who was trying to catch up with him.

As the silhouette neared, they could see the outline properly – full lips curving sweetly with song, eyes wide and beguiling; a profile of cool beauty, a body lush and sensuous. A woman. A very beautiful woman.

And she was singing.

She reached out a slim hand and it was only when she was about to meet Lucas' own palms that Lyndall noticed her long webbed fingers were ended in sharp points, like fine claws.

The others were so intent on watching the rest of her that they hadn't noticed, least of all Lucas, who was looking at her as though slightly hypnotized. She was still singing, moving those lips invitingly but Lyndall saw that underneath those lips teeth were beginning to sharpen, like a vampire. She had seen too many hunters at work not to recognize that sign.

With a shout of warning, Lyndall bunched her leg muscles and leapt, tackling Lucas and falling to the ground together, spinning and rolling away from woman just as the woman pounced, her upper body out of the water and flailing to keep her prey close to her. Those long hands had grabbed onto Lucas and held even as he rolled away, leaving a long trail of blood, scratched by her lethal claws.

The creature's beguiling eyes shrunk to slits as she looked at Lyndall and hissed angrily, peeling back her lips to reveal long, translucent fangs before the wall of water sucked her back in, struggling all the way.

Lucas stared at his torn arm, breathing hard, his eyes wide. The spell on him had broken.

"Sirens" Lyndall whispered.

Before he had time to ask what happened, or for Haydan to make any sarcastic comment, or even for Lyndall to give him a piece of his own mind, there was a scream from down the tunnel.

"Alexis!!"

Haydan pelted down towards her, Lyndall and Lucas following close behind. Shane went too, but he walked at his own pace, whistling. There was no reason to pretend he cared anymore.

"Help me!" sobbed Alexis, "I can't hold him back! Goddess, help me!"

Around them the water churned madly, as if trying to lap at them, the tunnel swirled and darkened stormily while Sirens circled them, singing, laughing, occasionally reaching out a long watery arm to taunt Alexis, to scratch and bite at her. Others reached out to trip Lyndall, to brush against Lucas or beckon at Haydan. They ignored them, staying in the center of the tunnel where it was harder to reach, and kept running towards Alexis.

She was clinging to Craimer's clothing, trying to stop him but he kept surging forwards, mesmerized, completely unaware that he was dragging her across the hard ground. He was heading towards the end of the tunnel, where the water collapsed to form a huge throne, where dozens of sirens surrounded, waiting, raising their voices to draw him in, in a raging, deadly symphony.

**_Give a soul to mount the throne._** Lyndall's heart chilled at the sight.

It was a death trap.

Suddenly their sweet voices seemed venomous and horrible, their beauty simply a skin of illusion stretched over sharp talons and death, and the beautiful, simmering seat of water glossed over a real throne of ivory white – a throne of human bones.

"Craimer! Stop! Wake up!" Alex screamed.

A siren leapt at her and swiped, and she cried out in pain but hung onto Craimer. A deep red wound gouged her cheek in a violent slash, dripping tears of blood down her face.

"Stay away from him, you sea scum!" Alex threatened. The siren grabbed her by the upper arms with both hands and sunk claws in and hauled her off Craimer, trying to pull her into the water.

Haydan roared. In a few strides he was beside her, catching the siren by the wrist and dragging her back out of the water until she let go of Alexis. Alexis almost collapsed and he had to reach out to stop her fall. Lyndall and Lucas ran to stop Craimer who batted them away vaguely like swatting flies. He was the biggest of them and it was hard for them to hold him back by brute strength. Seeing Shane walking up slowly, Lyndall called, "Hurry! Help us stop him."

"Why?" Shane asked slowly.

"Because they will kill him!"

"I know." He shrugged. "Why should I help you?"

Lucas and Lyndall watched in disbelief as he sidestepped them and kept walking.

Alex and Haydan had caught up and she was about to land a punch in Craimer's face to 'wake' him, when Haydan stopped her. "No… allow me."

He lifted a hand towards Craimer's eyes and soft yellow light erupted from his palms. "Stop." He said simply.

To their amazement, Craimer stopped and his vacant expression transformed into one of confusion. He shook his head as if to clear it, as if reluctant to let go of a beautiful but distant dream.

"I…." He saw Alexis' face and stopped abruptly. He looked at Lucas, his arm still bleeding, unable to heal without his Night World powers, and at Lyndall who was panting, her usually sleek demeanor in wild disarray from the tussle. Craimer's face twisted in horror. "Wh… what have I done?!"

They stood in silence, unsure of how to answer.

Around them the Sirens swam madly through the huge dome of water, diving in and out of the throne, shrieking in anger, their obscenely sweet voices revealing the cruel steel blade beneath. They had been deprived of their prey.

Lyndall's dark head turned to Haydan, who was examining Alex's wounds and wincing slightly as if they were his own. "What did you do? How can you still have powers when we don't?"

Lucas' eyes also sharpened, "You are a vampire, not a witch. How did you do that?"

"I've always had powers… different to that of a vampire." Haydan said slowly. "Because of my blood. I am a descendant of the faery folk."

Alexis remembered her initial disbelief when he had first confessed to her, and saw the same expression mirrored on Lyndall and Lucas. She felt a pang because through the soulmate link she sensed that Haydan was uncomfortable with this admission, just as with any question about his heritage a family; a reminder of the dark times when he was exiled had no other road to take.

When the world taught him how to crawl and survive in her darker underbelly, to lie to cheat to steal.

The time when he lost his innocence.

Defensively, she said, "That's also why he and Shane weren't affected, Sirens d-"

"Shane!" Suddenly remembering his half brother, Haydan looked around. There was a small opening in the wall to the side of the throne, the small exit clear for those who had not succumbed to the Sirens.

They crossed through the opening and were immediately blinded by radiant light.

For a while they could see nothing else but the huge stone, spinning slowly in midair, it hovered and gleamed, meticulously carved and incredible, the clearest of colors but like a diamond it reflected all the colors in the light. However the light in this Jewel came from within the stone, as if it were alive.

The Jewel of the Earth.

Legend come true.

They couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think, until Alexis broke the trance with a gasp and pointed underneath the Jewel.

Where the crumpled body of Shane lay as if he had been drained empty where he stood.

--------

Haydan walked over, but it wasn't Shane he was reaching for, but the jewel. Big as a baby and gleaming as if ripe for picking, the glowing gem erupted in intense colors.

"But- Shane!" Alexis protested, reaching over to stop him.

"Forget Shane," Haydan said, "We have to get jewel and go back. We can't stay here more than 48 hours and we've been away for a day."

"I agree," murmured Craimer, "But looked what happened to him."

The Jewel continued to spin slowly, sparkling like a beacon.

"And remember what happened in that tunnel," Lyndall added, ripping a piece of cloth from her hem and finished quickly binding Lucas' arm. "Things that look beautiful doesn't mean they're not dangerous. Hell, look at our society. In the Night World, the more beautiful, the more dangerous – our beauty is the very lure for our prey. And that Jewel is more than beautiful… it's…"

She trailed off, unable to find a proper description.

Haydan ignored them and reached out for the jewel again.

"Hold it."

Soft, but unmistakably authoritative, all heads turned to the voice. Alex's jaw dropped when she saw that Lucas was pointing a gun at Haydan.

"Lucas? What are you doing?!"

"Have you forgotten, Alexis?" Lucas said grimly, his hands steady. "Have you forgotten who and what he is? Don't you agree that the power should not fall into his hands? Don't you think the jewel shouldn't go to Valera – or the Lord of the Forbidden City?"

"But . . ." She protested, not being able to form a coherent thought. All she could see was the sleek muzzle pointing at her soulmate's heart. All she could feel was her insides turning to ice.

"Did you have to do this now?" Craimer muttered.

"Lucas," Lyndall put in softly. "He set us free. We had a pact."

Lucas looked pained. "Yes, we did. That we would help him find the key. Then after that, it's each man to his own. Right, Haydan?"

Haydan looked at him coolly, as if completely unbothered by the gun. He inclined his dark head slightly. "That's right."

For some reason his grave agreement ignited Alex's temper. Annoyed, she swung to him. "Shouldn't you be protesting and defending yourself?" She snapped. "Why be compliant now of all times?"

Haydan rolled his eyes heavenward. "He is pointing a gun at me, woman, or haven't you noticed? Is it your habit to kick a man when he's down?"

"Look, I really don't like to do this," Interrupted Lucas, looking faintly sick. "You set us free and gave us another chance. But from what we know of you, you could have planned to have us all killed after this. The world is a better place without you, Haydan. I have a duty to protect the others. The innocent people who will suffer from this jewel, and your rise of power with it."

They all held their breath, waiting for Haydan to give them a reason not to kill him, to make a pact or promise. To attack. But all he did was shrug. "You're probably right, you'd be better off killing me now while you have the upper hand."

Lucas' grip tightened on the gun.

"NOO!!" Alex screamed, and threw herself in front of Haydan.

Shock etched in everyone's faces as she shielded Haydan with her own body, face tilted in defiance. "No, Lucas! Stop! You can't do this!"

It was hard to tell who was more stunned, Lucas, who had turned pale, his green eyes startling chips of color in his white face, flashing with hurt. Or Haydan, who had reached out on reflex to support her, staring at her as if she had fallen down naked from the sky.

"Why!" Lucas demanded, his voice shaking. "Why do you protect him like this?"

"He's my soulmate!" She shouted at him, refusing to budge when Haydan tried to nudge her out of the firing line of the gun.

Her shout echoed, seemingly magnified by the utter silence that met it. The air seemed to tighten visibly from the undercurrents of shock and tangled emotion, so tense it could have been cut with a blade. Alex was trembling, the red wound slashed across her cheek prominent against her pale skin.

Numb, Lucas took a step back, the gun spinning and dropping from his suddenly nerveless hands.

She hadn't meant to let him know like this, shouting it to him in front of everybody. Not that he was the only one affected by her announcement. Lyndall and Craimer looked shell-shocked.

Lyndall was the first to recover. She bent to retrieve the gun and straightened, looking Alex straight in the eye. "Well. That explains a lot of things. We did wonder, Ray and I." The corner of her mouth tugged upwards reluctantly. "This is quite a turnout."

Alexis was still shaking, unaware that Haydan's arms around her had curled protectively or how the set of his jaw was defiant, as if daring the Gods to deny him, as if daring Lucas to say he did not deserve her.

Lucas looked at them, then glanced away, as if seeing them together hurt his eyes physically. His voice was raw and thick when he finally uttered, "You're serious about this. Aren't you. So is this it, between us? Are you… are you choosing him?"

"I . . ." Flustered and miserable, Alexis couldn't think of a thing to say. "I. . . ."

Haydan leveled a glare at Lucas, who was somehow comforted by the heat in his gaze. At least this soul mate of hers did care for her, in his own way. "I hardly think this is the time for ultimatums, Lucas. Time is running out."

With that, he reached over and grabbed the jewel. As soon as his fingers touched it, it struck sparks and the light from within the jewel exploded in colors. A surge of electricity seemed to pass through Haydan, who stiffened for a moment, then collapsed.

"Haydan!"

Alexis only had time to take one step before she too, crumpled, as if the light inside her had been switched off .

Her team rushed to catch her, shaking her and calling her name.

There was no response, Alex's face was pale but serene, her body still warm.

"What's wrong with them! Is she dead?" asked Craimer, chest heaving with worry, looking as if he couldn't bear the answer. First his best friend, and now Alexis.

"No," said Lyndall slowly. "They're still breathing. I think… I think something happens when they touch the jewel. Maybe they get transported into another sort of world."

"Are you sure?" Craimer bent over Alexis anxiously, checking for other any sign of life; a fluttering of eyelashes, fingers clenching slightly. But there were none.

Lyndall frowned. "No," her voice was barely audible. "What do we do now? We have to start heading back soon."

Lucas stared straight ahead, emerald eyes bright with nameless emotion, burning, but tearless. "We wait."

---------


	16. Chapter 15

Finished!

It's really... 2 chapters in 1, plus an Epilogue. Thank you all for reading this far... I really appreciate it P

CHAPTER 15

**_Find the place all elements meet_**

_**By Thea's Eye and immortal feet**_

_**Shed life's blood to feed the stone**_

_**Give a soul to mount the throne**_

_**Twin rings unlock the Jewel of Earth**_

_**Reach from Hell to Faery Hearth**_

_**Impure hearts, halt, beware**_

_**You'll not pass the Devil's lair**_

_**Burden of power to the Chosen will go**_

_**And the world will go on, so soft and slow. **_

It was morning in paradise.

Or so Alexis thought. She woke up to the scent of fresh, rain washed earth, cool clean air and the light, sweet fragrance of wildflowers.

She was lying in them, a soft plush blanket of flowers, gorgeous reds, bright yellows and oranges, wistful purple and delicate pink. The flowers and grass rolled softly over the cliff overlooking a sparkling ocean, dotted with huge trees, tall and spread wide like ancient scrolls.

The sky was the deepest, clearest blue, unmarred by the smog and pollution of the cities. 'I'm in heaven,' she thought. 'I've died and gone to heaven.'

I've…. _Died?_

Sitting up abruptly, she looked around, lush petals clinging to her back and hair – absurdly romantic in the face of her panic.

Where was everybody?

A few feet away, Haydan groaned and sat up brushing flower petals off himself in disgust.

If this was heaven, then he wasn't particularly gracious about it.

"Welcome,"

They both turned to the elemental voice, and Alexis' eyes widened. There stood the woman as fine and pale as moonlight, and the man – beautiful as carved onyx. The faeries that had guided her in the forest.

"Are we… in your world?" Alexis breathed.

The faery woman smiled sadly, the sun lending her wild hair an ethereal glow, haunting as an angel forgotten. "No… we are but memories. This," she gestured to the nature around her with a graceful sweep of her hand "is the world as it once was… when we lived."

Haydan stood up, testing feet, checking for wounds. He saw that Alexis had healed. "Are we…" he hesitated, "Are we dead?"

"No." The black man smiled, revealing a row of pearly white teeth. "You come before us in spirit… in dreams… in mind. The jewel tests not that of the physical, but of the spiritual."

"You created it." Alexis blurted out. "You made the Jewel."

The woman laughed, the cadence of the sound overlapping, the echoes like shards of crystals and light at play. "We found it. Or should I say, it found us. We merely polished and cut it to enhance the natural power it already held. You are hearth-born, Alexis, a witch. You should know we draw our strongest magic from nature."

"If you are a memory… does that mean you are – dead? I thought you lived forever. I thought… you still had your cities…"

"Nothing is forever," Her long, long lashes fluttered downwards, her voice a curious mixture of graveness and wisdom.

"Those who survived The Tempest still live." The man said, folding his cloak of stars around him as if suddenly cold. As if in the midst of paradise, the ghosts of past nightmares may still relive and tear this all apart.

"The Tempest?"

"He is the Bringer of Dark Times, the Betrayer and our downfall." The man scowled. "One of our own stole the Jewel… nearly destroyed our entire race…"

"So you must understand…" The woman continued gently, "That we had to ensure misuse of the jewel must not ever happen again. Our warning to you is that we have put it in a place of great danger… do you still want it?"

"Yes." Haydan did not hesitate for a single moment.

"No." Alexis said at the same time.

They looked at each other in exasperation.

The man looked amused. He looked at Haydan oddly. "Said like the one before you. Relation of yours?"

"Shane." Alexis gnashed her teeth. "That little…! We have to stop him."

"Oh, have no fear of that," the man raised a sleek black eyebrow. "He will not survive."

Alexis swallowed. "And us?"

"I cannot tell you." His voice was regretful, "that will be entirely up to yourselves… You have to find the jewel to return to your physical bodies. But whether or not you can take it with you is another matter. Let us show you the way."

_Wait_, Alexis wanted to say,_ tell us more._

But he breathed in a deep breath of air, his midnight cloak fluttering and rising, and blew. An enormous gust of wind swooped Alexis and Haydan up, and up, back over the cliffs. Helpless, they spun in the air, feeling its strange resistance. Feeling what it was to be mere mortals; small toys in the hands of demi Gods. The spinning wind slowly halted and Alex heard a gentle voice whisper and wrap around her like gentle ribbons: _Look for the golden vault._

They hung suspended for a single heartbeat…

And dropped.

Alexis cried out, expecting to feel the hard slap of body against water, but it never came. They kept falling, falling right through the water as if it were smoke or vapour, and through utter darkness for what seemed like nothing and infinity until they slammed into a hard, hot ground.

The air turned smoky and putrid, the ground beneath the cracked and flaked. They scrambled up and tried to gain their bearings only to be blasted by a piercing inhuman shriek. She tried to open her eyes, only to be assailed by black outlines of sharp jagged rock and volcanoes in the semi darkness, spewing forth lava, the molten rock splashing in a red gold shower down to them.

The ground beneath them trembled and Alexis nearly screamed when she saw that countless ghoulish faces were trapped underneath the ground, beating their fists and pounding with outstretched, clawed fingers as if trying to get out. Haydan grabbed her and hauled her onto her feet, breathing hard, his jaw clenched and his face white. The souls trapped underneath peeled back their decaying mouths and howled in silent agony.

They ran, scrabbling against the wasteland, dodging the swampy patches in which one might sink and never rise again. The stench was horrible, the screaming continued, mixing with the pleas and cries of the plightless souls trapped underneath, a miasma of wailing grief, alight with hatred, burning in this blackened landscape, where there should have been nothing left to burn and fester.

A huge creature was chasing something, coming closer their way. A black winged monster, the ground trembled where its feet stamped against it. The wings flapped, its tail lashed, and the sinewy body armored in blue black scales shone red as it reflected the rain of lava and ash.

And it was chasing a human figure, who was running, and running, pausing to look up at the colossal monster and throw a small ball of golden fire at it. The ball bounced harmlessly against the scales. The creature raised his horned head and spat a deadly stream of fire. The person cursed.

Shane.

Beyond them, behind the hissing creature, was a flash of gold. A door.

The door to a vault.

_It's in there _Alex sent to Haydan, thankful for once about the soulmate link, since they did not have to speak aloud, drawing the monster's attention to themselves.

_I thought you didn't want it _Haydan shot back.

_Yeah… but we have to find it to get back. If we don't get out soon we'll die here _

At that moment Shane spotted them, and something alighted in his eyes. He was yelling something, running straight towards them, his once familiar face transformed by a cruel snarl. It took a few moments for Alexis to figure out what he was shouting. Not "Help!" as she first assumed but… "Die with me, brother!"

He was using them to divert the monster, so he would have more chances of surviving.

_Run for the vault!_ Haydan urged, his mental voice harsh. He grabbed her hand and enfolded her fingers with his own. She felt something cool slip into her palm and then her hand was being turned over. She watched stupidly as he pressed a swift kiss to the back of her hand. "GO!" He shouted, giving her a light push.

"Come with me!" How could she know that a time like this would come, or much it tore at her? "Don't do it!"

But even without speaking, she knew. Knew that the tangled history of his family had caught up with him in this very moment, in these wastelands of hell, he would have to face this final struggle. Knew that Shane would follow him and may both get killed. Knew that above anything else he wanted to unlock that which was most sacred to him, the only worthy legacy of his tainted past, wrought by the Beings of Light – the Jewel.

That he would not come with her this time.

"Goodbye, little one."

It was there, barely a whisper from a man carved by the Night, unspeakably strong yet suddenly small and vulnerable in this disharmonious world so much more terrible than his own. A man who was no saint, and yet no devil as she had once thought. A man who now looked at death face on, without a trace of fear.

_Go! _

And for the second time, she ran from him.

Too numb to feel, afraid that her heart couldn't take any more pain, she didn't comprehend that the wetness that fell from her eyes were tears. Didn't understand anything, not how easily the world could throw them together and tear them apart, or whether that black winged demon knew the meaning of mercy.

_Have mercy, have mercy,_ She prayed to an absent God.

To what, she didn't know. _To save him._ Why, she couldn't say…

_Because there's so much_…

So much left unsaid.

So much yet to do. To show him. To show him that it wasn't always dark, to show him that Life could nurture and give as much as She demanded and took.

But the words deserted her and she kept running, the rhythm of feet she knew so well, the echo in an aching heart she had hoped she would never feel again. Closer and closer, the golden vault loomed. Every step she took, underneath the ground forms of people cried for release, reaching and struggling as they drowned each other in this sea of grief.

She forced herself not to turn and look back, not even when the beat of huge wings fanned acid air in her wake, not even when the creature reared and growled, beating down at the cracked ground in its relentless fury, the King in this mad Underworld of bitter hatred.

She gripped the twin rings in her fist and kept running, a small slight girl, a white blur of hope against the cragged mountains and looming darkness, and Haydan stood transfixed as he watched her leave for the last time.

He watched her beat against the doors of gold, and the door rising up and up. As she at last, turned to look at him, to open her mouth in a silent, urgent scream. "Haydan!"

And turned to see Shane pounce, the demon behind him billowing smoke in his scaly glory, a dark silhouette with hungry eyes as red as the heart of dying embers.

* * *

**Burden of power to the Chosen will go**

The vault slammed shut before she could see more, and she beat her fist against the stone, sobbing. "Open! Open! Let me see… Goddess, let me see…"

_Be careful what you wish for_

Alex spun around. "Who!"

The surface of the jewel shimmered, colors flashing in a brilliant tempest that seemed to ripple from within, forcing out all the full spectrum of the rainbow in blinding rays. Alexis raised her arm in reflex to protect her eyes, gazing downwards until the light fizzled and dimmed. The jewel was once again calm and flawless, spinning gently in the air, and above hovered and translucent woman, eyes impossibly big and lilted, her ears slightly pointed at the tip. Green blue hair floated and caressed her as if underwater and she seemed to emancipate radiance from within, like the jewel. A faery…

"Don't worry about him. Time stops now. He is not dead… yet."

Alexis tore her eyes off the stunning face and saw the snaking silver tendrils that bound her to the jewel from every finger and toe. "Who are you?"

The voice that answered was elemental and ageless, soft as water, edged with steel. "I am the Jewel of the Earth. I've been asleep for a long time… waiting."

"Waiting for what…?"

The carved lips never moved but the sparkle in her eyes suggested a smile. "For when the world is in need of me. I see. I know."

Alexis hesitated, unsure of what to say to this vision. "Does the world need you now? Will it ever need you… or will your power always be a danger to us?"

The Jewel closed her eyes. "You think I will fall into the wrong hands. You think such power as mine can wipe out a whole civilization."

Aware that the statement may sound accusing, Alexis clamped her mouth shut.

The Jewel's mouth curved in a small smile, infinitely wise and slightly sad. "It can. And it has been done before. There are not many of my people left, betrayed by one of our own. I was chosen to be the protector of this power… through ritual… I became one with the jewel. I choose my master."

"But I thought… the faery folk…"

The Jewel's voice lapped over her in waves, "You know should by now, of all people, that there is no completely good nor completely corrupt. Power… is terrible and wonderful. For one person to wield power such as I… "

Alexis waited for her to finish, but the Jewel said no more. "I don't understand."

The Jewel looked at her and smiled. "Look inside yourself, Alexis. Do not turn away from the truth. You will find your answers there. This power is both a gift and a burden… the responsibility lies with my choice… and your choice."

Alexis was confused. "How is it my choice?"

"Because I choose you."

With that she dived, straight at – no, straight INTO Alexis.

Alexis gasped, feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach with an icy fist, watching in disbelief as the faery disappeared into her, leaving her connected to the spinning jewel by a strong silver thread. The cold flared and slowly morphed into heat, and soon it felt like flames had burst in her stomach and was spreading through her veins in a column of fire. She stumbled, trying to breathe as every inch of her convulsed and throbbed, unable to breathe from the pain. Then, slowly, her fingers started to tingle with something ancient and heavy… magic. Powerful magic seeping through her pores, through the link that connected her with the jewel. It was rushing into her in torrents, and helpless, she floundered against the tide of power; great whispering voices, visions and colors flooding her mind.

_Let go,_ a voice whispered_. Give in._

More whispers joined the first. _Give in and it won't hurt so much._  
_  
__We're here for you, Alexis. **Give in.**_

_No! _A small part of her remained in the flood, tiny and unremarkable against the jewel and the knowledge it imparted, but strong. _I didn't ask for this!_

_Stop fighting._

Just when she thought she could handle it, just as she thought she could take a breath, another punch of power hit her. She choked, drowning in the maelstrom of magic, and felt distant from her body.

And surrendered .

The raging flow of magic immediately calmed, the images slowed, and Alexis could finally breathe again. The heat cooled, and slowly she came back to herself. The magic within simmered and slithered gently, delightful, sensuous, timeless. She'd never felt so powerful… so light. Like she could stride thousands of leagues with one step. Like she could drown a ship by a single breath on the surface of the sea. Like she could flick a finger and a town would crumble underneath the blow.

So much… energy...radiating, pulsating within her, just waiting for release. Freedom singing in her veins. Everything was sharper and clearer. She turned to the jewel and saw the bond had not yet severed.

She touched the silver thread and felt her fingers pass right through. The thread hummed and from the jewel, gold poured through the thread and into her.

The sight.  
The knowledge.

Alexis' eyes fluttered shut and she received it.

And she saw.

The visions came hard and fast but she was now strong enough to process it and understand. She saw the past, the history, the old wisdoms and writings and legacies past from generation to generation. She saw the ways of the faery folk, the betrayal and ruin, the ceremony where they joined the protector and the jewel. She saw the beginnings of humans, of witches, of the elder tribes and folklore. She saw heroes and villains and all inbetween, the grey twilight of humanity and the rivers of blood battles wrought. The birthings and the sick, the inventions and the corruption.

She saw the present – Ray sitting on a deserted beach, violet eyes bleak and worried as he stared at a cliff wall. A figure struggling free from his ropes, murder in mind. She frowned and whispered and a silver bond recuffed him, unbreakable this time.

And Haydan, ragged and bleeding, looking up at the monster with the acceptance of death in his eyes, a wry smile on his lips as the Devil opened his mouth to sink sharp teeth into him. Alex lashed out with her mind and the Devil staggered back, whipping around, snarling, only to see nothing. She blew, and Haydan winced as the wind hit him, and opened his eyes only to find himself back in his body, with Lyndall and Craimer crowding around him in astonishment.

"Alex…" he whispered, and for a moment stared straight at her. But she let the vision go.

She saw the future, what will be, what may be, what could be… the different possibilities, the different paths each may take. Some fortunate… some not. The twisting branches of decay and life, death and rebirth. She saw her choices laid out before her, a path with Lucas, or a path with Haydan… or a path which held neither. She saw all that she could do with this power; a little boy, his hand in hers smiling a toothy grin and pronouncing words he previously could not speak. Starving families stunned to find food tucked in their cots. Disasters that could be diverted. Accidents she could stop.

She saw the Council fighting. Organizations sending assassins. She saw bodies crumple and bleed as they breathed their last breath when she struck out in self defense. Too fast, too hard. She saw herself troubled when the council tried to persuade her to kill a band of rebels because she knew despite their deeds there was still good in the hearts of these men. These men who had robbed and killed only to keep their families alive. Older boys who had lived with nothing else, seen horrors their young eyes should not have witnessed. She saw corrupt in the leaders and yet knew the people put faith in the system. She knows the possibilities without this leader – a better one, another of the same kind, or complete riot without leadership. She saw the unhappiness of such complete and thorough knowledge make her less inclined to see people, see the lies good people may tell, hear the sweet words deceivers whisper in her ear, and her eyes so wise and yet unable to see the purity and happiness any longer.

_Power… is terrible and wonderful. For one person to wield power such as I…_

In her mind, images flashed past. Haydan, affected by the soulmate link, suffering with her, but powerless. Getting thinner by the day yet insisting he's fine. She saw the wars waged over her, over her power and the bloodshed - innocent or not. She saw the suspicion and disbelief, the fear and worship, she saw herself carved in statue and cloaked with gold. To rule because she knew all… to feel like a god because they knelt before her…

_You know should by now, of all people, that there is no completely good nor completely corrupt. __  
_  
_Look inside yourself, Alexis. Do not turn away from the truth. You will find your answers there. _

More images, more hurried this time. Lucas wrestling with Haydan, both unaware that they were rolling closer to the cliff edge. The human government aware of the Night World from all the disquiet and uproar over the Jewel of the Earth. The wars waged between human and Night World, one who does not understand differences and one who believes they belong to a superior race. The rising of cults and live sacrifices; a priestess reaching into a bleeding chest and pulling out a heart still pumping. Lyndall and Craimer jailed and questioned, interrogated for Alex's weakness. Fear; children hiding under the beds and shivering in the darkness while shifters prowl the streets at night. Witches meeting in the coven, trying to find a solution to end the fighting.

_This power is both a gift and a burden… the responsibility…your choice._

_**Because I choose you.** _

_…I choose you… _

_Choose… _

_Choose… __  
_  
WAKE UP!

In a rush she was back in her physical body, sitting up and gulping huge breaths of air, faces jostling and crowding around her, asking her if she's okay. It took a while to register that her trembling fingers were clutching the jewel to her stomach like a baby.

The visions still swirled in her mind, blurring and clashing and storming.

Her, wiping out Valera when it threatened to unbalance the peace, even the children who she knew would become orphans that no one wanted to adopt, who may starve, who would revolt and plan revenge should she take them under her own wing. But what could they have been? Who is to say who shall live and who shall die? She saw herself tempted to rewrite the law, saw that no rule could benefit anyone – there would always be winners and losers. Who can decide which people are the winners and which are the losers.

A little girl, bleeding and ragged, her family murdered in a crossfire between farmers and werewolves. Dragging herself before Alexis. "Who are you to play God?" She screamed. "Give me back my family!"

Alexis' eyes flared wide and pushing away the enquiring hands and worried faces, she opened her mouth and screamed.

And screamed.

The rock walls trembled against the pressure of her voice, the faces – no, her friends, winced and covered their ears, doubling over. Still cradling the jewel, she extended her hand and blasted a hole through the rock, with the flick of her mind she dragged her friends through and they were back on the shores of the beach, a ragged Ray staring at them in disbelief and joy. He moved to speak but was silenced by the others.

Alexis walked to the edge of the water as if in a trance.

And finally, she knew what to do.

She turned and gave a last glance back at the silhouettes of her team standing on the sand. At Haydan who was staring straight at her, maybe straight into her soul. And smiled.

He sensed what she was about to do before the others. "No, wait…" He began and moved towards her. That was as far as he got.

Reaching deep inside for all the energy, all the power and terrible knowledge she focused on the magnificent stone she held and blasted it.

It was an explosion of magic.

The Jewel shattered; splintering to fragments that rained into the salty ocean water like drops of diamonds, back to Mother Nature.

One minute the power was there, humming through her veins. Then it was gone.

Alexis' body flew back several feet from the impact, crumpling – her witch's body suddenly too frail, too human. Her name echoed in the darkness, and feet ran towards her, kicking up sand. And it was Haydan who picked her up and cradled her, crying out her name over and over again, searching for her through their soulmate bond.

A man who thought he did not know how to cry, dripping salty tears from his cheek to hers, tasting the loss of something that he hadn't known was so precious until that moment.

"You can't do this, damnit!" He shouted, " Come back! ….._Come back_!"

Behind him the team stood frozen against the deserted beach, numb to the slight wind that ruffled and brushed against them. All that was certain was that for better or for worse, the world had changed, a million possibilities had risen and died in those few short hours.

And perhaps somehow… new and mysterious paths had been wrought and now lies waiting…

"Shuddup… loud enough… wake the dead…. Idiot." Violet eyes opened slowly to ebony, seeing a new universe in which anything could be possible. "Why… you cryin'… pansy."

And smiled when the stunned laughter from her team burst out around her, the most vibrant music this world offered, a million times better to her ears than the song of Sirens or the elemental, ageless voices of the Faery folk.

Finally, it was as it should be.

**And the world will go on, so soft and slow. **

* * *

EPILOGUE 

"Rayne! Get out of the river!" She edged her wheelchair along the banks anxiously, her small fingers digging into the wheel to stop herself from sliding. "Get out, or I'll tell your mommy!"

His figure was small in the big river, and not big like he sometimes pretended to be. The water was cold and blue, running up to his chest. The sun was up and the water looked so good that for an instant she wished she could get in too. But then she noticed the water flowing faster and remembered all the stories – the bad stories.

"Rayne!"

"Okay, okay! I'll be up soon, Kelly, don't worry." Finally the boy looked up, and grinned. He had a striking face, with big eyes like shattered diamonds. But she hadn't really noticed that. Not yet. "I thought I saw something…"

He stared back into the water and frowned, reaching out tentatively with his bare feet, feeling the mossy rocks shift under him. When the sunlight came out directly he thought he had seen a glint…

Maybe someone had dropped a coin, or a ring. Or some sort of treasure. He brightened at the thought. But he better get back to Kelly soon because his mommy told him to take care of her. Like his little sister.

"Rayne! If you don't get out I'm gonna leave!" She frowned as he stared in the water, unmoving, as if he couldn't breathe. "What is it?"

"I found it!" Taking a breath, he sank into the water and stretched out his fingers. They closed over something hard and cool. Bringing it out to sunlight, he threw back his wet hair and laughed in triumph.

It was… glass. No, a rock. Sparkling and the edges rounded by water, it seemed to glow all the different colors of the rainbow…

* * *


End file.
